Coróname
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto es un estudiante universitario y experto en ajedrez que necesita de un lugar para hospedarse, por cosa del destino llega a la casona donde vive un grupo de jóvenes de lo más raros : Nebuya Eikichi, Hayama Kotaro y Mibuchi Reo. Hanamiya resulta ser antipático pero las palabras se le van ante el ex-inquilino Kiyoshi Teppei. [KiyoAhan][NebuHaya][HimuMibu]
1. Hola, te odio

_!Hola! Aquí traigo a ustedes el estreno de __**!Coróname!**__ Un fanfic de los apenas-aceptados __**Reyes sin corona**__. Ya sabrán más de ellos en la siguiente temporada a menos de que leyeran el manga. Este es un fic __**yaoi**__ si no te gusta el género (8) vete y pega la vuelta(8) (?). Espero que les guste esta introducción a los personajes ¿Que tan largo será? Ni yo lo sé, tengo muchas ideas para este fic y pueden crecer o disminuirse. Bueno sin más ni menos disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_—Por favor…—sollozaba en forma de ovillo dentro de la habitación oscura mirando hacia la puerta con una mueca de terror en su rostro- ….por favor…._

_Gemía, sollozaba y casi le raspaba la garganta de tanto pedir ayuda, de tanto exclamar su salvación. Estaba aterrado, quería avanzar pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus extremidades temblaban tanto que ni siquiera se percataba de que así era. Los ojos dolosos, ardientes de tanto llorar. Le costaba respirar, emitir más palabras pero tenía que hacerlo. _

_Frustración, alguien allá afuera debía escucharle ¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba? ¿Acaso estaba solo?_

_—Por favor…ayuda…—volvió a emitir cuando al fin pudo mover su cuerpo y la puerta se abrió lentamente, y sintió una paz momentánea que se desfiguró igual que la expresión en su rostro al ver como la puerta se cerraba, al ver como aquellas botas hacían chirriar la madera y se aproximaban a él — …. Por favor, no…_

_Y el andar se detuvo hasta estar a escaso un metro de él, ni siquiera podía alzar la vista del pánico que sentía solamente podía ver la puerta y su mente gritaba y su corazón danzaba con fuerza. Alzó la vista lentamente viendo aquella imponente figura pero se arrepintió y una vez más vio a la puerta._

_"…por favor, no cierres la puerta"_

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban como ecos al igual que el sonido de las llantas de sus maletas que arrastraba por detrás de él. Detrás del arco de la puerta que daba a un hermoso jardín aparecía un joven de aspecto común, cejas pobladas, cabellos negros y sonrisa segura que hasta cierto punto parecía temible. Miró a todos lados analítico, pensativo. El jardín estaba lleno de plantas, una fuente pequeña en el centro y algunas cosas regadas. Las habitaciones se distribuían alrededor del mismo y todas con un diseño similar aunque le diferenciaban las cortinas. Quien viera el lugar pensaría que es un pequeño hotel pero en realidad se trataba de una sencilla posada. Apenas y había cuatro departamentos y algo que parecía una gran cocina al fondo de todo. El sol iluminaba apenas el lugar pues las pantas y un par de árboles se extendían cubriendo los rayos creando un ambiente fresco, parecía ser un lugar muy relájate.

Rebuscó con la mirada esperando encontrar a alguien, y por alguien se refería al dueño del lugar. Estando en la universidad encontró unos afiches que indicaban que ese lugar lo rentaban para estudiantes así que llamó y antes de cinco minutos había cerrado el trato con el dueño del lugar. Se pasó caminando por el pasillo que daba a una de las habitaciones y conforme acercaba sus pasos un ruido empezaba a hacerse presente. Sonaba como un golpeteo, se detuvo frente a la puerta y esta decía "Eikichi Nebuya". Estaba por tocar cuando escuchó claramente la voz de alguien.

—Ah… No….—aquello, ese ruido. No podía ser cierto — Aah…—un quejido más fuerte que el anterior y el pelinegro se quedó estático, quieto con la mano alzada a punto de tocar la puerta, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando — No…no ….—y eso fue suficiente, abrió la puerta de golpe y vio aquella escena. Un moreno, corpulento y con cara criminal tenía sometido entre sus brazos a un joven rubio cuyos ojos llorosos miraron con sorpresa a Hanamiya. Estaban en pleno acto, el rubio pegado contra la pared con una pierna alzada al aire mientras el otro detrás de él seguía en su interior. — oh….

—Yo… —Hanamiya no pudo decir más, es obvio que no estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando por que esa no hubiese sido la reacción del ultrajado, ese "oh" fue su respuesta así que cerró la puerta tan rápido como la abrió totalmente shockeado. Casi un par de segundos después el rubio salió con una bata cubriéndole el cuerpo despeinándose los cabellos y saludando con una animada sonrisa.

—Hey, no te vayas. Perdón por lo que viste —rió hablando de una forma muy rápida— ¡Wo!, tú debes ser Hana-chan ¿no es así?

—¿Hana…chan? —en la frente de Hanamiya se saltó una vena por ser llamado de esa manera tan "adorable".

—Disculpa por esto, debería poner seguro en la puerta pero fue tan repentino, me han entrado los ánimos y…

—No quiero escuchar más —el pelinegro empezó a pensar que era mala idea vivir en ese lugar, una primer mala impresión de uno de los inquilinos haciendo "eso" con un hombre… y un hombre tan grande como ese, en serio ¿Cómo era posible? Ahora no podría dormir después de esa imagen mental.

—Soy Hayama Kotaro, también vivo aquí y…—fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Hablaré con el supervisor de esto —amenazó directo y sorprendió al otro — ¿Dónde está?

—Hey…—el hombre corpulento salió del cuarto con una bata cubriéndole el cuerpo también y saludó con una mano- creo que me buscas a mí — y Hanamiya volvió a quedarse en blanco. ¿Aquel sujeto era Nebuya? ¿El dueño y ese jovencito?

—¿Pero qué demonios?. —se talló el rostro con frustración.

—Kotaro y yo lo lamentamos por lo de hace un rato. Nos ha dado gana y no pusimos el seguro…

—Ya, no quiero oír más —si no fuera porque realmente ese lugar le quedaba cerca de la universidad y la renta era módica hubiera tomado sus maletas y se hubiese largado. Mientras no volvieran a traumarlo de esa forma estaba bien.- solo quiero cerrar el trato y olvidar esto… -dijo sin verlos y tomando sus maletas.

—Acompáñeme… —le señaló el camino y Kotaro se quedó ahí recargado en uno de los pilares viendo como partían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—He, ese chico parece divertido. ¡Debo decirle a nee-san! —corrió en sentido contrario riendo como un niño pequeño.

—Este es su departamento —abrió la puerta y mostró un cuarto amueblado. La cama pegada a una ventana, una sala pequeña con una mesita de centro, un librero a lado de la cama y un ropero — puedes usar la cocina, está a lado. El baño está por acá señaló una puerta donde había un baño con una tina — si las luces fallan yo tengo varios focos.

—Ya… —Hanamiya exploraba la habitación, era pequeña pero tenía lo necesario para su vida de universitario. Con su beca podría pagarlo fácilmente y si seguía ganando en los torneos de ajedrez podría comprar algunas cosas para decorar.

—Si tienes algún problema no dudes en ir conmigo…— Hanamiya se detuvo frio. Esperó que no fuese parte de la renta dejarse someter por ese tipo. Giró la cabeza lentamente asustado y el otro empezó a reír avergonzado — yo…lo siento puedo parecer intimidante pero no… no soy esa clase de sujeto. Kotaro y yo salimos desde hace un tiempo…

—Ah… bien por ustedes —respondió frio pero por dentro estaba más relajado de saber que no eran esa clase de sujetos. Mientras Nebuya pensaba que ese sujeto realmente era duro de tratar pero le tranquilizaba que no hubiese huido y reportado a la policía o algo similar, ya estaba algo cansado de ser hostigado por la notoria diferencia de edad entre él y su pareja.

—El centro de lavado está al lado de la entrada, es pequeño pero encontrarás lo necesario. Bueno, te dejo desempacar —estira la mano para tomar la del otro. Hanamiya se la da algo desconfiado —espero que nos llevemos bien, Hanamiya-san.

—Si…—respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Hanamiya Makoto no tenía la idea de hacer amistad con esas personas exhibicionistas sin pudor ni con ninguna otra persona. En su vida solo había tenido un amigo pero por circunstancias tuvo que dejarle atrás. Ahora su vida empezaba de nuevo desde ese punto y no quería cometer el error de abrir paso a alguien en su vida. La puerta de su nuevo hogar se cerró y ahí con las maletas en medio del cuarto suspiró. Abrió la puerta y la mantuvo así retrocediendo, odiaba ver las puertas cerradas, era como quedarse sin escape. Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el patio, justo frente a su puerta estaba la fuente de la cual caía agua haciendo un ruido armonioso.

Ahí, cerca de la fuente vio a una joven de cabellos negros y delicada piel clara ¿Será otra inquilina? No era su deseo presentarse pero decidió husmear un poco, tener la delicadeza de una chica entre tantos hombres parecía algo necesario. La vio leyendo un libro sentada en una de las bases de la fuente con los pies dentro del agua, el chapoteo le mojaba las piernas y parte del vestido, un vestido de mariposas que tenía una caída ligera, suave, casi hipnótica.

La chica alzó la vista y vio a Hanamiya parado en el umbral de su propia puerta. Cerró el libro y sonrió con dulzura encorvando sus labios que estaban levemente pintados con un labial rosa claro, portaba un maquillaje ligero. Alzó la mano para saludarle y antes de responder el saludo el rubio que anteriormente había visto saltó colgándosele en la espalda a la chica.

—¡Nee-san! ¡Nee-san! —la jovencita parpadeo sonriendo por la efusividad de Kotaro — oh, ¡ya conociste a Hana-chan! ¡Hana-chan! ¡Ven! —dijo gritón, haciendo mohines muy exagerados y divertidos mientras la joven se cubría los labios riendo. Hanamiya bien pudo darse la vuelta e ignorarlo pero era una falta de respeto para la joven a la que no conocía. Caminó abriéndose paso en el jardín y se detuvo cerca de ella, hasta ese momento pudo notar que era realmente alta.

—Soy el nuevo inquilino —los ojos oscuros de la joven le miraron y ladeo la cabeza.

—Soy Reo pero puedes llamarme nee-san — y el moreno de cejas amplias se quedó shockeado. Esa chica tenía una voz algo grave, no suave como la imaginaba ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso era…. —¿Oh? ¿Estás bien Hana-chan?

—Eres hombre… —le señaló impactado y Reo solo parpadeó nuevamente más sorprendido. Soltó una risita dulce y asintió.

—Lo soy, espero que eso no sea un problema — y no lo era. Hanamiya no estaba en contra de los gays, travestis, transexuales, heterosexuales, etc… no discriminaba, los odiaba a todos por igual.

—Hana-chan nos encontró a mí y a Nebu haciéndolo. Se ha puesto pálido y sin palabras — Kotaro empezó a reír sonoramente avergonzando a Hanamiya quien estaba a punto de retroceder y mandarlos al carajo encerrándose en su pieza para siempre.

—¿Qué les he dicho sobre hacerlo en el día? Escuchar sus gemidos me desconcentra —dijo Reo reprendiéndole — por suerte ahora no soy el único que vivirá esta pena. — en ese momento Hanamiya descubrió que aquel enorme lugar era habitado solo por ellos cuatro: la pareja homosexual, el travesti y él.

—¿No hay más gente aquí? —los dos chicos le miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

—Hace una semana vivía aquí alguien más pero ha tenido que partir — "con justa razón" pensó Hanamiya. El lugar era bonito pero sus habitantes muy extraños.

—Hana-chan ¿Por qué has venido a vivir aquí? — el otro les observó y pensó en no responder esa pregunta con mayor detalles. Había una gran cantidad de razones pero optó por la más fácil de explicar.

—La universidad me queda cerca —dijo sin interés.

—¿Vas en la Universidad de Rakuzan? Yo también estudio ahí, podemos ir juntos —el rubio empezó a saltar a su alrededor muy animado y pensó que mejor les daba la explicación larga antes de caminar con ese sujeto todos los días a la escuela. Esperó que sus turnos fuesen diferentes, consideró inclusive cambiar sus horarios con tal de no coincidir con él.

Detrás de la conveniencia geográfica que Hanamiya tenía para ir a la universidad había una gran historia. Si es cierto que hasta ayer vivía al otro lado de la ciudad había una montaña de recuerdos de aquel lugar que no quería seguir desenterrando, era mejor dejarlos atrás por su propia salud mental.

Volvió a su habitación a desempacar al fin, tomaría un descanso merecido y mañana se prepararía para ir a la universidad. Un mensaje llegó a su móvil y lo vio con la cara de fastidio, algo agotado por su contenido. Lanzó el móvil a la cama y este marcaba un mensaje sencillo.

.

**_Hara :_**

_Hey ¿Cómo te va en tu nueva casa? Cuando puedas me pasas la dirección para visitarte, Papá y Mamá ya están haciendo drama. Te extrañan. Cuídate._

.

Se tiró contra el colchón dejando su ropa regada y mirando al techo. "Papá y Mamá" no es una forma en la que él pudiese llamarlos a pesar de que insistían en que así fuese. Cerró los ojos cayendo en sueño mientras abordaba a su mente aquellos días de su infancia cuando el olor a hot cakes, café y el sonido de la televisión le daban los buenos días al igual que la sonrisa de esa familia, las charlas amenas, el calor de hogar.

Quien hubiera visto lo hermoso y afectivo que era ese hogar se cuestionaría porque Hanamiya los ha dejado atrás.

Pero Hanamiya tenía sus motivos, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Es como si su existencia en ese mundo hubiese sido creada solamente para enloquecer a quien estuviese cerca.

Por eso estaba constantemente irritado, enojado, iracundo.

Por eso los odiaba a todos para que nadie pudiese amarlo, para que nadie se obsesionase con él.

Abrió los parpados lentamente y miró frente a él un rostro que no conocía. Una sonrisa curva, facciones masculinas y perfectas, ojos café oscuro y unas cejas bien definidas. El moreno de su piel, el aroma que desprendía a lavanda y sus cabellos castaños cortados perfectamente. No parecía nada especial pero verlo desde ese ángulo, con su cara por encima de la suya observándole analíticamente le hizo saltar el pecho.

Dicen que el amor puede nacer de un susto. Eso dicen.

Pero Hanamiya no creía en esas cosas, solo estaba asustado por ver a ese tipo de sonrisa perfecta muy cerca. El otro parpadeó y se separó de él aun sonriendo pero mostrando ligera sorpresa en su cara. Hanamiya se sentó en su cama despertando totalmente.

—¿Quién eres y que haces en mi habitación? —dijo molesto aunque era su culpa por dejar la puerta abierta.

—Lo siento, no sabía si estabas despierto y vi la puerta abierta. Vine a recoger algo que olvidé —se excusó ¿Algo que olvidó? Vio como el chico con confianza abrió el closet y sacó una cobija color azul marino — no quería despertarte, solo veía si estabas despierto.

—…¿Eres el antiguo inquilino? —alzó una ceja y el otro rio asintiendo.

—Ya te han hablado de mí…

—No —respondió frio mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón. Ya había pasado el susto ¿Por qué no se iban?

—Bueno, solo venía por esto. Lamento el susto que te di —dijo caminando hacia la salida- tal vez nos volvamos a ver. — estuvo por responder "no me importa" pero se quedó en silencio mientras este alzaba la mano para despedirse y salía por la puerta.

—….— ¿Quién rayos esa ese sujeto y quien se creía para hacer que su corazón latiese así? Ah, ahora estaba muy frustrado por ese encuentro. Ahora tenía ganas de patear todo y enojarse consigo mismo por quedarse mudo ante él.

—Olvidé decirlo —dijo asomándose desde el marco de la puerta— soy Kiyoshi Teppei, nos vemos —volvió a correr por el pasillo y Hanamiya se quedó estático "Kiyoshi". Apretó las manos y se tiró nuevamente a su cama. "Kiyoshi".

—Que molesto….—volvió a buscar el sueño pero esa vez batalló para que viniese a él. Y así el día siguiente arribó, estiró los brazos y se talló los ojos agotado por dormir en mala posición, por no dormir adecuadamente. La puerta estaba entrecerrada y caminó para abrirla, odiaba ver las puertas cerradas. Escuchó un grito, uno muy femenino ¿Quién se ponía a gritar a esas horas del día? Caminó a paso presuroso de donde se escuchó el grito mientras Kotaro y Nebuya salían de sus cuartos tambien.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Nebuya.

—Viene del cuarto de nee-san y…oh —mira un sobre en sus pies y después a Nebuya — santo cielo…-lo tomó. En la puerta de Nebuya había uno igual —no puede ser…— Kotaro corrió a paso presuroso mientras el moreno tomaba el sobre. Todo aquello había confundido a Hanamiya quien se decía a sí mismo "no, no te involucres, son sus cosas de locos" pero estaba curioso.

—¡Santo cielo!Kotaro! —Reo estaba en el umbral de su departamento cuando abrazó al rubio— ese maldito de Kiyo-chan, vino sin decir nada —dijo muy feliz ¿Kiyoshi? Recordó haberle visto ayer pero creyó que había sido un sueño o algo así. ¿De qué iba todo esto? —no puedo creer que al fin pasará.

—He, ya era hora —dijo Nebuya agitando su sobre. Todos tenían uno y Hanamiya solo les miraba desde una distancia prudente.

—Oh Hana-chan ….—Reo caminó hacia él y lo abrazó- ojala conocieras a Kiyo-chan, es un amor de hombre.

—Ah… —dijo sin animos de decir "ya tuve el 'gusto' de conocerle".

—Era el antiguo inquilino, no puedo creer que viniera sin decir más —se tranquilizó un poco, estaba muy emocionado —mira Hana-chan ¿No es fabuloso? —le mostró el sobre, los ojos de Hanamiya se abrieron de golpe al ver el grabado en este. Era claro, muy claro.

.

_"Los invitamos a nuestra boda"_

_"Aida Riko & Kiyoshi Teppei"_

.

Algo en su pecho le dijo a Hanamiya que estaba perdido, que se apresuró en un camino sin salida de forma inconsciente. Que aquellos latidos no habían sido del susto, que ahora esa pesadez en su interior era la respuesta.

Apenas pudo conocer a alguien en el mundo cuya expresión, reacción, rostro le parecía "interesante", apenas y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera valía la pena pensar tanto en ello.

Y entre toda la celebración Hanamiya pensaba que no sería tan grave, que por suerte el otro estaba en sus propios planes pero el azabache peca de inocente porque cuando el amor te sorprende nada puede detenerlo, ni siquiera las palabras de Dios.

* * *

Teppei entró a su antigua habitación cuando la noche empezaba a caer. Quería sorprenderlos dejando los sobres en los marcos de las puertas para que los viesen al despertar. Además aprovecharía para recoger su cobija y por suerte la puerta estaba abierta. Entró y vio a alguien recostado en la cama.

—Buenas…—susurró pero no recibió respuesta ¿Estaría dormido? Caminó lento para no despertar a ese sujeto y se detuvo a lado de la cama viéndole dormir. Los pómulos, los labios carnosos, el cabello alborotado, sus cejas, su nariz perfecta ¿De dónde sacaron a este chico? Se inclinó para verlo más de cerca y le costaría admitir que quedó algo hipnotizado por su expresión serena, tranquila y llena de paz. El otro reaccionó y abrió lentamente los ojos ¡Que hermosos ojos! Eran como color miel y hacían un contraste perfecto con él.

¡Oh Kiyoshi! Estás en problemas. Apenas cruzaron un par de palabras y sintió esa tensión, el otro parecía un sujeto peligroso pero se estaba conteniendo y antes de una batalla salió de su habitación despidiéndose. Era hora de aterrizar en su vida y olvidarse de ese rostro.

—¡Mi nombre! …—corrió de vuelta ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? Ah, era estúpido estar haciendo eso —Olvidé decirlo, soy Kiyoshi Teppei. ¡Nos vemos!

Y ahora si partió de ahí. Hubiera querido preguntarle su nombre pero hacerlo sería tocar terreno peligroso. Puso su mano en su pecho calmando sus latidos ¿Qué significaba esto? No, eso estaba muy mal. Estaba mal sentir eso ahora, en ese instante.

Riko le sonrió desde el auto y él entro sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Todo salió bien? — Kiyoshi asintió y se puso en marcha.

—Salió excelente…—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios con el corazón partido entre el arrepentimiento de haber pensado en aquel hombre como algo fenomenal y la felicidad de haber visto esos ojos a los que le bastó un segundo para robarle el aliento.

No existen las cosas como el amor a primera vista pero siempre hay una persona a la que estás predestinado y cuando le conoces la vida conspira para que veas que es la indicada. No importa cuanto lo niegues no puedes detener el paso del amor que es más destructivo que un huracán.


	2. Muchas historias

_Hola, tal vez les sorprenda pero el 70% del fic son ideas que salen sobre la marcha, algunas tengo en claro, otras no. Por ejemplo, la exprofesión de Teppei es algo que apenas pensé y tiene potencial. Sigan leyendo y sabrán más y más. Espero que les esté gustando, veremos que tanto viven estos tipos. Este capitulo cuenta mayormente cosas del pasado, establecen dudas y les dejará pensando un rato. Disfrutenlo._

* * *

_"Me gustaría tanto que vinieras"_

Envió el mensaje con una sonrisa que reflejaba más tristeza que alegría. Estaba próxima una celebración importante en la vida de uno de sus amigos y él solo podía desear que su persona especial estuviera ahí pero las circunstancias no lo permitían y por diversas razones agradecía que así fuera, su mente estaba confusa entre el deseo de tenerlo cerca y mantenerlo lejos. El celular sonó con una bella canción y un mensaje en la pantalla bajo el nombre de Tatsu-chan.

_"Sabes que me encantaría estar contigo ese y todos los días pero vivimos muy distanciados. Cuando lleguen mis vacaciones te juro estaré ahí abrazandote"_

Se quedó en posición fetal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro aferrando el móvil entre sus dedos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado. Podía ser una simple ilusión, lo que fuese, pero lo hacía tremendamente feliz. Desde hacía cinco meses se mantenía así, charlando hasta altas horas de la noche con su bello príncipe.

_"Voy a dormir. Duerme bien que las ojeras te sientan fatal y no quiero que tu hermoso rostro se arruine. Anda anda o me enojaré mucho"_

Envió el mensaje y suspiró aun sonriendo entre felicidad y culpa, entre la delgada línea de la tranquilidad y el caos a lo que eso lo estaba arrastrando. Tal vez debió ser claro desde el principio, tal vez debió decirle bien las cosas pero ahora ya no podía retroceder, lo amaba tanto como para hacerlo.

_"Descansa preciosa. Te amo"_

Cerró el móvil frunciendo el entrecejo, aferrándolo a su pecho y sintiendo como este le presionaba ante la situación. Desde hacía cinco meses salía a distancia con aquel chico pero él solo sabía verdades a medias, mentiras piadosas como haberse hecho llamar chica debido a su apariencia y forma de vestir solo para pasar el rato. Después se enamoró y no pudo retroceder.

Cuando Mibuchi Reo cumplió los 16 años se puso tacones, un vestido y algo de maquillaje para salir con sus amigos. Algunos les extrañó, otros le trataron mal y otros le defendieron pero se mantuvieron al margen por miedo a que él "pensara mal" de sus intenciones. Le respetaban pero no estaban interesados en ese tipo de cosas. Así eventualmente se quedó solo, los chicos que eran su soporte, sus amigos de la infancia fueron ahuyentados por su deseo de agarrarse una coleta, pintarse las uñas y ponerse de rojo los labios.

Conoció entre sus locuras a más chicos como él, algunos más grandes y experimentados, otros con turbias intenciones, algunos le lastimaron y otros solo le hacían menos. Sentía el colmo que además de ser rechazado por las personas que se hacían llamar "normales" también los travestis le hacían de lado por sus envidias, celos, complejos, problemas, deseos, frustraciones.

A los 18 años ya podía entrar al bar gay, tratar con travestis, transexuales, bisexuales y homosexuales. Conocer un poco más de su identidad, aceptarse, ser un poco más aceptado y saber que no estaba solo. Tomar un par de copas, besarse con desconocidos, llegar más lejos conforme pasaban los meses y generarse conflictos entre el mismo grupo debido a esa belleza natural y hermosa personalidad que tenía.

Y es que Reo además de ser un hermoso chico lucía muy lindo como jovencita, tenía una voz no muy femenina pero sus actitudes, su bondad, su risa y esa aura que emanaba atraía a unos, desprendía odio en otros. Así es siempre, la gente nunca estará contenta si eres muy bueno y si eres muy malo.

Al final de la noche, cuando caminaba en las oscuras calles de la ciudad con tacones, tambaleante y los conductores tocaban el claxon preguntando su costo es entonces que notaba que se había vuelto como la clase de chico travesti que la sociedad tenía en su concepto y que estaba completamente solo. Sus pocos "amigos" era la gente del bar que se prostituía, drogaba y podían encajarle un puñal en la espalda sin dudarlo.

Se tiró en una banca, se quitó las zapatillas y no le importó traer vestido cuando se sentó desparramado mirando como el amanecer caía. Ahí, con el maquillaje desarreglado, la ropa desacomodada y la boca seca mirando el sol salir decidió que ya no quería volver a esa vida, que necesitaba empezar de nuevo pero sin dejar de ser el Reo que siempre soñó. Enterrar esas historias crueles de los bares, esos recuerdos amargos, todas esas escenas de su mente que resultaban ser insípidas, vacías.

En la misma banca, a su lado, alguien se sentaba. Giró el rostro y miró a un hombre robusto, moreno y de expresión peligrosa. Tragó saliva buscando forma de escapar por precaución pero este parecía no notarle, estaba viendo el amanecer salir hasta iluminar la costa frente a la que estaban.

-No sé qué hacer…-susurró llamando su atención y temió, temió de sus actos de lo que pudiese hacerle por que con esa cara no era de fiar – lo amo pero él está …

El hombre de apariencia aterradora apretó los labios y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla. Reo detuvo su intento de escape y puso rostro de preocupación. Lentamente se movió hacia el hombre que no dejaba de llorar hasta quedar muy cerca de él y dar algunas caricias en su espalda para que se desahogara, para que sacara toda esa tristeza.

-Tranquilo… seguro encontrarás la respuesta...

El hombre alzó la vista y miró a Reo. Tenía los ojos inchados posiblemente de tanto llorar ¿Quién diría que un sujeto con esas dimensiones y ese rostro resultaría ser tan sensible como para llorar al amanecer víctima de un mal de amores? A donde vayas hay toda clase de gente con historias así.

-Si quieres llorar más tienes mi hombro –se señaló. El sujeto hizo una expresión que podía llamarse adorable y se inclinó llorando a todo pulmón sobre el hombro de aquel desconocido. Reo solo le acariciaba los cabellos mientras el sol ya había iluminado por completo el lugar, mientras la ciudad despertaba apaciguando el llanto del sujeto pero no su pena.

-Disculpa por esto, ni siquiera me conoces….-susurró separándose de él- soy Nebuya Eikichi….-le ofreció su mano, Reo la miró y la tomó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo soy Mibuchi Reo pero puedes llamarme nee-san.

-Nee-san….-Nebuya rie levemente – por un momento admito que pensé que eras una chica y que escaparías de verme.

-Por un momento me sentí como una chica capaz de escapar al verte pero no podía dejarte llorando así …-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín gracioso – ahora dime Nebu-chan ¿Quién te ha roto el corazón?

-Yo solo lo he hecho … -dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Entonces te daré una reprimenda por dañarte tanto a ti mismo –infló los mofletes como si fuese realmente una hermana reprendiendolo.

-Nee-san no malinterpretes mis palabras por favor pero ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? He estado caminando toda la noche y necesito ir a atender unas cosas. Te prepararé un desayuno y si quieres aun escucharme te contaré todo….

Y por algún motivo Reo no dudó en aceptar la invitación de ese desconocido, ya sea por curiosidad o por empatía; tal vez ese encuentro era una señal que seguir para ir a su destino, a su nueva vida, a un nuevo comienzo. Ese encuentro cambiaría algunas cuantas cosas para él.

La casa resultó ser un complejo de diversos departamentos con un jardín en el centro. Algo descuidado, desorganizado pero hogareño. Nebuya en el camino le explicó que aquel lugar era un negocio de su ahora difunto padre y que cayó bajo sus cuidados. Apenas un par de personas vivían ahí y se le estaba complicando mantenerlo , requería forzosamente de tres para poder pagar los costosos servicios sin problemas y sin tener que terminar el mes en números rojos.

Mibuchi tenía una casa, a veces no la tenía y a veces recurría a otros hogares. Lo vio como una oportunidad, al ver el lugar quedó convencido, le encantaba la idea de vivir ahí y conocer más de la historia de ese sujeto.

Una taza de café humeante, un pan tostado con mermelada en medio de una cocina muy adorable cuya mesa tenía un mantel de cuadros con vaquitas, cuyo hogar en general tenía mucha cerámica como si se tratase del cuarto de una anciana. Por curiosidad preguntó si aquel hombre estaba casado y negó rotundamente, entonces contó más a detalle de su vida.

Nebuya nunca tuvo una madre, su padre y su abuela fueron todo para él pero cuando falleció su padre su abuela enloqueció. Fue una decisión difícil para él tener que mandarla lejos, a un lugar donde no pudiese lastimarse nunca más. Perder a su hijo, su único hijo, fue algo difícil. Para Nebuya perder a su padre fue un paso para el que no estaba listo y menos ver a su abuela intentando morirse para ir a su lado dejándole solo. Por suerte ella estaba viva y segura en una clínica.

A veces los recuerdos de la sangre le abordaban…

Pero se mantenía fuerte…

Debía serlo pues solo dependía de él….

Él nunca tuvo muchos amigos por las pintas que se cargaba y si se rodeaba de gente comúnmente eran personas que pensaban sería un buen maleante. Lo quisieron involucrar contra su voluntad en peleas callejeras, le buscaron problemas pero él se negaba a seguir de ellos e inclusive lo lastimaron para provocarlo. En un mundo donde la apariencia define tu persona los de corazón puro y aspecto desigual no tienen lugar, por eso Reo empezó a sentir empatía y cariño por el sujeto.

Como pudo y con su conocimiento mantuvo el hogar de su padre rememorando a su familia, a las navidades y cumpleaños felices manteniendo su casa justo como ellos la habían dejado. Nebuya era sensible, tenía la esperanza de un día tener una familia y vivir días como aquellos en los que decoraban completamente el lugar con las luces de Navidad.

Pero todo parecía un sueño que se desvanecía tras caer en un amor que no le hacía para nada feliz ¿Qué hay de que el amor es felicidad? No lo disfrutaba en absoluto, no disfrutaba ser rechazado ni disfrutaría ser aceptado puesto que un hombre tenía su corazón y eso frustraba de cierta manera sus planes de familia, hijos, tranquilidad. Amar a un hombre y ser correspondido siempre es un problema que pica un glúteo de la sociedad y no tardarían en restregárselo pero para su buena o mala suerte era rechazado.

-Lo conocí hace un par de años y desde entonces está con alguien más, no sé por qué caí en esto…-dijo triste mirando la taza con cierta melancolía.- él solo viene aquí cuando ha tenido problemas, cuando todo se arregla se marcha y me quedo nuevamente solo.

-Entonces no lo vale, no eres plato de segunda mesa.

-¿Quién no es plato de segunda mesa? –dijo un rubio entrando al hogar de Nebuya, ese día conoció al causante de las penas del moreno, a esa risa tan hipnotizante, a esa energía desbordante y positiva, a esa mente confundida entre sus propios deseos, ese día conoció a Hayama Kotaro quien cursaba el nivel medio y vivía en el complejo, solo, por razones desconocidas.

Y fuera de cualquier pronóstico en el que Reo creyó que terminaría odiándole resultó ser un sujeto de lo más bueno y confiable. Apoyaba mucho a Nebuya y a él con lo que necesitasen mientras sobrellevaba la escuela y su trabajo de medio tiempo.

A veces el chico desaparecía un par de días y volvía, se encerraba en la habitación del moreno y volvía a repetirse un ciclo en el que ambos se lastimaban. Reo quería hacer algo al respecto pero siempre se sentía atado de manos, incapaz de ayudarlos si ellos mismos no querían ser salvados.

Un día Hayama volvió a la posada y duró mucho tiempo sin irse, hasta hoy en día seguía ahí y solo se dedicaba a estudiar y trabajar para volver por las noches y descansar ya sea en su cama o en la de Nebuya. Los fines de semana estaba pegado a él haciendo mil y un cosas por ese hogar, Reo iba tras de ellos como madre preocupona mientras se les unía a la fiesta Kiyoshi Teppei, todo lucía como felicidad.

Cuando compró su laptop, algo moderna, un capricho simple después de un arduo trabajo dentro de la estética en la que era ayudante, Reo empezó a conocer gente en internet. Algunos interesantes, gente de muchos lugares, países, ciudades, un mundo infinito que se abría ante sus ojos con el poder de un click y entre click y click lo encontró, esa persona especial y superior a todas las demás, la persona que le robaría el aliento, que lo dejaría pensando todo el día en él.

Himuro Tatsuya vivía en una ciudad a ocho horas de distancia de donde Reo pero ese no fue impedimento para decirle que poco importaban las carreteras, los autos y los metros y metros de tierra que les dividieran, lo que sentía era genuino.

El problema es que Himuro daba por entendido que Reo era chica.

Reo no tenía problema con ser tratado como una pero hubo un momento en que fue incapaz de decirle la verdad.

Y pensó que no habría problema con ello.

No pensó que se enamoraría de esa sonrisa al otro lado de su pantalla, en esa videollamada.

Para su fortuna Himuro Tatsuya era un joven ocupado entre la escuela y apoyando al negocio de su primo por lo cual no podía viajar justo ahora, estaba muy atareado así que Reo esperanzado pensaba que podría dejarle de amar antes de enfrentarse a esa conversación, evitarla era su plan pero no…cada día lo amaba más.

Y bueno, por Teppei, el apenas duró unos meses y reforzaron esos lazos siendo un inseparable grupo de cuatro pero un día partió, dejó un vacío pero era por su propia felicidad. El grupo volvía a ser de tres y sobrellevaron eso de una buena manera, Reo aun desconocía los problemas que hubiesen tenido ellos dos pero eso quedó en el pasado, era hora de mirar al futuro.

Era hora de reír junto a ese nuevo inquilino de cejas pobladas que sentado en una banca cerca de la fuente miraba a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus ideas, en aquellos viejos momentos de pasado que quería enterrar.

Miraba al celular y tenía tres mensajes sin contestar, lo cerró y miró a otro punto. Tenía que prepararse para la universidad, las tareas, los próximos exámenes pero tan pronto habría un libro perdía la concentración. Comúnmente toda su vida pasaba en su mente cuando no quería trabajar y eso pasaba pero ahora, al final, se estancaba en el recuerdo de Kiyoshi Teppei y eso no le gustaba para nada.

No es que Hanamiya lo odiara aunque él intentaba mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que de eso se trataba. No quería profundizar en saber de qué iba sus sentimientos. Chistaba irritado, pateaba un poco la rejilla metálica de una pieza del jardín y hundía sus orbes entre sus cabellos escuchando de nueva cuenta el móvil. Lo cogió y sin leer el mensaje lo apagó…ya después diría que no tenía carga o algo así.

Entreabrió los ojos pero aun así sentía como si los tuviese cerrado pues seguía pensando en Teppei, en los mensajes, en todo.

Se volvería loco de tanto pensar.

Debía enterrar todo y continuar.

Pero no podía y le jodía no ser tan fuerte. Todos aquellos mensajes eran de Hara quien preocupado preguntaba por él a todas horas del día ¿Quién era Hara? Fue algo así como un hermano, uno que nunca deseo tener. Lo conoció por casualidad, por un paso horrible del destino y terminó viviendo en casa del chico cuya familia lo acogió como si fuera parte de la familia.

Hara no solo le protegía, le sobreprotegía porque estaba preocupado, era comprensible pero ya no era ese niño llorón del pasado, ya había crecido y el otro debía entenderlo, debía dejarlo ir y hacer su vida, dejarle hacer la propia , darle un respiro.

La gente parecía enloquecer en las cercanías de Hanamiya.

Giró el cuerpo en la banca y ahí estaba alguien de pie observándole. Los ojos café, cabello castaño y piel morena clara. Sonrisa de idiota, cuerpo perfecto y unos labios de ensueño. Ah, no quería alucinar, no a esas horas del día.

Pero no alucinaba, Teppei estaba ahí.

Suspiró y se sentó. Teppei se acercó y le puso la mano en la cabeza despeinándole las hebras negras. Hanamiya a chistado, sabe que a cualquiera le había partido la cara pero con él se limitó a molestarse y quitarle la mano.

-¿Estás molesto? –cuestionó. Hanamiya se puso de pie dispuesto a partir, dispuesto a ignorar sus sentimientos que acelerados querían surgir ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora? No podía ser cierto el estarse emocionando con verle los fornidos brazos.

-No te conozco –reprendió fingiendo demencia. Caminó dejándole atrás entre el arrepentimiento y lo que sentía correcto.

-Eh, bueno, me puedo presentar yo soy…-y antes de seguir con la patética serie de intentos de Kiyoshi por obtener la atención de aquel joven ojos miel fue interrumpido por un rubio que corriendo se le colgó como koala.

-¡Teppei! ¡Huy por tu vida que nee-san va a matarte! –decía riendo, descaradamente feliz. Hanamiya se ha detenido a verlos en aquella aura en la cual él no encajaba.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tanto se ha molestado? –pregunta riendo, bajando al rubio al suelo.

-¿Cómo no me voy a enojar si vienes a dejar las invitaciones como si fuese periódico y te vas sin decir más? –aparece y le da un manotazo en el pecho cuando Hayama se ha separado de él. Su expresión es seria pero se destensa cuando mira los ojos de Teppei. Reo se pone de puntas y lo besa en la mejilla, casi coqueto, Teppei no se resiste pues sabe que así es su querido amigo – felicidades, Kiyo-chan…mira que si no te casaras te robo.

-Aun estás a tiempo de que cambie de opinión –susurra a la cercanía, ambos bromeando.

-No me tientes – Reo ríe ante la respuesta acertada de Kiyoshi, era el único que le seguía el plan del coqueteo de amigos y se mantenía firme, heterosexual y sin pensar mal de sus intenciones que se basaban en un simple compañerismo en el cual podían bromear con chispa de sensualidad.

-¿Has venido a decirnos sobre la boda? Nebuya no está, fue a hacer las compras. ¡Si quieres lo esperamos! –decía energico como siempre Hayama. Hanamiya está por realizar su majestuoso escape pero es interceptado por la mirada de Mibuchi.

-Hanamiya. Ven, conoce a Kiyoshi –el otro se resigna incapaz de negarse. Ambos cruzan miradas nuevamente y un escalofrío que va desde el pecho al resto del cuerpo les invade, y no les gusta aquello pero fingen estar normales.

-Hey…-dijo sin animos. Kiyoshi le sonríe ya que no han podido decir más, fueron cruelmente interrumpidos por Hayama.

-Él es quien se casará pronto, seguro estás interesado en oir como nos conocimos, fue una historia graciosísima. –dice haciendo memoria el rubio.

-Vayamos a casa, les invito un café a los tres. Charlemos hasta que se nos caigan las lenguas. Teppei tiene que decirnos detalles de la boda y seguro Hanamiya querrá escuchar más sobre cómo nos conocimos –comenta Reo, la verdad a Hanamiya no le interesaba para nada la historia de ese sujeto, o de ello intentaba convencerse.

-No te dejes llevar por su cara, él era un stripper.

Stripper. Una profesión de los demonios otorgada a alguien con un aura angelical ¿Cómo habrá sido en su trabajo? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba? ¿Qué tal lo hacía? No, esas eran preguntas que no debía hacerse por el bien de su salud mental y preferencia sexual.

-No digas esas cosas tan abiertamente, Hayama –dijo avergonzado pero parece que nadie le ha prestado atención. Ahora Hanamiya estaba interesado.

Estaba interesándose mucho en él, muy muy rápido.


	3. Protegerte

_Tardé en actualizar pero aquí esta sin falta. Una disculpa. Disfrutenlo._

* * *

—Oh, seguro Hana-chan se muere de ganas por escuchar la historia —dijo pasando una taza de café al chico quien sarcásticamente pensaba algo como "claro, me muero de ganas" mientras tomaba de la taza y soplaba de ella. No sabía cómo demonios se había metido en ese asunto. Ahora ahí, reunidos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, los cinco estaban sentados en la peculiar sala de Mibuchi Reo.

El lugar era de lo más adorable lleno de decoraciones muy lindas y detalles con flores, mariposas y demás. Quien lo viera pensaría que se trataba de una casa de muñecas cuando en realidad era la sala de un hombre con gustos peculiares.

Hanamiya tenía planeado alejarse pero rápidamente fue interceptado por Hayama Kotaro y arrastrado hasta ese sitio de olor a flores y excesivos detalles rosas. Una alfombra bien cuidada, un gato de lo más huraño cuyo nombre era "Sei" y una vajilla que constaba de tazas muy hermosas y un lindo plato con galletas horneadas. ¿Acaso todos ahí tenían hogares tan peculiares y poco masculinos? Suspiró tomando la galleta y decidió darle una oportunidad, era buena.

—Oh vamos chicos, no quiero que sofoquen al nuevo con esas cosas. —y alguna parte de Hanamiya deseaba que todos asintieran, le dejasen irse y pasar la tarde metido en su libro cuya trama de un hombre sin empleo no era de lo mejor pero es lo que había. Otra parte de él quería saber cómo fue que ese chico terminó en esa clase de empleo, como es que llegó a ese lugar, como es que ahora está a punto de casarse y el rumbo de sus pensamientos no le gustaba para nada.

—Seguro no le importa, él es un chico curioso además nada le traumará después de lo que vió al llegar —río con dulzura Reo.

—Nos ha descubierto a mí y a Nebu en pleno asunto, el chico se puso pálido, apenas y habló. Creímos que huiría pero aquí sigue como un soldado caído —Teppei aguantaba la risa viendo de reojo a Hanamiya que hasta detrás de ese rostro de piedra parecía en una lucha interna por no lucir avergonzado.

—Después de ver a estos dos en ello no creo que tengamos que reprimir nuestras charlas. Hana-chan ya es parte del grupo, pasó la primer prueba — el de cejas amplias miró a Reo alzando una ceja ¿Acaso verlos en pleno acto era parte de una prueba? Nah, solo era una coincidencia que usaron como excusa para una bien ejecutada broma.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo hablar un poco al respecto… todo empezó hace unos años cuando estudiaba en la universidad…

En aquellas épocas de juventud de Teppei la situación era de lo más difícil. Teniendo una grande familia y siendo el mayor de muchos hermanos y medios hermanos de los cales se sentía responsable por igual lo único que deseaba era por una vez darles una feliz velada navideña llena de regalos, risas, momentos mágicos y recuerdos que él como el hermano mayor podía otorgarles pero ¿De dónde obtendría fondos?

La escuela era demandante, los trabajos a veces costaban su beca entera y apenas quedaba para poder apoyar a los menores con gastos que sus padres eran incapaces de sobrellevar o solo ignoraban y seguían con sus vidas teniendo más y más criaturas fuera del matrimonio lo que solo significaba una nueva vida que cuidar, una nueva alegría. Teppei quería a todos sus hermanos, no importaba si solo fuesen hijos de su padre solo de su madre, no hacia distinción.

La familia era enorme y procuraba ante todo reunirlos cada cierto tiempo para que entre todos entendieran que compartían lazos, que podían no ser rivales como sucedía en las familias comunes, que podían apoyarse entre ellos. Todos resultaban ser jóvenes y niños educados, bien cuidados a los que no descuidó ni por error. Si uno enfermaba Teppei corría a su auxilio. Si el pequeño de kínder no tenía quien lo recogiera entonces huía de la última clase dispuesto a socorrerlo aunque eso le costase una falta.

Teppei amaba a su grande y extraña familia, su padre y madre solo lo tuvieron a él como hijo en común, se separaron y empezaron a construir otras familias. Nunca les restregó en cara ni les reprendió por ello, eran humanos y estaban en su derecho de rehacer sus vidas, mientras estuviese en su poder les apoyaría a todos.

Ese era Teppei, noble como nadie. Todos le querían.

Entonces esa navidad quería hacer algo especial para todos sus pequeños hermanitos y le llegó el anuncio interesante de un empleo nocturno que no se cruzaba con sus estudios y solo duraba un par de horas con buena paga. Aceptó sin preguntar más detalles, inocente a muerte.

Llegó al lugar, mujeres a montones. Alzó una ceja mientras vislumbraba una especie de bar con decoraciones de madera y luces tenues. Las viejas y algunas jóvenes veían, parloteaban y aplaudían mientras reían a todo pulmón. Recibió una bolsa, unas indicaciones y pasó a un vestidor sin querer llamar mucho la atención de las señoras. Sacó el traje, se extrañó pensando que tal vez se trataba de una confusión pero al no haber nadie próximo para preguntar terminó por ponérselo.

El traje era de bombero, algo entallado pero a su medida. Definitivamente el material, las hechuras y detalles significaban que ese no era un traje genuino ni que lo salvaría de un incendio y por encima de todo estaba la peculiaridad de que este se desabrochaba de los costados del pantalón.

Salió, miró a su amigo y contratista que le dio un par de palmadas agradeciéndole y contándole que realmente estaba corto de personal y últimamente había mucha demanda. Despedidas de solteras, eventos privados, era difícil manejarlos todos y pocos hombres se prestaban a esas cosas. Sin más lo lanzó con un par de palmadas a lo que eran unas escaleras y antes de poder decir algo las cortinas se abrieron y ahí estaban las mujeres anonadadas, estupefactas y continuamente gritaron, aplaudieron, chiflaron y le arrancaron un sonrojo.

Hasta ese punto entendió en que se había metido. No habia vuelta atrás ni tiempo para buscar otro trabajo en plena víspera y que además fuese tan accesible. Mientras no tuviera que pasar de ese espectáculo estaba bien. Caminó, fingió valentía y empezó una leve danza que a pesar de lucir temerosa era excitante ante la vista de las chicas. Prenda tras prenda, aplauso tras aplauso y billete tras billete en la entallada prenda interior que les daría a todos la mejor navidad de sus vidas.

Teppei estaba avergonzado consigo mismo pero satisfecho de los resultados y de que toda esa propina sería sorpresivamente para él. Sonrió, esa navidad fue maravillosa.

Siguió con ese trabajo en secreto, era un alivio tenerlo pues con ello podía seguir pagando la escuela, ayudar a su familia y darse algunos lujos. Graduado un día de la universidad con toga y birrete, por las noches portando un traje similar el cual tenía que desprenderse ante sus espectadoras y alguno que otro pilluelo espectador; entre ellos estaban dos jóvenes, uno muy sonriente y el otro más serio.

Se acercaron a donde Teppei estaba tan pronto terminó su espectáculo y aceptó una copa cortesía de la casa. Alzó la vista, una presentación, un par de risas, una charla amena y el inicio de una amistad. Ese día conoció a un animado Reo y a un chico con el corazón roto de nombre Nebuya.

—Ese día Nebu-chan estaba de lo más triste entonces le dije ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver algunos cueros? Dudó, dudó demasiado… pero lo arrastré a ese lugar y conocimos a este chico ¿Increíble no? —dijo con emoción Reo.

—Tiempo después me solicitó hospedaje. Es un buen hombre que nos ayudó mucho con el mantenimiento de acá. —comentaba Nebuya mientras el café se había enfriado ya.

—En casa no había mucho espacio y terminé en este lugar. —dijo con simpleza sonriendo de esa forma que le irritaba a Hanamiya pero que generaba algo muy profundamente.

—Y después me conoció a mí —se auto señaló Hayama —aunque nuestro encuentro no fue tan emocionante como el de ellos pero si igual al tuyo.

—Sí, no los vi solo una vez —suspiró fingiendo dolor al recordar pero Teppei era de las clases de personas que tras descubrirlos reía y cerraba la puerta insistiéndoles en continuar pensando lo hermosa y activa que era la juventud actualmente.

Hanamiya quien no había hablado en absoluto en toda la plática solo se limitaba a escuchar diciéndose mentalmente que no debía estar interesado pero que irremediablemente había capturado la interesante historia del joven de cabellos castaños, linda sonrisa y cuerpo de ensueño.

Una llamada lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y caminó sin decir mucho para contestar pero vio de quien era colgando inmediatamente.

—Número equivocado. —alzó los hombros dejando el móvil de lado, ni siquiera recordaba cuando lo había encendido de nuevo, tal vez fue inconsciente pero decidió apagarlo de nueva cuenta.

La charla se extendió entre detalles de la boda, de la vida entre Hayama y Nebuya además de saber que inesperadamente Reo tenía una pareja a distancia. Miraron a Hanamiya esperando escuchar de sus labios algo de su vida romántica pero este alzó los hombros con desdén para morder una galleta.

—Amo el ajedrez. Ganar es mi pasión —los chicos parpadearon y sonrieron entre ellos. Esa era la clase de persona que era Hanamiya, esa clase de chicos que decían no al amor, a las cursilerías y a tomarse de la mano pero cuando el amor le golpeaba de seguro terminaría siendo un chico dulce que llamaría cada medio minuto a su pareja.

—Tengo que irme a casa, Riko debe estarme esperando—dijo mirando su reloj. Asintieron y se pusieron de pie para partir cada quien a su respectivo lugar. Las despedidas de mano, el tocar la del otro, sentir ese choque eléctrico del cuerpo ajeno al propio y cruzar las miradas por un segundo que parecía una eternidad.

Era absurdo decir que algo había nacido pero tal vez ese algo siempre estuvo ahí, ese deseo de perderse eternamente en el mirar de otro ser.

Partió dejándolo con miles de dudas, Teppei caminaba negando con la cabeza, tallándose los cabellos y regañándose por haber pensado en medio segundo lo fabuloso que sería devorar sus labios. En casa le esperaba su prometida, no podía darse el lujo de perderse en los recovecos de su mente por la pasión que prendía un desconocido.

Hanamiya se tiró en su cama, algo incómoda pero poco importaba. Tenía esa sensación de ardor, imaginarlo moviéndose seductoramente en ese traje de bombero y sentir como su cuerpo reaccionó ante la imagen mental. La lucha interna de que hacer apareció y la puerta se cerró un momento.

Un masaje, las caricias propias mientras su mente le daba el mejor espectáculo de su vida que no era comparable a ver videos pero si era menos, seguramente, a verlo en persona. Aun así pensar en Teppei seduciéndole con su erótica danza, con ese traje ajustado, con esa prenda interior que enmarcaba perfectamente su falo le hizo terminar en su propia mano, ver ese líquido blanquecino, sentirse asqueado, molesto, capaz de romper cualquier cosa que se pusiera ante sus ojos. Se había masturbado con la imagen del sexy stripper que acababa de conocer y que para colmo pronto se casaría con una mujer.

Se lavó el cuerpo, se vistió y encendió el móvil sin razón, tal vez curiosidad. Tan pronto cargó otra llamada apareció. Suspiró, picó el botón y se puso el auricular en el oído.

—Disculpa, mi móvil estaba apagado en casa y estuve todo el día fuera —susurró sin decir hola.

—Me estaba preocupando ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó esa voz amable de la que Hanamiya no se fiaba, debía medir sus palabras.

—Bien ¿Qué hay de tus padres?...

—Te extrañan, deberías regresar —dijo lastimoso al otro lado de la línea. Hanamiya apretó los labios y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones dudoso de decirle que las cosas no eran asi que eran sus propios padres los que sugirieron que dejara ese hogar.

—Pronto les visitaré. —casi pudo ver la sonrisa del joven al otro lado de la línea.

—Esperaré eso. Buenas noches…

—Buenas noches, Hara —colgó la llamada, apagó el móvil y lo tiró de lado.

La vida de Hanamiya había sido una telaraña de dramas en donde más se adentraba más se enredaba pero él quería ser la araña de esa red, dominarla.

Su historia con la familia de Hara era buena excepto por un par de detalles. Se conocieron bajo unas condiciones complicadas para dos niños pequeños pero siempre estaba agradecido de alguna forma sintiendo que debía de pagar el favor de salvarlo. Hara lo había salvado de un cruel destino cuando eran infantes, le había llevado a casa y sus padre habían cuidado de él. Crecieron juntos como si fueran hermanos, hombro a hombro cometiendo travesuras a los adultos, riéndose, mofándose de otros.

Compartían cierta malicia pero todo cambiaba cuando Hanamiya debía enfrentarse por sí mismo a los males del mundo, a ser constantemente retado por otros chicos de su escuela quienes, tras saber su solitaria vida, se burlaban de él diciéndole que sus padres no le querían y por eso estaba con la familia de Hara.

Kazuya Hara lo protegió de lo defendible, de lo indefendible, de todo lo que pudiese acercase y potencialmente dañar a Hanamiya. Pelear con otros era cosa de todos los días, ver al peligris con heridas por defenderlo era algo que aumentaba día a día. Ante los maestros y sus padres mentía diciendo que era por causa propia y solo el más bajo sabía que era una falsedad, una capa.

Sus padres no tardaron en saber sus motivos pero no pudieron detenerle y pronto se toparon ante una pared, ante un Hara que iracundo sobreprotegía los pasos del chico. Prácticamente vivía, respiraba y dormía para cuidar de Hanamiya. Sofocante, exhaustivo e incontrolable era el asunto, sabían ellos que para Hara debió ser algo duro y traumático salvar a un chico a tan temprana edad.

Un psicólogo les recomendó separarlos pero no podían simplemente mandar a Kazuya lejos o a Makoto a otro lugar, ambos eran importantes. Cuando Hanamiya cumplió la mayoría de edad a pesar de lo difícil [realmente difícil] que fue pudo separarse de esa familia por el bien de Hara dejó atrás a las únicas personas que vieron por él todos esos años.

Y le dolía pero lo mejor era no volver a verlos, no volver a verlo.

Se sentía responsable por que su llegada, ese instante en que fue salvado, todos esos días a su lado hicieron una fractura en ese lecho familiar que tal vez era irreparable. Hanamiya quería ser la araña, ahora con su mayoría de edad tomaría de los hilos y empezaría a tejer su nido enterrando todo ese pasado, todo ese daño, toda esa gente lastimándole, a Hara quien le cuidó cegado en su cariño de una manera exagerada, todas esas penas quedarían atrás.

Un día nuevo apareció, por algún motivo al despertar Hanamiya tenía la sensación de no haber descansado nada y tal vez era por mucho pensar en todo. Además de sus propios dramas ahora poco a poco empezaba a conocer los de otras personas que parecían querer entrar forzosamente a su vida.

Escuchó un grito, otro más y se levantó de golpe ¿Acaso en ese lugar era común hacerlo? Salió con pijama aun y vio a Hayama lanzando injurias, palabras impronunciables en ese horario familiar y sus pasos firmes partiendo hacia la salida del lugar. Ahí de pie Nebuya no le detuvo, algo lo aferraba a la tierra, algo le impedía ir detrás de él. Reo bajó inmediatamente y se asomó a la calle pero no pudo verle, volvió con Nebuya y lo abrazó.

No, no debía preguntar qué pasaba, no era asunto suyo pero seguramente tarde o temprano se vería involucrado en aquello.

Si era cierto que Nebuya y Hayama tenían problemas era algo que no había pasado desde hace un tiempo pero era algo que Hanamiya desconocía. No sabía también de las diferencias enormes de metas y deseos de ambos que los hacían totalmente incompatibles pero que al ser tan tercos los había mantenido unidos.

Ese día volvió a ver a Teppei más tarde. Entró a casa de Nebuya y salió después de mucho rato con un cigarrillo en boca, aparentemente estresado. Rebuscaba entre sus bolsas un encendedor sin éxito y miró a Hanamiya quien le observaba desde la fuente del centro del jardín con libro en mano. Se acercó a paso lento y antes de decir algo el de pelo negro sacó el encendedor y lo prendió. Teppei se inclinó, la cercanía los alertó pero no se alejaron. Encendió el cigarrillo y se separó exhalando un poco, casi sensual, se podía haber derretido ante esa imagen.

—¿Fumas mucho? —preguntó con naturalidad Hanamiya.

—No, odio hacerlo. Lo hago cuando tengo una culpa —se sentó a su lado con las piernas abiertas como lo hacen los hombres mirando hacia la puerta de Nebuya.

—Supongo que debe ser una gran culpa para que tiembles de esa forma —Teppei notó ese tic nervioso en su pierna y se detuvo.

—Las personas que no comparten sueños no pueden compartir destino…—dijo como una afirmación. Hanamiya miró la expresión de tristeza de Teppei.

—A mí me importa un carajo las cosas como el sueño o el destino. Si la vida te jode dándote ese sentimiento que te ata a un imbécil no puedes hacer nada. —Teppei le miró sorprendido y soltó una risa — Qué…—se cubrió los labios, apagó el cigarrillo en la orilla de la fuente y negó con la cabeza.

—No pensé que fueras tan duro para hablar…

—Ni tu tan delicado…

—Pero has dicho una verdad. Al amor no le importa tus planes ni tu destino…solo aparece cuando no lo esperas —sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, de nuevo ese choque les pegó. Pronto intentó cambiar el tema. — Kotaro se fue, espero que regrese pronto.

—Le vi partir, estaba muy enojado…—alzó los hombros sin interés.

—Había pasado hace tanto pero esta vez vi a Nebuya muy mal, me siento culpable —Hanamiya le miró con ese rostro de "sé que me vas a contar aunque a mí me importe un carajo escucharte"— Nebuya es un soñador que desea una familia, Kotaro no. Eso los separa constantemente pero al saber lo de la boda pues…

—Charlaron de ello …

—Si, y ahora partió. —se peinó lo cabellos liberando un poco su estrés tras contar ello.

—¿No saben dónde está? —Teppei asintió — ¿Por qué no le buscan?, hablan con él y asunto arreglado…

—No es tan fácil. Si él fue a ese lugar es porque no planea volver con Nebuya… —negó con la cabeza —no aun al menos. Perdón por decirte todo esto, tal vez ni te importe.

—No me importa pero es más interesante el dolor real que el ficticio —dejó de lado su libro.

—¿Eres una especie de sádico? No te molestes pero pensé al verte que solo eras un chico tímido…

—No hables de apariencias señor stripper —Teppei se sonrojó y negó.

—Yo ya no me dedico a ello… —asintió—lo hice hace un tiempo pero ya no debo, estoy por casarme.—Hanamiya se puso de pie dejando su libro de lado y sin decir más empezó a partir a su habitación

—¿Puedo decir que es una pena? Me hubiera gustado ver ese espectáculo…—rió ladino porque aun sin verlo se imaginaba el rostro de Teppei sonrojado hasta la frente por el comentario.

—Si aún quieres puedo mostrarte… —respondió en lo alto. Hanamiya alzó una mano sin detener su andar despidiéndose.

—Será otro día, hoy tienes que cuidar de tu amigo. —entró a su casa y se perdió de la vista de Teppei quien tras saber lo que había dicho se sintió más culpable pero no podía encender otro cigarrillo pues Hanamiya se había llevado el fuego además de su aliento.

Un deseo prohibido estaba naciendo

* * *

_Más cosas se van aclarando ¿Que les está parecendo, espero que les esté gustando. Gracias por sus reviews. Saludos!_

**-Yisus**


	4. Tantas llamadas

_El capitulo de hoy agregué cosas y personajes de último momento. Espero que les guste el giro de la historia. Lean y den su opinión. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. Los leo todos y me arrancan sonrisas. Me motivan. Disfruten._

* * *

Despertó en medio de aquella enorme cama sentándose. Una pijama que no era propia le vestía, unas ojeras y la hinchazón invadían sus ojos, el dolor del cuerpo y su búsqueda intentando esclarecer sus ideas, el donde estaba, el por qué estaba ahí. Esa no era su casa ni la de Nebuya, pronto un recuerdo de aquel hombre de apariencia peligrosa apareció en su mente, sus palabras dulces susurrándole al oído un "deberías quedarte aquí conmigo…" y entonces Kotaro perdió la respiración en un suspiro. Alzó la vista y miró en el marco de la puerta de esa habitación a un joven rubio que le miraba con brazos cruzados.

—No preguntaré que pasó por que creo ya saberlo —emitió el joven observándole con detenimiento.

—Entonces no es necesario que me digas lo que piensas porque ya sé que me dirás —sonríe fingidamente, tal vez en el exterior no luce herido pero por dentro las cosas se tornan derruidas.

—A veces me molesta haber permitido que supieras tanto de mí, Kotaro —se acercó a la cama donde el otro aun sentado le observaba.

—No es malo, nos evitamos discusiones innecesarias —dijo con simpleza mientras sentía como se hundía la cama a un lado.

—Esa es otra cosa que odio, ¿sabes que más odio? Que ahora sea yo el que esté de este lado del juego…—susurró lastimero, Kotaro desvió la mirada y el silencio los envolvió. Unos labios posados sobre su cuello le helaron la piel, unos besos en aquella zona que subieron por su mejilla. Él sabía cómo besarle, como incitarlo, se conocían hasta la punta de los pies, hasta el más fino cabello. Sus rostros frente a frente, sus miradas levemente chocaron y cuando sintió la cercanía a sus labios retrocedió rápidamente. —no tienes idea como odio esto…

—Miyaji….—le vio levantarse de la cama y caminar con furia cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de él de golpe. Kotaro se quedó ahí con las palabras en la garganta incapaz de decir más. El rubio se tiró sobre la cama nuevamente y se echó las cobijas encima sin poder conciliar el sueño pero recordando como rayos había llegado hasta ese punto.

Memoria tras memoria se mostró en su mente pero la más representativa fue el día que conoció a Nebuya, de ahí empezó una revolución en su interior. Hayama Kotaro quien era incapaz de detenerse o preocuparse por algo o alguien ahora estaba ahí en una lucha entre seguir siendo el mismo joven de siempre o parar marcha y tomar de la mano de alguien para siempre.

Siempre metiéndose en líos sin pensar en consecuencias, impulsivo, inmaduro, desenfrenado, así era su vida. Ese día había abierto la boca de más ante unos sujetos y su novio adinerado no estaba para defenderlo pero confiaba en sus habilidades cosa que era un error cuando a quienes se enfrentaba eran a tres peleadores expertos pero Kotaro no era capaz de medir el peligro.

Un golpe seco, una patada en el estómago y otra en las costillas fueron suficientes para hacerlo flagelar de dolor. Cuando uno de ellos iba a lanzar un golpe en la cara se detuvo, un hombre grande estaba parado frente a ellos. En sus ojos la sed de sangre, en sus enormes puños seguro había experiencia para los combates y sus patadas debían ser letales.

—¿No están haciendo mucho alboroto por aquí? —dijo el sujeto con voz grave haciendo retroceder a los tres chicos.

—Descuida amigo, nosotros ya nos íbamos —tomaron sus sacos y emprendieron el escape mientras que el rubio se sujetaba el tórax con fuerza. El moreno se inclinó a él y le levantó las hebras rubias mostrando el bello rostro de Kotaro quien se quejaba del dolor.

—¿Necesitas que llame al médico? — el otro negó con la cabeza sentándose como pudo. Ahí en medio de aquel callejón pobre donde la luna apenas y cruzaba con sus rayos ambos se vieron a los ojos, fue un primer encuentro que lo cambiaria todo.

—Solo me sacaron el aire pero…oh hombre, tú me robas el aliento—dijo con descaro Kotaro haciendo que Nebuya abriese los ojos.

—Estás ebrio, no puedo dejarte aquí —dijo ignorando sus palabras y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pasos torpes, un caminar descompensado y las quejas del rubio mientras las calles los guiaban a la posada.

Después de eso Kotaro despertó en su casa agradecido de que le salvase, le contó a prisa que llevaban rato molestándoles y cuando respondió se lo tomaron fatal. Partió y volvió días después con una pequeña bolsa en mano; dijo con naturalidad "espero no tengas problema pero necesito un techo por hoy".

Otros días pasaron y Kotaro iba y venía, se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de alguien más en su solitario hogar, a veces ni pedía permiso cuando ya estaba dentro de casa, cuando se estaba bañando con él, cuando se besaban y pasaban a cosas más subidas de tono. Nebuya lo sabía, sabía que las visitas de Kotaro eran por una causa que no quería escuchar pero necesario saber así que a regañadientes le contó su situación.

Kotaro salía con un joven adinerado pero a veces este no tenía tiempo para él y cuando estaban juntos discutían. Ambos estaban bien, se querían pero no había ataduras y aun así Kotaro exigía demasiado de su atención, más de la que Miyaji podía darle. Cuando peleaban huía de aquella casa y terminaba en los brazos de Nebuya lo que lo dejaba como el amante de un hombre despechado.

En un principio no aceptó esa realidad, le mantuvo a raya pero aun así no le corría de su casa, no tenía corazón y sabía que tan pronto Miyaji le hablase Kotaro correría a sus brazos, entonces una vez más Nebuya quedaría solo en aquella casa mirando la puerta y esperando a que ellos discutieran para que las risas del rubio iluminaran su casa.

Volvía de nueva cuenta y el deseo pudo más que la conciencia, se entregaban sin control en cualquier lugar intentando plasmarle en su cuerpo, obligándole a amarle, implorando entre besos que dejara aquella destructiva relación y se quedase a su lado.

Kotaro se hundía en esa nobleza, en esos sentimientos bondadosos pero también temía no poder volver a la superficie y andar como si nada, dejarlo en cualquier punto sin sentir arrepentimiento, temía a enamorarse y estancarse en una relación. Le aterraban las palabras como rutina, familia, compromiso.

Miyaji nunca le exigió nada de eso, nunca le pidió nada más que comprensión puesto que no podía dedicar sus días a Kotaro pero este de forma ambigua quería de alguien que le atendiese pero sin llegar al punto de una relación seria, necesitaba de un amante informal que suspirara por él todos los días.

Pero encontrar alguien así era paradójico, casi utópico.

Estaba entonces en la indecisión de permanecer a lado del libertinaje que ofrecía la relación de Miyaji junto con su desatención y falta de tiempo contra el amor incondicional de Nebuya junto con toda esa nube de sueños por tener una familia, un matrimonio, cosas que no podía ofrecerle.

Un día llegó con varias maletas, pidió hospedaje y los ojos de Nebuya brillaron, esa vez se quedaría a su lado y no volvería con Miyaji. A pesar de ser oficialmente parejas el vivir en casas por separado extrañaba a Nebuya y entonces un día solo dijo "deberías quedarte aquí conmigo…".

Aquello, esas simples palabras bastaron para hacer temblar el corazón de Kotaro y negar con la cabeza, dar ese paso era formalizar y aceptar algo que no podía aceptar pero Nebuya lo entendió y no insistió, al menos no hasta el día en que Kiyoshi Teppei apareció con la invitación a su boda y todo se destruyó.

Solo pudo recurrir a Miyaji en ese caso, solo él podía ayudarle aunque fuera incorrecto ir a solicitarle apoyo pero no tenía a nadie más. El rubio solo suspiró con desdén al verlo frente a la puerta y sin preguntar le dejó pasar.

Se levantó nuevamente en ese día al escuchar el timbre sonar y la puerta de la casa abrirse. Una voz desconocida apareció y Hayama alzó una ceja saliendo de la cama totalmente descalzo para escuchar más claramente la conversación. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no llamar la atención y que las voces se colaran más fácilmente.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí ¿En qué pensabas? —le reclamaba la voz de aquella persona.

—No puedo dejarle así, eso haría con cualquiera. Si estuvieras tú en su lugar…

—Por favor, no me hagas reír Kiyo-chan —decía el chico con confianza a Miyaji. —si fuera yo estaría durmiendo en el sillón pero está en tu cama mientras tu hiciste un tendido en la sala.

—Pero…

—Deja de lastimarte de una maldita vez —Kotaro empezó a caminar por el pasillo lo más cerca que pudo de la conversación sin ser visto.

—Tú no puedes entenderlo Takao, él…

—Es un egoísta. Está contigo, discuten y se va con el otro, discute con el otro y vuelve contigo. ¿Por qué son tan ciegos? Está jugando con ustedes —el rubio abrió los ojos y bajó la vista apretando los labios —de verdad me sorprende que tu caigas en este tipo de cosas, Kiyo-chan.

—¿Jugando? —se dignó al fin a aparecer Kotaro —¿Crees que me estoy divirtiendo acaso? ¿Vez una sonrisa en mi rostro?

—¡Kotaro! —Miyaji se sorprendió al verlo ahí de pie con una expresión de furia en sus ojos. Nadie había reprendido a Kotaro, nadie le había dicho ni directa ni indirectamente sus fallos y eso le hervía la sangre.

—Oh, debes ser tú…

—Escúchame…—el rubio alzó la voz ante Takao—sé que me he equivocado, soy un maldito humano y tú que no conoces de mí no deberías de juzgarme. Ahora ¿Crees que soy el único con errores? ¿Crees que estoy feliz con ello? No, a veces quisiera no huir pero…no puedo detenerme. —por su mejilla corrió una lagrima —y no estuviera aquí pidiendo ayuda a Miyaji si no fuera serio…

Miyaji estaba de más sorprendido, nunca había visto hablar así a Kotaro, nunca lo había visto alzar la voz ni mostrarse serio o frustrado. Inclusive cuando discutían el rubio menor prefería callar y partir sin más. Siempre estaba feliz, excitado, deseoso, travieso como si no pudiese expresar más que emociones felices pero ahora estaba ahí temblando y llorando situación que le confundía ¿Qué pasaba con el viejo Kotaro que conocía? No cabe decir que el pelinegro se quedó sin argumentos, extrañamente quiso seguir escuchando.

—Miyaji…ayúdame. Puedo irme de aquí si quieres y nunca volverte a molestar pero yo… —se cubrió los labios frustrado y emitió en un quejido —no quiero enamorarme… ayúdame.

Casi como una señal la flor favorita de Nebuya se había marchitado esa mañana, solía ser brillante y bella pero hoy estaba seca, muerta. Se sentó en una de las banquitas del jardín notando el extraño silencio que le recordaba a aquellos días en los que se sentaba a esperar a Kotaro regresar, deseaba verlo entrar por esa puerta como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue un error hablar del tema, una parte de él estaba arrepentido y la otra sentía que era algo necesario de expresar.

Quería una vida con Kotaro, verlo despertar todas las mañanas, hacer el desayuno, tender sus ropas juntos, hablar sentados en el sillón y ver televisión. No quería una relación nocturna, quería un Kotaro para toda la vida. Tener algunos gatos y a futuro buscar adoptar algún hijo. Ver cómo le cambiaba los pañales, como el pequeño crecía en sus brazos y jugaban juntos básquet o lo que gustase. Nebuya deseaba tanto eso pero sus sueños iban contra corriente.

Lo sabía cada vez que hablaba de algún tema familiar y el otro cambiaba de tema, lo sabía cuándo juraba entre susurros amor eterno y el otro le callaba con besos, lo veía en sus ojos, casi podía oler ese pánico ante esas palabras. Creyó poder soportarlo pero verlo partir todas las mañanas le rompía el corazón. Podía haber dejado a Miyaji pero no sentía haber dado ningún paso en su relación.

Abrió los ojos después de quedarse un largo rato pensando en todo ello y se encontró con la mirada indiferente de Hanamiya con su mochila escolar en la espalda. Estaba de regreso de la universidad y entonces recordó que ambos asistían a la misma escuela pero antes de preguntar el pelinegro le detuvo.

—Si me vas a preguntar si lo vi, no…hoy no fue a clases —la mirada de decepción de Nebuya se hizo presente y se recargó frustrado.

—¿Qué puedo hacer Hanamiya? ¿Qué haré si lo pierdo para siempre? —preguntó dolido. Hanamiya no sabía dar consuelo, solo alzó los hombros irritado y suspiró.

—Nadie se muere por eso, solo los inútiles y débiles. —siguió de largo dejándolo detrás de él— y los inútiles y débiles no saben del amor ¿Acaso no lo amas?

Aquellas palabras eran tan crudas, casi lacerantes y con intensión de dañar pero había una profundidad en esa última frase, una verdad que alzó el pecho de Nebuya. Amaba a Kotaro, claro que lo hacía y con todo su corazón. No se iba a morir por perderlo, se iba a morir de muchas cosas pero nunca de amor por que el amor debe ser vida, duele a mares pero jamás mata solo te hace más fuerte. Debía soportar como había soportado otras cosas y luchar hasta dar pérdida la batalla.

Sabía dónde podía estar, temía que así fuera pero las posibilidades eran grandes. No sabía cómo localizar a ese hombre pero la agenda telefónica le daría la solución, solo bastaba una llamada para decirle cosas que aún no formulaba pero que seguro al instante florecerían.

—Nee-san, necesito tu teléfono —dijo tras tocar la puerta de la casa de Reo y este abrió asintiendo rápidamente. Marcó los números y solo pasaron dos tonos para que el teléfono se alzara.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó una voz al otro lado.

—Debes ser Miyaji, Kiyoshi Miyaji —susurró al teléfono Nebuya.

—El mismo ¿Quién habla?...

—Soy Nebuya Eikichi….—dijo dudoso pero a la vez claro. Un silencio entre ambas líneas se hizo presente hasta que el moreno se dignó a hablar —¿Está contigo?

—Lo estaba hace una hora…—emitió.

—¿A dónde fue? —cuestionó con miedo el moreno.

—No tengo idea, se fue con un amigo mío. Dijo que necesitaba estar lejos. Mi amigo saldría del país hoy mismo entonces no sé cuándo volverá….

—No es necesario que me mientas —apretó el puño frustrado, Miyaji rió al otro lado.

—¿Crees que lo haría? No tengo nada que ganar, perdí ante ustedes dos. Si quieres saber más enciende el televisor, ahí sabrás donde está —la llamada se cortó. Nebuya miró al televisor de Reo y sin pedir permiso lo encendió viendo las noticias. En todos lados se hablaba de ellos y ahora sabía que ese era el lugar donde Kotaro estaba.

"La banda OldCodex estará realizando su gira por Italia y varios países de Europa…los fans aglomerados esperan en las terminales de avión a su banda favorita. Pancartas de apoyo a Kazunari Takao, su vocalista, se hicieron presentes después del falso escándalo que presentó hace unos días por una desmentida relación con su representante. Justo hoy apareció en el aeropuerto con lo que parece su nueva pareja ¿Pronto sabemos de esto? Pues esperamos que si…"

Nebuya cayó de espaldas en el sillón al ver a aquella banda evitando ser detenidos por sus fans en el aeropuerto entre ellos un rubio que iba aferrado del vocalista. No quería pensar, no quería echar a volar su imaginación y pensar que todo ese tiempo estuvo haciéndole a él lo mismo que a Miyaji, que mientras no estaba en casa estaba con alguien más, con ese sujeto de cabellos negros.

Reo estaba que no cabía en sí, no estaba enojado en su totalidad, no aun, más que nada estaba sorprendido de que ahora el otro estaba viajando a otro país con otro chico ¿Cómo pasó todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Solo quedaba pensar que Kotaro no era tan sincero como parecía.

—¿Lo viste, Kiyoshi? —preguntó en el teléfono Reo aun en shock. Al otro lado la situación era igual.

—Si, a Riko le gusta esa banda y lo estaba viendo cuando noté a Hayama ¿Qué está pensando? —Reo rió levemente pero con frustración.

—Kotaro no está pensando…—un silencio se hizo presente.

—Iré para allá, seguro Nebuya nos necesita…

—Ni hablar, pasas mucho tiempo aquí, tu futura esposa te necesita. Ni te pases por estos lares —le reprendió mientras Teppei asentía afligido. Es cierto, empezaba a tener la necesidad de pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar por culpa de esos ojos color miel. Estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo cuando ellos le llamaban.

Cortó la llamada y miró a Riko. Con el pretexto de ver a su amigo tomó las llaves y emprendió viaje, tenía suerte de tener a una mujer moderadamente comprensible pero seguro no comprendería cuando le contase que ofreció un privado a un chico que acaba de conocer.

Mientras que al otro lado de todo el drama Reo recibía un nuevo mensaje al celular que, a pesar de no tener una sonrisa, le borró toda la expresión del rostro haciéndolo palidecer. Se talló los cabellos y giró de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Himuro le anunciaba con toda la alegría del mundo que pronto le visitaría, consiguió vacaciones y dinero para partir.

Cuando las cosas no podían empeorar ahora aparecería su pareja. Lo amaba en demasía pero las mentiras se habían vuelto su propia tumba y no quería morir, no quería matar aquello, no quería perderlo tan pronto. Pero aquello era una verdad que pronto se sabría y mejor pronto que tarde.

Mientras que un mensaje nuevo de Hara aparecía en el móvil de Hanamiya quien se debatía entre cambiar de número o bloquearle pero hasta eso tenía un límite de crueldad y seguía sintiendo esa estúpida deuda de vida retenerle, impedirle ser cruel con aquel chico. Y es que si Hanamiya no se tentaba el corazón para herir a otros establecía una pauta con su familia, a ellos nunca buscaba hacerles mal.

Alzó la vista y observó la puerta abierta de su casa, ahí en el marco un hombre de cabellos castaños le observaba dejando su celular de lado. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, casi como en un lenguaje que ellos se entendían sabían que algo estaba suscitándose entre ellos y que no era del todo correcto, del todo moral.

—Si viniste por Nebuya está en otro castillo—dijo a modo de broma pero sin expresar mucho aun sentado en uno de sus pequeños sillones rodeado de libros.

—Venía a buscarte a ti… —susurró. —¿Puedo entrar?

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —dijo retador con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que a Kiyoshi le parecía de lo más excitante. Le indicó con una mano que pasara y este caminó dentro de su antiguo hogar.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti pero supongo que por algo estás aquí…

—No debería estar aquí, a veces siento que no debería pero creo que seguiré terminando en este lugar… —dijo sin pensar. Hanamiya alzó una ceja aunque por dentro un nerviosismo le invadía.

—La puerta siempre está abierta para cuando quieras partir. —le indicó poniéndose de pie pero la mano de Teppei le detuvo.

—¿Y también para entrar cuando lo desee? —su mirada fija en si le estremecía la piel, el contacto de su mano sobre su muñeca le ardía y la forma en la que sus ojos chocaban con su mirada, como exploraba sus facciones y sus labios le debilitaba, empezaba a irritarle sentirse así.

—Estas siendo osado —sus orbes miel retaron a los otros, la cercanía se volvió necesaria y aun cuando Teppei estaba asustado de esa lluvia de emociones Hanamiya parecía retarle a más con cada palabra arrastrada.

—Es algo que no había sucedido….

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Te pongo un altar? ¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños o qué? —a pesar de sus hirientes comentarios no cedieron paso. Estuvo por recordarle que era un hombre comprometido para estarse insinuando a un estudiante de universidad pero se detuvo, de verdad no importaba ser pretendido por un adulto exstripper, le molestaba que le excitase pero a su vez quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar, quería respuestas y las quería ahora ¿Por qué a lado de Teppei todo lo demás se borraba? Como si enterrara su pasado en sus miradas.

—Me pareces sorprendente….—susurró. El azabache nunca jamás admitiría, aun cuando le amenazaran de muerte, que aquello le estremeció hasta lugares que desconocía dentro de su ser. Iba a reprender pero las palabras no salieron, nada pudo hacer, fue derrotado por ese erótico tono grave de voz que tenía Teppei.

Prohibido, desconocido, sorprendente. Ninguno de los dos pensaron que un beso entre hombres se sentiría tan bien, nunca pensaron que encontrarían en otro cuyos sexos fuesen iguales unos labios que se amoldasen perfectamente a los propios. Solo un beso, a nadie mata un beso ¿No? Solo querían respuestas, ahí las tenían, y no les gustaba saberlo.

Estaban siendo arrastrados por una desenfrenada e inmoral pasión que conllevaría muy posiblemente a un amor sin remedio.

* * *

_Espero que les gustase ¿Los sorprendí? Jajajaja. ¿Esperaban más? Poco a poco, ya verán que pasa con Hanamiya y Teppei. _

**-Yisus**


	5. Vida perfecta

_Apenas pude publicar, lo lamento pero aquí está jajaja. Moriré en el trabajo por que me desvelé por eso. Disfruten la actualización y gracias por seguir esta historia._

* * *

Ese día Kiyoshi Teppei volvió a casa, dejó las llaves en el pequeño platillo a lado de la puerta donde siempre las dejaban y caminó a paso lento. Vio a Riko sentada frente al televisor que pasaba a esa hora un programa nada divertido pero no había más que hacer. Le saludó, se besaron aunque esa vez fue diferente, le besó con tanta pasión, le levantó del sillón y la llevó a paso torpe a la habitación. Se quitaron los zapatos en el proceso y cayeron en la cama. Esa noche Teppei besó a su prometida como nunca, le desvistió disfrutando del momento y le hizo el amor como un experto.

Agotada ella reposaba a su lado, cansado Teppei miraba el buró aquella foto de ambos disfrutando de las vacaciones de hace dos veranos. Se sentó en la cama mostrando su pecho desnudo, se talló los cabellos y y se desprendió de la cobija como si con eso pudiera desprenderse de la culpa de haberlo hecho con ella y no haber logrado olvidar un módico y simple beso con Hanamiya, saber que le hizo el amor a Riko pesando en él.

Se levantó de la cama sin buscar prenda ni siquiera pantunflas que le cubrieran los pies y decidió tomar un baño para relajarse, para calmar sus penas. Y las cosas empezaban a tornarse extrañas desde que vio esos ojos miel pues no podía sacar la imagen de su mente y ahora que había pecado besando sus suaves labios tenía más razones para obsesionarse con el pelinegro. Sabía que vendrían días peores y que de cierta manera Riko era inteligente, ella notaba el leve cambio en su pareja.

Si había una persona en el mundo en quien Teppei pudiera confiar era en su amigo, en su mano derecha, en aquel apoyo incondicional que seguramente entendería su pesar, sus actos y dudas. Recurrió a él al día siguiente, le contaría lo ocurrido y seguro le daría un noble y bien necesitado consejo.

—Eres un idiota, no…no cualquier idiota, si hubiera un premio al idiota más grande del mundo lo perderías por idiota…

—No seas duro conmigo Hyuuga —dijo Teppei ahí en medio del restaurante donde charlaba con su viejo compañero.

—No te hago nada solo porque estamos en un lugar público pero, ¿Recuerdas lo que dije que haría si lastimabas a Riko?

—Ouch…de recordarlo me duelen…—el chico de lentes tenía apretado los puños, miró a ambos lados y lo jaló de la camisa fingiendo delicadeza, lo llevó a los baños ante la duda del alto —¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo contener esto…—gira el cuerpo y le propina un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos mientras tosía.

—P..Pero Hyuuga…—dijo sujetándose la zona en donde lo había golpeado.

—Es solo un adelanto de lo que pasará si se te ocurre lastimarla —le señaló —ahora dime ¿Quién es ella?

—Es él…—dijo incorporándose y recibió otro golpe en las costillas— aah…. a veces me pregunto si realmente eres mi amigo.

—Soy tu amigo pero no soy tan imbécil como para dejarte cometer una estupidez como esta. ¿Cómo que él? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hombres, Teppei? —le reprendió mientras el castaño enderezaba el cuerpo aunque aún adolorido. Vale, se lo merecía y solo por eso no respondería a las agresiones de su buen amigo pero vaya que dolían sus golpes.

—Desde que lo conocí a él…—suspiró con fuerza y se sostuvo del lavamanos mirando a Hyuuga a través del espejo —…no te digo que vaya a dejar a Riko ni que quiera lastimarla solo…quiero detener esto no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con él que no puedo dejar de pensar…pensar cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas? Por favor no seas explicito con detalles que no quiero saber —dijo cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Que él es la persona más maravillosa que he visto y es que ¡Santo cielo! Si vieras su porte, sus ojos claros, su piel pálida y ese cabello negro y alborotado que da la sensación de que no es atento consigo mismo y que no lo necesita porque… Hyuuga hay personas que naturalmente son hermosas y él es así. —giró el cuerpo y volvió a suspirar con fuerza —es más bajo que yo y siempre tiene esa actitud pedante, ni siquiera me dice cosas dulces y me tiene loco…

—Déjame adivinar, te trata como basura…—comentó Hyuuga alzando una ceja.

—Sí, algo así…

—Eres un masoquista, eso es lo que pasa contigo. Sabes que adoro a Riko pero ella tampoco es una dulzura andando y ahora encuentras a alguien más agresivo y sin tacto y te pierdes en él —Hyuuga se talla los cabellos, va al lavamanos contrario y se pone un poco de agua para peinar de los mismos.

—No sé qué me pasa… pero no debería estar pasando ahora, no cuando falta tan poco para casarnos…—entrecerró los ojos con frustración, con dolor.

—¿Hasta dónde llegaste con él? —la pregunta que Hyuuga no quería hacer se hizo presente y Teppei temió responder pues se podía ganar un hueso roto.

—Nos besamos…

—¿Nada más? —le miró y el otro asintió.

Pero bien, había sido el beso más maravilloso del mundo tanto que le ardía los labios de solo recordar la boca de Hanamiya danzar en sus labios, las manos del otro sujetarle por los hombros mientras las propias le sujetaban de las mejillas para profundizar el contacto, para sentirlo suyo. Un par de mordidas, algunos sonidos y el sentir como el cuerpo de Hanamiya chocaba contra la pared. Es como si con encontrarse ambos, solos, en el mismo lugar se activase un botón que desprendía la pasión de ambos, el deseo y mandara al carajo la moral, lo correcto. Se separaron un momento con la respiración agitada, con los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos clavados en los opuestos.

Sus labios planeaban encontrarse nuevamente y el móvil de Hanamiya sonó. Creyó que lo había apagado pero no era así. Chistó, se separó dejando a Teppei ahí de pie contra la pared. Miró el mensaje de Hara, hizo una mueca de molestia y no contestó, no tenía caso hacerlo aunque cada mensaje le producía un pánico interno.

"Quiero saber dónde estás…"

¿Quién no se asustaría con eso? No dijo nada, tiró el móvil de lado y miró al de cabellos castaños fijamente. Teppei entendió esa mirada, debía irse y fingir que nada había pasado hasta el día en que la vida les diera otra oportunidad para besarse de nuevo. Y se fue dejándolo atrás sin ninguna palabra, con un nudo en la garganta deseando renacer y vivir una historia con aquel joven de ojos miel y actitud agresiva porque en esta vida no podía hacerlo.

A veces es así, a veces una vida no es suficiente para amar a quien quieras y a cuantos quieras, para entregarte a cada emoción, a veces tienes que reprimirte por no herir a los demás.

Y después de aquel incidente pasaron un par de días. Esos días en que Nebuya caía en la duda sobre si preguntarse por Kotaro o dejarlo ir, entre la preocupación de que hacía o donde estaba, sobre si comía bien y si su posible pareja lo estaba tratando bien. Tenía esa batalla interna entre estar molesto o estar angustiado pero Nebuya tenía entre todas las personas tenía un corazón noble por lo cual en secreto prendía el televisor, veía el concierto de OldCodex que ahora estaba en España y buscaba con la mirada a Kotaro pero nada, no le veía entre el tumulto de gente y a veces creía verle, se ponía de pie y se pegaba al televisor pero solo era alguien que se le parecía.

Se sentaba de nueva cuenta en el sillón, hacia la cabeza hacia atrás y con la mano acariciaba el lugar que el otro ocupaba buscando su mano, deseando que fuera un mal sueño y que él estuviera ahí. Se cubría los labios, apretaba los ojos y nuevamente intentaba encontrar fuerzas para no llorar, para no romper en un incontrolable llanto como lo hacía por las noches.

Extrañaba a Kotaro y lo amaba tanto que a veces pensaba que no importaba si se fue con otro, si llegó a engañarlo siempre y cuando volviera a su lado un minuto más, un segundo más y convencerlo de que se quedarse con él, no para siempre pero si al día siguiente, al siguiente y al que le seguía después de ese. El amor nos hace idiotas como para pensar en el perdón incondicional, en dejarse pisotear y sonreír con tal de unas migas de atención y tal vez eso era algo que Nebuya debía aprender, debía entender y madurar : su vida no debía girar alrededor de Kotaro.

Por su parte el rubio mantenía su mente y tiempo en su nueva labor, en su trabajo. Corría de un lado a otro cargando trajes, limpiando instrumentos, jalando cables, buscando botellas con agua para los integrantes de la banda. Le gustaba sentirse útil y mantenerse ocupado en algo para no pensar tanto en lo ocurrido.

Los integrantes de Old Codex eran muy divertidos y amables, se llevaba muy bien con todos y ellos le recibieron con los brazos abiertos tras ser presentado como el asistente de Takao. Con quien más sentía confianza de charlar era como ese chico Sakurai quien a pesar de ser tímido ante la batería perdía el control y se volvía un terremoto de sonidos cambiantes y armónicos que producían en quien escuchaba ese ritmo una sensación única de poder. Por su parte el bajista que se llamaba Kasamatsu era algo explosivo y vivaz pero hablaba con sabiduría por lo cual los demás se burlaban de él llamándole viejo. El guitarrista era el más atractivo de todos, se llamaba Izuki y tenía muchas seguidoras casi tantas como Takao e inclusive era acosado por muchos hombres.

Todos ellos tenían tatuajes fabulosos, un ambiente de hermandad pero también derrochaban ese aire de rebeldía que las bandas de hoy en día habían perdido. Terminaban un concierto, se encerraban en el cuarto de hotel y tomaban como locos bromeando entre ellos. Le tomaron confianza rápidamente para dejarlo entrar a esas pequeñas reuniones y escuchar sus cosas intimas y privadas como un Izuki contando aquella vez que usó una de las cajas de sonido como urinal o Kasamatsu hablando del día que se metió con un piloto de avión cuando iban a un concierto rumbo a Rusia y lo hicieron como locos dentro del baño o de aquel policía que le tocó el trasero a Sakurai motivo por el cual vivía con cierto trauma a los oficiales.

Takao alzaba los hombros, decía que no había mucho que contar puesto que nunca había tenido deseos de establecer una relación falsa y fugaz, se declaraba a sí mismo como un enamorado del amor y creía tenazmente en la fidelidad. No tenía a nadie especial pero sentía que estaba ahí afuera y que a esa persona debía serle fiel, por esa persona debía de esperar. Y ante todo negó que se hubiera acostado con su representante quien era un tipo con carácter pesado y de lentes, ¡Por Dios! Ese tipo tenía toda la cara de ser un hombre casado y con tres hijos además de heterosexual, todos sabían que no les tenía ni un poco de cariño a ellos y que estaba trabajando para la banda porque no tenía de otra.

Cuando miraron a Kotaro y esperaban escuchar la historia solo dijo algo como "no entiendo el amor ni el amor me entiende a mi…". Esa frase iluminó los ojos de los músicos y sonrieron como si hubiesen escuchado algo hermoso y místico. Kotaro no sintió nada por su parte, solo dio otro trago a su cerveza mientras el cielo nocturno tenia pintadas las estrellas preguntándose qué sería de Nebuya. Cuando todos durmieron el no pudo conciliar el sueño, rebuscó entre la montaña de basura una libreta y un lápiz empezando a escribir muy cerca de la ventana.

"Se que esto no te importará, apenas y sabes de mi pero no puedo hablar de esto con nadie más. Me conoces tan poco como para enojarte conmigo o considerarme como alguien en tu vida pero me conoces lo suficiente, creo yo, como para no juzgarme por anticipado. No te pido respuesta solo quiero saber que alguien allá afuera puede leerme, que mis sentimientos llegan hasta alguien en algún lugar el mundo y más específicamente a ese lugar. Primero te contaré sobre mis días en Europa …y prometo pronto mandarte algún detalle de acá como pago.

Despierto por la mañana y pienso en cómo estará Nebuya, a veces despierto y casi puedo oler sus hotcakes o el aroma del café que él prepara pero caigo en la realidad de que solo hay humo de cigarro y latas de alcohol. Bueno, no es tan malo como suena, estos sujetos son divertidos y no paran la fiesta.

Trabajo para la banda, es cierto que cuando huí terminé en casa de la última persona a la que debí recurrir pero pronto llegó este chico y me dijo 'Hey, te ayudaré a olvidar. Las musas te salvarán' y me arrastró a este mundo fantástico. No hay horas para dormir, tenemos toda la comida que deseamos y puedo escuchar sus conciertos gratis, ellos tocan hermoso.

No entiendo lo que Takao quiso decir con las musas pero no siento que me esté salvando. Es cierto que estoy tan concentrado en esta vida que siento que el dolor es menos intenso pero ¿Sabes? Siempre llegan las noches, duermo en un sillón mientras todos los de la banda estan regados alrededor en posible estado etílico y solo puedo mirar las estrellas 'son las mismas que veía con Nebuya desde el colchón que está en el techo' pienso y entonces siento deseos de volver pero no lo hago.

Tal vez remotamente en algún rincón de ti te preguntes ¿Por qué me fui? ¿Por qué acepté la propuesta de Takao?

Bueno, creo que es obvio al menos para mí y ojalá Nebuya lo entienda pronto, te pido que no se lo digas porque él lo entenderá hasta que lo descubra. No lo merezco. Nebuya busca en mi alguien que no puedo ofrecerle, no soy capaz de atar mi vida a un lugar, a una casa, a una persona y a una familia, me siento libre, me siento como un ave y no quiero una jaula para mí.

He sido egoísta todo este tiempo, he pretendido que no escuchaba lo que deseaba pero siempre lo supe y aun así pasaba de largo, cambiaba la plática y esperaba que lo olvidara pero no puedo más. Si me preguntas por que tomé un vuelo, viajé a otro país y no le dije nada fue por eso…porque ya me cansé de pensar solo en mí y quiero pensar en él. Estoy enamorado de Nebuya, con todo mi corazón y como nunca amé a nadie pero no amo sus ideales, no puedo sonreír y compartirlos.

Y aunque me mate merece algo mejor que un pobre joven inconstante como yo, merece de una mujer que le de los hijos que yo obviamente no puedo darle, que le prepare el desayuno y le ayude a lavar los platos. Solo espero que con esta distancia lo piense y se dé cuenta que no soy eso, que no soy lo que buscaba.

Sé que no voy a olvidarle porque Nebuya, sin duda y al menos para mí, es perfecto y lo que siempre busqué …por eso de las personas que he conocido es quien merece ser feliz. Por eso pienso en él todas las noches antes de pensar en mí…

No le hables de esta carta, tal vez vengan más después de esta, por favor que sea nuestro secreto…"

Cerró la carta, la volvió a guardar en el sobre y se levantó de la cama buscando en el mueble un libro. La escondió dentro de él y lo volvió a acomodar en el estante. Hanamiya no pensaba contestar en esa carta ni meter su cuchara en un asunto que no le concernía. Las leería, claro que si porque era humano y tenía curiosidad pero no movería un solo dedo por ayudarlos jamás, eran adultos y debían enfrontar sus problemas como tales.

No podía juzgar a Kotaro, él también estaba escapando de algo y de alguien, de muchas cosas de su pasado, de una vida triste. Abrió el libro de a lado y miró dentro de él una foto rota la cual acarició. Ahí estaba él cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño junto a su madre, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos miel muy hermosa quien lo abrazaba con enjundia. A su lado había otro hombre cuya parte estaba rota, recordó haber arrancado a ese sujeto de su vida, no quería volver a verlo jamás. Cerró el libro pero el recuerdo se enfocó en su mente como una película.

Tenía apenas cuatro años pero recuerda haberlo visto entrar a su casa como si viviera ahí desde hace años. Aspecto ligeramente juvenil, mochila en brazo y una sonrisa de la cual desconfiar. Su madre quien era muy jovencita lo traía del brazo y le hablaba al pequeño para que se acercase.

—Makoto, Makoto ven…quiero presentarte a alguien…—susurraba la mujer inclinándose a su timido hijo quien se escondía detrás de la cortina —vamos Makoto…ah, discúlpame es timido.

—Descuida… lo entiendo —el hombre se puso en cuclillas y abrió su mochila — hey Makoto, ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? —el niño quitó la tela de su rostro y miró como el chico sacaba un tablero de su mochila con muchas piezas —mira, es divertido. Este es el Rey y esta la Reina ….ven, te explicaré como se juega.

Fascinado con la forma de las figuras, las piezas tan curiosas y brillantes se acercó a paso lento hasta llegar a la mesa donde el chico ponía las piezas. Le invitó a sentarse de frente y este con total parsimonia le empezó a explicar el juego. Pieza tras pieza se movía mientras le indicaba que debía prever hasta tres movimientos del oponente. Aprendió rápido más no pudo ganarle a la primera, aquel sujeto extraño resultaba ser un campeón del juego.

—Veo que se han hecho grandes amigos… —dijo su madre llevando un par de bebidas.

—Mira mamá, tu eres como la Reina —dijo alzando la pieza hacia la mujer que sonrió con dulzura.

—Makoto, hay algo que necesito decirte… —la mujer se sentó a lado de su hijo ante la vista del otro sujeto. Le acarició los cabellos y susurró — ¿Te molestaría que él viviera con nosotros?

Hanamiya miró al chico, lo analizó e intentó grabarse sus facciones, su cara, sus mohines y actitudes. Ese timbre en su voz, la forma en que le había tratado y como le había explicado con detenimiento. Hizo un puchero y negó con ternura, ese chico no parecía mal hombre, tenía toda la finta de ser un chico bueno y si su mamá era feliz entonces él también era feliz.

En aquel entonces era un niño muy ingenuo y no sospechó que haber aceptado a ese hombre en su vida destruiría a su familia, su destino y todo su mundo. Jamás le dejes una decisión tan grande como esa a un pequeño infante pues tras crecer y descubrir el error que cometió se lamentaría para siempre.

—¡Hana-chan! —el pelinegro de cabellos largos se paró en el umbral de su siempre abierta puerta. Traía un vestido de holanes y un bonito moño de mariposas en la cabeza. Emitió un pequeño grito de lo más femenino y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo — ¡Oh! ¡Hana-chan!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? Sueltame, Reo…—intentó empujarlo. La lista de cosas que Hanamiya Makoto no aceptaba eran las demostraciones de afecto y abrazos efusivos de travestis aunque este estuviera llorando a cantaros.

—Hana-chan, me he estado guardando toda esta pena porque Nebuya está tan mal con lo de Kotaro pero yo no puedo más, necesito decírselo a alguien. —dijo aferrado al más bajo quien tenía una pequeña vena saltando en la frente ¿Qué pasaba con esta gente? Desde que llegó ahí solo vivía drama tras drama aunque esta en específico parecía más una tragicomedia que nada.

—Reo, manten la compostura y limpia tu nariz, que asco…—dijo buscando unos pañuelos mientras el otro se incorporaba, los tomaba y se sonaba la misma haciendo un ruido muy duradero haciendo que la expresión de Makoto se deformara a una de repulsión total.

—Hana-chan…tengo un novio demasiado ardiente y sexy …

—No me importa saber eso —dijo sin pelos en la lengua pero parecía que no importa que tan mal le contestara Reo parecía una doncella herida con tanto llanto que parecía no escucharle.

—Miralo ¿Verdad que es guapísimo? —sacó su móvil donde se veía una foto de Himuro sonriendo ante la cámara mientras parecía tomar un café en un Starbucks o algo así. Hanamiya alzó una ceja, nunca se había preguntado que definía a un hombre como ardiente, sexy o guapísimo pero tras preguntárselo la imagen mental de Teppei besándolo se hizo presente.

—Tch…—espetó molesto.

—No solo es una lindura si no que es tan fino, inteligente y dulce…Dios, Hana-chan…me lo comería entero —dijo con brillos en los ojos asqueando más al de cejas pobladas. —y el vendrá pronto.

—¿Y por eso lloras como magdalena?

—¡No! Es solo que él….—dudoso miró a otro punto—no sabe que soy hombre…

—Ya, le mentiste —se cruzó de brazos fingiendo juzgarlo y el otro no le veía solo temblaba.

—Sí y estuvo mal así que no sé qué hacer ahora —empezó a lloriquear apretando un papel con el que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Tendrás que decirle la verdad o dejarlo….oh demonios ahora te estoy dando consejos —se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar algo con que golpearse en la cabeza para olvidar lo que hizo.

—No quiero dejarlo…pero tampoco puedo decirle la verdad... —sollozó con tristeza y el otro suspiró irritado. —lo amo mucho…en serio lo amo y no quiero perderlo…

—Entonces ¿Por qué no le dices eso a él y te dejas de cosas? Si te ama aceptará que seas hombre si no solo se irá y no te merece… deja de pensar tanto y joder háblalo. ¿Cuándo aprenderán a enfrentar las cosas ustedes? De verdad que son irritantes y …—detuvo su discurso de odio cuando Reo le abrazó por la espalda.

—Hana-chan eres tan genial que si no tuviera novio y fuera chica te pedía que me hicieras un hijo —rio levemente mientras el otro se sonrojó y empezó a forcejear.

—¡Suéltame! —gritoneó mientras que Reo se separó.

—Haces ver todo tan fácil y usas lo básico para afrontar las cosas… debes tener una vida muy perfecta si enfrentas todo así…

Y Hanamiya dejó caer su mano, sintió una debilidad ante esas palabras y buscó fortaleza de quien sabe dónde para mantenerse de pie ¿Vida perfecta? Tonterías, su vida era un asco… su vida era horrible y a veces sentía que odiaba a esos tipos por hundirse en un vaso de agua cuando no habían experimentado el dolor que experimento él, los temores y las dudas.

Ver a su madre descender en aquel ataúd mientras la mano de aquel chico que vivía con ellos le sostenía el hombro sonriendo ladino, diciendo casi mordaz.

"Ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro."


	6. Ser cruel

_No podía dormir sin publicar, no me deja Morfeo. Hoy veía una imagen de mi(?) en la cruz y casi escuchaba decirle "no has actualizado!...van a matarte...de nuevo" y me ponía a escribir pero aqui esta sin falta como siempre. Que lo disfruten. _

* * *

"Hoy me propusieron algo extraño. Takao se presentó ante mí y me dio un lápiz, un papel y me dijo 'escribe'. No entendía que quería decir así que empecé a poner frases como 'Buenos días ¿Cuál es tu nombre?' y me reprendió. Después se calmó y me dijo que escribiera lo que sentía pero no quería pensar en eso. Fue como un examen o algo así, me frustré un buen rato y al final solo pensé en Takao y en esa forma que miraba a Miyagi.

Es raro que lo diga pero creo que por la forma en que hablaba y como le miraba siento que vivía un amor no correspondido y eso es triste ¿No crees? Sé que de haber dicho que si a todo Miyagi habría vuelto conmigo pero eso sería injusto. Antes podría haberlo hecho pero no puedo hacerlo ahora ¿Por qué? No sé, tal vez estoy madurando, tal vez estaba pensando en no lastimar más a Nebuya quien me perdonaría estar con cualquier otra persona pero jamás con él. Entonces me senté y empecé a escribir como es que veía las cosas. Puse frases entrecortadas y te pondré las más relevantes para no hacer larga esta carta.

'Pude ver su amor en los ojos y el amor en los ojos del otro, pero sus ojos lo miraban a él y los del otro me miraban a mí. Todas las partes están equivocadas y de alguna manera van a sufrir'

Luego de leer eso frunció el entrecejo algo decepcionado y me pidió hacerlo de nuevo y de nuevo hasta tener algo interesante. Aparentemente mi nuevo trabajo es escribir y escuchar sus canciones mientras ellos ensayan. Quedarme sentado tanto tiempo frente al papel es doloroso por que por más que intento evitarlo no puedo sacar a Nebuya de mi cabeza ¿Debería escribir sobre él? …No quiero hacerlo porque siento que si lo hago empezaré a llorar… y nunca había llorado por nadie.

Me gustaría saber cómo está pero no espero que me contestes. Cuídalo por mí y mantén nuestro secreto"

Era la segunda carta en la semana que volvió a guardar en el mismo lugar que la anterior. Tal vez debería quemarlas o tirarlas a la basura e ignorar a ese sujeto pero mientras nadie supiera que las guardaba estaba bien. El sonido de la puerta que permanecía abierta lo alertó casi tirando el libro muy sorprendido. Miró a ese lugar y le vio ahí de pie después de tanto haber desaparecido tras haberse besado.

—Perdón si te sorprendí —dice el castaño avergonzado pero ligeramente enternecido por haber visto esa expresión del pelinegro.

—Solo me sacaste de mis pensamientos—dijo intentando lucir tranquilo para caminar dentro de su propia pieza sin verlo. Teppei ahí en la puerta empezaba a sentir un aire de arrepentimiento después de prometerle a Hyuuga que jamás volvería a buscar a ese chico pero se convenció de solo ir a ver el estado de Nebuya y terminó de pie en su puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Hanamiya tomó asiento en uno de sus pequeños sillones y le indicó tomar asiento en el de enfrente. Teppei entró y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta le detuvo.

—Mantenla abierta, es un poco caluroso aquí…

—Presiento que no te gustan las puertas cerradas —el azabache se heló y miró reprendiendo al otro. No era un tema de cual hablar, no era un tema agradable ni recomendable.

Aquel día en su infancia, uno de tantos amargos y dolorosos. Recuerda haber estado llorando tanto que llegó al borde de no sentir más lágrimas, que el aire le faltaba y que deseaba silencioso en una esquina de su cama que la vida se lo llevase a él y no a su mamá. Veía delineando con la yema de los dedos la fotografía de esa mujer que le dio la vida, que le dio todo y ahora solo ya no estaba.

No pudo gritar con los labios pero su mente lo hacía, imploraba que no la encerraran en esa caja donde no podría salir. Si lo hacían no podría regar sus flores y prepararle los hot cakes que solo ella sabía hacer, no podría susurrarle al oído las canciones de cuna que solo ella sabía, aquella melodía que aferrado tarareaba esperando que al abrir los ojos ella estuviera ahí, que todo fuera una pesadilla.

"…puedes temer sin dudar que...cuando las luces de la noche perezcan te iluminaré con mi amanecer"

Aquella última estrofa era tan falsa ahora pues solo veía la oscuridad de su habitación que se tornaba en una sombra emocional ante la puerta cerrada con llave, ante esos pasos en el pasillo que había empezado a temer. Temía el abrir de las puertas, el cerrar de otras, las emociones detrás de ellas. Dolor, angustia. Recordar como la tapa del ataúd se cerraba y como la de su habitación se abría mostrando una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro de aquel hombre que en el lecho de muerte de su madre juró cuidarlo.

—Hey…oye —salió de su trance de memorias y miró a Teppei muy cerca de su rostro intentando tener su atención —te perdiste por un momento ¿Estás bien?

—¿Te importa? —alzó una ceja con actitud cruda, el otro sonrió amable como siempre.

—Claro que si…—dijo sincero, era incapaz de mentirle al azabache. El otro suspiró y con la mano le invitó a tomar asiento en el pequeño sillón individual de enfrente. En medio de los dos había una pequeña mesa con un tablero de ajedrez. —¿Eres bueno?

—Eso dicen… —movió una pieza y el otro parpadeo dudoso negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no sé jugar esto…

—Aprenderás. Mueve una pieza —le dijo retador, el otro suspiró derrotado. Posiblemente era la única forma en la que podía conversar con él así que no había de otra. Empezó su jugada pieza tras pieza concentrado totalmente en el juego. Teppei estaba extrañado como Hanamiya podía tomarse en serio un juego con él que ni siquiera llegaba a ser novato pero sintió que ser tomado en serio era un halago indirecto.

—Necesito hablar contigo …— Hanamiya no respondió y solo siguió entre sus jugadas demostrando su profesionalismo — es sobre el beso…

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Disculparte? ¿Alejarte? ¿Fingir que nada pasó? ¿Ser mi amante? —dijo sin verlo pero totalmente altivo, grotesco y sin pelos en la lengua. ¿Amantes? Eso sonaba muy mal pero es cierto que las demás opciones tampoco eran agradables.

—No es eso…amo a Riko —el azabache tragó en un movimiento una de las piezas de Teppei casi como si con eso descargara su rabia.

—Me doy cuenta…—rió cruel, perfiló la vista como todo un ruin villano pudiendo ver que las palabras del otro no eran del todo sinceras. Teppei suspiró tallándose la sien. —¿Entonces? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti? La amas —alzó los hombros — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Quiero detener lo que me pasa contigo, necesito soluciones… tal vez si dejarás de ser tan cruel conmigo —el otro lanzó una queja confuso y alzó la voz.

—¿Eres masoquista acaso? ¿Te gusta que te traten mal? ¿Es eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Posiblemente sea eso. —su mirada era de súplica. Entre tanto pensarlo supo que no se resistiría a la personalidad del otro chico y tal vez esa solicitud apaciguaría sus sentimientos.

—Me niego…—se cruzó de brazos y realizó tres movimientos más derrotando a Teppei en el juego — no cambiaré por ti ni por nadie y menos para hacerte un favor. Tengo tiempo sin divertirme abiertamente a costa de los sentimientos de alguien más ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar mi estancia aquí viendo como paso a paso caes ante mí y destruyes tu vida?

Hanamiya así intentó convencerse y convencer a Teppei de que las cosas eran así. No es que estuviera cayendo el también dentro de esos incontrolables sentimientos ni que sus labios aun ardieran al recordar aquel beso. Nada de eso, no sentía palpitar su corazón al pensar en sus ojos ni se le enchinaba la piel al percibir ese aroma. Se creería a sí mismo la falsedad de sus propias palabras, se decía que solo quería molestarle por un buen rato seduciéndolo con su crueldad cuando secretamente se hundiría a lado de Teppei en un amor tan infame y prohibido como ese.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de parecer?

—¿No puedes simplemente dejar de venir aquí? —cuestionó, el otro negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos son mis amigos… no puedo dejar de venir aquí solo para no verte… sé que no podría…—se puso de pie derrotado en esa batalla. Lamentaba haber conocido a esas alturas del partido su talón de Aquiles, su debilidad debajo de aquella pálida piel y sonrisa burlesca.

—Es ella o tus amigos, tú decides. No planeo irme de aquí solo por ti y tú no cederás a dejar de venir por ellos. ¿Me equivoco? —no hubo respuesta. — No te he dado motivos así que la culpa recae en ti…

—Lo sé y eso es lo peor de todo… —aun cuando se sintiese mal levantó la vista y sonrió a Hanamiya, el otro le miró indiferente aun — … aun así esquivaré tu mirada yo…no quiero arruinar lo que tengo hasta ahora, no vale la pena hacerlo.

—No te desearé suerte con eso…—Teppei asintió y se giró sobre sus pies para partir como si unos grilletes le retuvieran y cuando iba a ver la luz del patio por detrás de la puerta abierta algo le detuvo, una mano. Cuando giró solo pudo sentir los labios del más bajo pegarse a los suyos. No tenía fuerza para luchar contra eso, era vulnerable a aquello que emitía Hanamiya y terminó por corresponder.

Sus manos se aferraron a él arrugándole la camisa, Hanamiya enredó sin consideración sus dedos entre las hebras mientras lo jalaba para esconder su acto detrás de la puerta donde nadie afuera viese, donde desde que recordaba era seguro por unos instantes. Ahí, detrás de esa misma puerta le mordió los labios, le arrancó un suspiro y casi asfixiante se dejó llevar por el abismo de esa pasión pero no podía pasar de un beso, era un error llevarlo a más, no ahora, no así, no de esa forma. Teppei debía detenerse, debía pensar en Riko y en las palabras de Hyuuga. En cuanto los lastimaría, en cuanto se lastimaría a si mismo porque Hanamiya solo veía en él diversión mientras que tontamente el castaño consideró que de pedírselo sería capaz de fingir demencia, guardar el anillo en un cofre y enamorarse nuevamente pero esta vez de él.

Y se odiaba por pensar de esa manera tan egoísta.

—No dije que yo cedería… ahora que estás cayendo no pienso dejarte volver a la superficie…—susurró y Teppei entendió que había caído en la cruel jugada de una maléfica araña que sin consideración arruinaría sus planes y eso, maldición, lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Ese día no pasó de un beso, Teppei se fue sin siquiera agradecer o algo por el estilo entonces recordó la carta de Kotaro que recibió esa mañana.

'Pude ver su amor en los ojos y el amor en los ojos del otro, pero sus ojos lo miraban a él y los del otro me miraban a mí. Todas las partes están equivocadas y de alguna manera van a sufrir'

Básicamente estaban en la misma situación pues no dudaba que la tal Riko amara a Teppei pero él parecía empezar a quererlo a él. Todos de alguna manera sufrirían al final por que no podía corresponder esos sentimientos a causa de ese miedo de cerrar las puertas del pasado y abrir las del futuro.

Por su parte Nebuya buscaba dispersarse de sus problemas y agradecía que sus dos amigos le distrajeran de su pena. Había aceptado sentarse y escuchar los dramas existenciales de Reo pero después de casi dos horas de escuchar sus indecisiones y problemas pensó que eso era una pésima idea, jamás accedas a escuchar a alguien como Reo. Había estado diciendo porque Himuro es tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan único que era de tontos permitir que alguien así se fuera de su vida pero ahora se iría al saber que tenía un miembro entre sus piernas y sufría a mares por eso. Lloraba como magdalena y al segundo siguiente estaba feliz.

—¿Te conté del día que nos conocimos? Ah, fue tan hermoso. Bueno, fue un error. Él me confundió con una exnovia, dijo que nos parecemos mucho y me causó mucha risa entonces le dije en el chat '¿Tan hermosa era?' y el tardó el contestar ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso? Me sentí extrañamente nervioso de saber la respuesta pues había visto todas sus fotos y ¡Oh dios! Era tan hermoso pero de ahí no pasaba, éramos dos desconocidos. Entonces me contestó 'No lo era' y me dio tanto coraje porque era impertinente y después puso 'Por eso me di cuenta que no eras ella porque tu si lo eres' y me sentí mal por la chica pero ¡Ah! Yo estaba oficialmente en las nubes.

El pelinegro hablaba hasta por los codos mientras una caja de clínex a su lado amenazaba con extinguirse con cada frase que decía y un bote de helado buscaba calmarle las penas como adolecente con el corazón roto. Daba por perdida su batalla de una vez, Nebuya temía en silencio por el dramatismo de su amigo que, seguro cuando lo dejara, Reo diría algo como 'No puedo vivir sin él así que me mataré pero como no quiero irme solo los mataré a ustedes también'. Sudó frio ante la imagen mental.

—Es hermoso cuando alguien te hace sentir como una persona hermosa por fuera y por dentro pero luego pienso que las personas son hermosas por que las aman y yo me siento genial siendo amado por Himu-chan que no sé qué hacer… me va a odiar y no podré soportarlo —Nebuya tembló aún más e intentó darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No seas fatalista, tal vez lo entienda…—el chico se alzó rápido de la mesa con la cuchara del helado en la frente.

—Tal vez pueda contratar a una mujer para que finja ser yo…no, no quiero que nadie lo bese —miró al moreno —¿y si me hago pasar por mujer?

—¿No estabas haciendo eso? —negó irritado.

—Hay una diferencia entre travesti y transexual Nebu-chan. No hago esto por querer ser una chica….—suspira y se quita la cuchara de la frente — para muchos es difícil entenderlo… no soy una chica lo sé solo me gusta sus ropas ¿Está mal eso? No reniego de ser hombre solo no quiero vestir como habitualmente lo hacen… las flores, los holanes, las zapatillas ¿No te parece que son hermosas? Esto soy, no me identifico como chica solo me gusta lucir como una ¿Cuenta cómo fetiche? —suspiró agotado y entrecerró los ojos.

—No quise ofenderte…—dijo algo arrepentido el moreno y el otro sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No lo hiciste, entiendo que no todos lo entiendan y siempre intento aclararlo. —sonrió mirando al techo un poco más relajado —te sorprenderías la cantidad de gente con preferencias e identidades tan variables e impresionantes y al final de todas esta montaña de palabras y etiquetas definimos estas ideas en amor, amor al prójimo y a uno mismo. —emite una risa más confiado, más seguro.

—Seguro si se lo dijeras a Himuro él podría entender tu punto…—el azabache negó.

—El amor y las mentiras son enemigas…solo debo prepararme psicológicamente para no llorar frente a él y aceptar el castigo de mis propias palabras —suspiró y comió un poco más de helado —mientras consiénteme, anda. Que para eso eres casi mi hermano y necesito que me traten lindo antes de la tormenta que se avecina.

—Ya, ya… que al menos tú ves una tormenta y yo un desierto. —Reo guardó silencio, no era buena idea hablar de Kotaro, no valía la pena dos corazones rotos en una sola mesa.

Mientras el rubio seguía ahora en Finlandia en el frio de la nieve, en lo extraño de sus costumbres y lo raro de su idioma sin entender una sola palabra. Algo mágico ocurría cuando el concierto de la banda empezaba, el frio se iba, el calor inundaba el lugar y Kotaro se sentía como si aquellas frases de aquellas letras lo devolvieran a casa. Había tomado el teléfono un par de veces, marcado y colgado antes de que Nebuya contestase. Había tenido llamadas de Miyagi preguntando si Takao lo trataba bien pero la verdad lo hacía aunque aún le presionaba para que escribiese cosas que no podía hacer.

Por su parte los demás integrantes seguían en su burbuja de celebridad sonriendo ante las fans, haciendo lo que le explicaron llamaban 'fanservice' para vender, por placer o porque simplemente eran así; detrás de esa capa de polvo en sus rostros, de esas sesiones de fotos y los reflectores, detrás de las cuentas de twitter donde plasmaban una vida perfecta y sonrisas cosidas Kotaro sabía que había problemas humanos, que seguían siendo mortales.

Ese día Kasamatsu y Takao discutieron muy feo. Se lanzaron algunas cosas y escuchó claramente como el más grande le dijo "Pero si Miyagi te llama vas de arrastrado como siempre" entonces un golpe duro contra la mejilla del otro. Kasamatsu casi se le lanza encima pero Izuki le detuvo mientras entre Sakurai y Kotaro retenían a Takao para que no se molieran a golpes.

Era la primera vez que veía a Izuki fumar en el balcón, el rubio se paró a su lado mirando las estrellas de aquellas lejanas tierras y un silencio apremiaba el ambiente. Kasamatsu se había ido esa noche y el otro se había emborrachado tanto que se quedó dormido en la tina vacía mientras Sakurai le cuidaba e intentaba en vano localizar al otro integrante esperando que su representante no se enterase del caos y de que habían roto algunas cosas del hotel mientras peleaban. En ese momento frente a la noche Izuki dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidaría.

—No importa cuánto añores el libertinaje, el dolor es constante, los problemas también. Si piensas que huir te hará feliz te equivocas… la tristeza está donde las estrellas brillan, donde no lo hacen también —y miró a Kotaro a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos las estrellas y entender sus dudas.

Se inclinó hacia él, un pequeño beso que ni siquiera le sorprendió porque estaba tan perdido en su mente que no pudo sentir nada y cuando lo digirió se dio cuenta que no era igual, que antes pudo perderse en los labios de cualquier persona por diversión pero besar ya no era divertido si no hacia ese cosquilleo en la panza, si no era Nebuya. En vez de decepcionarse Izuki sonrió complacido ante su reacción, era lo que esperaba.

—¿De qué huyes? — Kotaro negó, se cubrió los ojos y no dijo más nada. Entendió que estaba huyendo del amor y de pertenecer a alguien pero no notó que ese amor se lo llevó en la maleta y que ahora le seguía a todos lados.

El amor no es un cambio de ropa que puedas dejar en casa y fingir que solo ya no te gusta, que ya no te queda por que posiblemente es el único cambio de ropa que tengas e ir desnudo por la vida pude parecer cómodo pero te deja indefenso, te da frio y en los días soleados te produce quemaduras en la piel. Kotaro se había llevado hasta ese lejano país el amor del que huía pero no sentía merecerlo, no sentía que pudiera hacer nada más por él.

Al día siguiente recuerda que vio en el baño a Kasamatsu en la orilla de la tina mientras Takao se aferraba a él en un fraternal abrazo, porque eran como hermanos, porque podía pelear pero jamás darse la espalda. Suspiró cansado y un poco receloso pues él había tenido a su familia en Nebuya y en Reo, en Teppei e inclusive en el nuevo integrante Hanamiya pero les dio la espalda y los dejó atrás por un sorbo de libertad, libertad de la que ya gozaba viendo la televisión con ellos en un sillón.

Una maleta resonaba en el aeropuerto. Unos lentes oscuros y la gente susurrando si se trataba de una celebridad, de algún cantante o algún actor de cine. Las personas curioseaban pero el joven pasaba de ellos mientras una sonrisa se enmarcaba en su rostro y se quitaba las gafas mostrando unos bellos ojos grisaseos. Suspiró contento de haber terminado su viaje y llegado al lugar donde su persona especial le esperaba.

Al fin el día había llegado, prendió su móvil y vio una foto de esa persona mientras acariciaba lentamente la pantalla. Desbloqueó el móvil, revisó el mapa y seleccionó un punto entre todo. Dio un par de toques en la pantalla táctil y al final escribió un mensaje.

"¿Leí que en el parque de las flores hay un evento de rosas azules, deberías de ir princesa…"

Enviar, seguro lo haría, tal vez se sorprendería al verle ahí pero no tenía otra forma de sorprenderle más que esa. Sonrió seguro y emprendió la marcha tras recibir una confirmación.

"Oh, iré inmediatamente. Te enviaré muchas fotos, Himu-chan…"

Himuro había arribado sorpresivamente.


	7. Yo si fui feliz

_Hoy tuve un extraño caso de "cada que escribo Makoto imagino al de free" oh, fue horriblemente hermoso. Hay mucho drama pero no desesperen que pronto verán acción de la que esperan, ya-saben-a-lo-que-me-refiero. Disfruten el capitulo. _

* * *

"Decidí escribir sobre él…"

Apenas leyó esas letras Makoto Hanamiya cerró la carta y decidió no leer por el momento. No podía concentrarse, de hecho no podía mantener la calma tras recibir ese último mensaje al móvil tan tétrico y amenazante hacia su "paz". Y es que si, para Hanamiya aquellos días habían sido de una hermosa calma a pesar del hecho de haberse conseguido un amante bajo las más extrañas circunstancias. Ese día en que Reo había salido muy en calma con un vestido floreado y que por algún motivo Nebuya andaba ausente su móvil había sonado, algo claro en la pantalla.

"Hoy te visitaré, Makoto"

Era un mensaje de Hara. Temía que hubiera dado con su localización y que ahora se presentara ante él para hacerle volver a casa. La puerta estaba abierta y cuando iba a cerrarla el miedo le detuvo, se estremeció y las memorias retornaron a su cabeza, un instante de debilidad, un momento en el que flageló y retrocedió más y más hasta chocar con la pared. Se sujetó la cabeza, las manos temblorosas y el ardor de sus ojos, debía controlarse pero ante él llegaban las imágenes de esos días hasta el instante en que Hara apareció, hasta que él lo salvó.

Su vocecita gritando, estirando su mano. Recuerda esos cabellos alborotados, aun cuando creció tenía la costumbre de cubrirse los ojos con el fleco. Siempre habían sido amigos, los mejores y fue quien lo sacó de aquel confinamiento y le salvó de una vida cruel, aun así las cosas se tornaron de una manera inesperada, ahora simplemente era Hara quien se negaba a dejarlo vivir, alejarse de su lado por temor a que alguien le lastimase como lo hizo aquel hombre.

Y lo entendía, Hanamiya lo entendía pero no podía permitir que le cuidaran para siempre y menos cuando veía en él una extraña obsesión enfermiza de monopolizarlo crecer día con día. Miró a la puerta, tal vez solo debía cerrarla y fingir que no estaba ahí aunque no creía que el otro realmente daría a su casa, ¿Qué posibilidad había de eso?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado en el suelo pero debía actuar pronto, tal vez irse de ahí. Ahora tranquilo pensaba las cosas en claro, tomó su móvil y cuando fue ante la puerta ahí estaba como si se tratara de una cruel aparición. Una sonrisa, la actitud con parsimonia que en vez de relajarse le hacía temer un poco, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su encuentro con Hara.

—Hola Makoto, te extrañaba —dijo el joven como si nada, ¿Cómo puedes extrañar a alguien que llamas y mensajeas diariamente? Tal vez porque Hanamiya no siempre le contestaba pero aun así algo en Hara ya no estaba bien, estaba aún más perdido que antes y lo sabía al ver su simple porte.

Mientras en las calles de la ciudad algo estaba por ocurrir. Reo caminaba con esa elegancia y alegría de siempre, unas gafas oscuras por el soleado día, un lindo vestido y unos zapatos bajos. Llamaba la atención de algunos, otros le miraban con una sonrisa y él respondía, estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran así. Cuando uno acepta lo que su corazón le indica siempre será juzgado no importa si es lo correcto o incorrecto alguien dirá que estás mal o solo te mirará con recelo.

Y es que la gente libre en este mundo es la más afectada por las críticas sociales. Reo lo sabía, sabía que al decidir seguir sus corazonadas y vestir como deseaba se enfrentaría diariamente a las críticas, al daño psicológico, al rechazo. Pero continuó de frente siendo fuerte solo por sí mismo, dependiendo de su propia fuerza adherido al impulso que le daba Himuro al sentirse amado. Era muy feliz.

El parque estaba hermoso, lleno de flores azules. La gente se aglomeraba tomando fotos de la gran variedad, había unos estantes donde explicaban el proceso de teñido, otros donde vendían semillas diversas y exposiciones sobre las flores más raras del mundo. Reo estaba fascinado, tomó un par de fotos con el móvil y escribió un bonito mensaje de texto.

"Son hermosas ¿Verdad?"

Rápidamente el mensaje fue contestado.

"No tanto como tú"

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y sonrió brillante. Caminaba con la bolsa a un costado y recibió una flor de un pequeño poniéndosela en la oreja mientras el viento ondeaba sus vestimentas y su cabello azabache. Un nuevo mensaje sonó.

"El día es muy fresco ¿No crees?"

Esa frase le desconcertó. Frunció el entrecejo y cuando iba a contestar una flor azul sombre su hombro se posó, una muy hermosa. Reo abrió los ojos algo asustado y se giró lentamente. El tiempo se detuvo, los sonidos se desvanecieron al igual que el aroma a las flores.

Lo miró ahí frente a él, esos ojos grises, esa piel clara, esa expresión tan suya y su perfecto y precioso cabello azabache. El porte, el lunar bajo su ojo y esa que era su camiseta favorita. La cadena colgando de su pantalón y un collar con el anillo que su hermano le obsequio de pequeño y que era su regalo más preciado. Todo, era todo Himuro, era tan real que deseó que fuera falso y a la vez le consumía la alegría de poder verlo. Confundido entre que sentir y que no prefirió optar por el pánico que empalideció su rostro.

A unos metros de ahí pasaba Nebuya con bolsas de mandado, esa era la ruta para volver a casa y salir a tomar el aire le distraía. Se detuvo a observar la aglomeración de gente y el montón de flores azules entonces su mirada se centró en Reo y en el joven que le acompañaba. Enfocó la vista, le reconoció y temió lo peor.

—No puede ser…—dijo caminando hacia el lugar pero manteniéndose oculto y actuar en caso de ser necesario.

Himuro le analizó detenidamente y observó a detalle cosas que uno no puede ver el fotos o en videocámara. Su altura le superaba y aunque tenía una cintura estrecha algo en su complexión no cuadraba aun así su cara era la de un ángel. Vio la duda en Mibuchi y sintió su miedo, respiró para romper el silencio tenso y quiso convencerse de que no era lo que estaba pensando.

—Himu-chan…—susurró. Pensó hacerlo con una voz aguda pero no podía mentirle más. La flor descendió, la mirada de Reo bajó y entrecerró los ojos avergonzado. Puso sus propias manos en su rostro cubriéndose como si con eso cubriera su vergüenza, sus penas. Los sonidos y el tiempo volvieron a la normalidad. El olor y el espacio volvieron a mostrarse alrededor de ellos y aun cuando quería emitir alguna palabra solo no salían.

—Tú…—esa voz tan suave, tan seductora que le robaba suspiros —tu eres… un hombre —dijo casi como una daga sobre el pecho para Reo. Este se quedó en silencio sollozando y después asintió.

Himuro se sintió como un idiota puesto que él era precisamente muy observador, muy inteligente y lo habían engañado. Sentía que tal vez justo ahora había una cámara escondida, que todo era un plan para mofarse de él, un muy elaborado plan. La flor cayó y la ira empezó a consumirle, justo cuando iba a alzar la voz para lanzar sus protestas Reo habló.

—No puedo hacer nada para ganar tu perdón … solo aceptar que yo si fui feliz … y que te agradezco todo …—hizo una reverencia dejando sin palabras al otro —todo lo que siento es genuino y si de algo me arrepiento es de mentir para poder estar con alguien tan maravilloso y sentirme vivo aunque sea un momento. Gracias Himu-chan…

El azabache más bajo sentía la respiración descompensada sintiendo como sus ánimos para gritar claudicaban, como lo había dejado desarmado. Se sentía agitado, desorientado, como si todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que se había esforzado hubiera sido en vano, como cuando estás tiempo esperando un regalo y este no es lo que esperaba. Empezaba a aspirar con fuerza sintiendo sus piernas temblar, como el aire se iba de sus pulmones poco a poco. Se mareo, retrocedió pero tropezó con sus propios pies sintiendo como iba hacia el suelo. Escuchó su voz gritar su nombre y después el sonido volvió a escapar mientras buscaba una bocanada de aire con fuerza.

—Himu-chan, Himu-chan. ¿Qué te sucede? Himu-chan —Nebuya aceleró el paso y dejó las bolsas de lado mirando el estado del chico. Este señalaba su maleta y el moreno, que era el único tranquilo, lo notó. La gente empezaba a reunirse a su alrededor curiosos pero les ignoró.—Nebu-chan algo le pasa…ayúdalo… por favor…

Nebuya escuchaba los sollozos lastimeros de Reo, su pánico que era aún superior al de ser descubierto mientras se aferraba intentando echar aire al joven. El otro revisaba en la maleta hasta que dio con el pequeño aparato y se lo puso en los labios. Un inhalador fue suficiente para relajarle, devolverle un poco el color. Mientras Reo hincado y con la cabeza de Himuro sobre sus piernas intentaba que respirara, que estuviese cómodo.

—Tuvo un ataque, necesitamos llevarlo al médico —Himuro negó sujetando la camisa del moreno con fuerza e intentó emitir palabra mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

—Estoy bien… solo fue…. Estoy bien…—dijo inconsistente intentando incorporarse.

—Himu-chan…lo lamento… yo, no sabía que tú —le hizo una señal para que parase de hablar, era demasiado por un día. Tomó si inhalador y cansado lo hecho a la maleta. Suspiró mientras las personas se dispersaban, mientras su respiración ya tenía un ritmo más tranquilo.

—Es suficiente…no quiero escuchar más de ti…necesito digerir todo… —se talló los cabellos. Reo estaba cabizbajo y lo entendió, entendió que ahora si la había liado en grande y que las cosas se habían tornado terribles, peor de lo esperado. Pensó quedarse hasta asegurarse que el chico estuviera bien pero su corazón pesaba, dolía y sentía que pronto se partiría en un descontrolado llanto y no quería verse así de débil, no más. Se acercó a Nebuya y le susurró al oído.

—Cuidalo por mi… por favor….—dijo en un hilo de voz y el otro asintió entendiendo la situación. Reo se puso de pie y se grabó la imagen de la espalda de Himuro aun sentado sobre el suelo, la flor azul que aun lucia bella a lado de él y esa nuca, esa camisa, esa cadena cayendo de su pantalón y su maleta llena de cosas.

Reo nunca se sintió tan culpable en la vida. Ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós y tal vez sería la última vez que vería a la primera persona que amo en la vida. Que forma tan catastrófica de terminar todo, dándole la espalda y caminando por el parque de flores azules sin voltear a verlo, cabizbajo, dolido. Nebuya se quedó a lado de Himuro vario minutos más en silencio hasta que este se arrodillo con la intensión de retirarse pero la voz del moreno le detuvo.

—Quiero hablar contigo…—Himuro le miró con su ojo descubierto, no tenía nada que perder, en serio ¿Qué más podía perder llegado ese punto? Se levantó, el otro le imitó y limpió sus prendas mientras veía la flor azul. Nebuya la tomó con cuidado y la levantó ante sus ojos —yo me quedaré con esto, si no te importa. —y sin esperar respuesta la colocó en su bolsa de mandado.

Hasta ese momento Himuro notó que Nebuya era enorme, intimidante y tenía esa mirada de querer matar a cualquiera que le saludase de mala forma pero su bolsa de mandado tenía una caja de cereal de colores y nadie tan malvado podía comer ese cereal que además era el favorito de Himuro. No es que Nebuya fuera fan del cereal pero lo compraba siempre en automático porque era el favorito de Kotaro. El moreno le indicó una banca donde podían sentarse y tomando sus maletas las arrastró hasta esta.

—¿En serio no requieres ayuda médica? —Himuro negó y miró al puesto de frente con los labios apretados. —¿Tienes donde quedarte?

—No precisamente ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Nebuya sintió que esa conversación se tornaba en un estilo de pregunta y respondo, estaba bien para él.

—Desde hace tiempo ¿Planeas quedarte en un hotel? —el ojigris se preguntó por qué hacia esas preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con Mibuchi pues pensaba que tal vez trataría de excusarlo y de defenderlo.

—Creo que si ¿Siempre ha sido así? —preguntó al fin. Nebuya hizo una pausa y asintió

—Siempre… nee-san siempre fue así de humanitario, amable y soñador…—dijo con admiración, Himuro le miró.

—Me refiero a …eso, su forma de vestir…el mentir —apretó sus manos bajando la vista —¿Sabe cómo me siento ahora? ….

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi posada? Hay una habitación libre, creo que el dueño jamás volverá y dejó el mes pagado, puedes quedarte ahí…

—¿Me está escuchando? —preguntó mirándole, enfrentándole con la mirada.

—No te puedo responder algo que ni siquiera tu sabes. Además sé que es lo que la persona que amas te mienta pero yo soy de los que el amor puede más que la voluntad —se puso de pie, lo hizo sentir aún más inferior —yo amo al borde de cerrar los ojos ante sus engaños y confiar en que algún día dejará de mentirme. Así de fuerte y ciego es mi amor ¿Cómo es el tuyo?

—No me gustan los hombres…—miró a otro punto, esa fue su respuesta.

—A mí tampoco… aun cuando espero a que regrese porque amo su sonrisa, sus palabras y locuras pero no amo a un hombre…yo amo a una persona que tiene un alma hermosa…—el otro se quedó sin argumentos por que pudo ver en el otro una tristeza aun superior que la propia como si esta le sofocase y después le hiciera sentir que ahí fuera hay otros que la tienen peor. —nee-san vive en la misma posada pero seguro no le verás pues….cuando se deprime no sale.

—No sé si sea buena idea…

—Ya te dije que no gastarás hospedaje, incluso puedo alimentarte. —ambos se miraron y Himuro emitió una sonrisa, una muy leve.

—¿Haces todo por ell…él?

—Yo te daba la posada con tal de que Reo sea feliz porque somos familia y me ha cuidado mucho … lo hago por que pidió que cuidara de ti y eso intento hacer—le indicó a las maletas —vamos y si no te agrada puedes irte cuando gustes. La noche caerá y no encontrarás ningún lugar cerca.

Himuro suspiró resignado. Tomó sus maletas mientras Nebuya cogía sus bolsas del mandado y partieron en un silencio fúnebre hacia la posada. Lo que quería era descansar y pensar las cosas, debía llamar a su hermano y contarle la situación para pedirle que adelantasen su vuelo de regreso, no permanecería más tiempo ahí, no había caso a pesar de que las palabras de Nebuya le taladraban el cerebro y aquella confesión de Reo el corazón "yo si fui feliz". Himuro entrecerró los ojos pensando que él también había sido muy feliz.

Por otro lado en la casa de Hanamiya se sentía la tensión en cada paso que Hara daba en su interior, el otro no tenía respuesta a su saludo lo que extrañó a Hara quien ladeó la cabeza esperando que el otro dijera algo.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Hanamiya abrió los labios para decir algo al fin.

—¿Cómo diste con mi casa? —ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar, volver a huir de ese pasado que parecía no quererle dejar escapar.

—¿Tu casa? ¿Tu hogar? Yo no veo nada de eso aquí. Deberías de volver Hanamiya, mamá te extraña —el otro se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón y negó.

—Pronto los visitaré….

—¡No! ¡Te estoy pidiendo que regreses! ¿Por qué huyes de tu familia? —el azabache miró a otro punto con el ceño fruncido.

—Hara, ustedes no son mi familia… los quiero pero mi familia murió…mi madre —escuchó como el otro tomó la chapa de la puerta.

—Mamá espera en casa, no digas locuras Makoto… —sonrió aunque esa risa no era para nada divertida, era de temer.

—Deja de hacer esto difícil ¿Bien? Llamaré a tu madre y…—cuando tomó el móvil escuchó que los pasos de Hara amenazadores fueron hacia él y al verlo notó que con su mano lanzó la puerta con la intensión de azotarla, cerrándola.

Ese miedo le invadió, las memorias de su padrastro azotando la puerta de su habitación y abalanzándose contra él justo como Hara se veía en esos momentos. Lanzó una queja por el pánico, ese miedo suyo era su debilidad. Cuando sintió el brazo de Hara sostener su muñeca con mucha fuerza algo detuvo la puerta, esta jamás se azotó y se mantenía entreabierta. Se abrió y mostró ante él la figura de Teppei quien con una expresión seria miró al desconocido joven juzgándolo.

—Suelta a Hanamiya… —siempre era así, siempre era salvado y le hartaba que eso sucediera pero estaba muy en el fondo aliviado de evitar que tal vez la historia se repitiese. —Suéltalo.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú? —aun debajo de sus ocultos ojos casi pudo ver que alzó una ceja pero sin soltar la muñeca del otro. Teppei, quien era más alto e imponente, se acercó hacia Hara con un rostro amenazante.

—Suéltalo, ahora. —sentía que pronto emitiría la frase de pertenencia que todos hacían, que su padrastro decía, que Hara decía. Odiaba que la gente se creyera que era propiedad de ellos cuando Hanamiya se pertenecía a sí mismo. — Déjalo ir.

—No sé quién eres pero este es un asunto familiar ¿Bien? —no iba a darle el gusto de contar hasta tres para que reconsiderara y menos al ver esa expresión de miedo en el otro, una expresión que jamás pensó que podría ver en el indiferente Hanamiya. Se giró un poco y regresó rápidamente sobre sus pies para estampar su puño contra el rostro de Hara. Fue suficiente para liberar al azabache de su agarre, para hacer que el otro cayese al suelo aturdido.

—Te lo advertí —con cuidado tomó a Hanamiya de la mano y lo guio hasta ponerlo a salvo tras de él. Este no dijo nada, solo vio a Hara aun en el suelo quejándose del golpe. Teppei se giró un poco hasta quedar frente al azabache asegurándose de que estuviese bien.—¿Te hizo algo?

—¿Crees que soy una doncella en apuros? —respondió ácido sin agradecer el acto.

—¿Si te digo que si me golpearás? —dijo revisando su muñeca, en esta la marca roja de la mano del otro.

—¿Realmente puedes ser tan masoquista? —Teppei rio divertido y Hanamiya odio todo, odio demasiado esa sensación reconfortante del sonido de su risa, de cómo su presencia ahí había disipado el miedo, odiaba a Teppei porque era un idiota que lo hacía sentir inexplicablemente bien. Alzó la vista y se enfocó hasta ver a Hara detrás del castaño con una taza en mano. Con fuerza, en un parpadeo, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo advertir a Teppei. El golpe contra su cabeza fue hueco, la taza rota en pedazos sobre el suelo y una línea de sangre corriendo sobre su frente mientras yacía en el suelo. —Idiota, abre los ojos…. Maldición Hara ¿Qué has hecho?

—Él te va a hacer mucho daño…aléjate de él —ahora había caído en el borde de la locura pero lo supo al ver en los ojos de Hanamiya esa misma preocupación que veía al hablar de su madre.

—Hanamiya, ¿Estás bien? Escuchamos un rui…—antes de terminar la frase Hara corrió entre ellos y no pudieron detenerle. Nebuya y Himuro se quedaron en shock al ver a Teppei en brazos de Hanamiya inconsciente— llamaré a la ambulancia, tu ayúdalo y no te alteres.

—Estaré bien…—dijo Himuro dejando de lado sus maletas. Apenas habían llegado y el sonido de la taza rompiéndose los hizo ir a la casa de Hanamiya para encontrarse en esa situación. Himuro revisó la herida, no sabía que tan profunda podía ser pero el hecho de estar inconsciente era para preocuparse. —no lo muevas mucho…

—Lo sé, se lo que hago —dijo sujetándolo con fuerza pero no podía dejar de ver su rostro y reprenderse internamente por permitirle inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Estaba alegre de ser salvado pero no a ese costo, no a ese costo.

La ambulancia llegó inmediatamente parándose frente a la posada. Una camilla atravesó el patio hasta llegar a la pieza de Hanamiya. Cargaron a Teppei llevándolo de inmediato mientras Nebuya subía a la ambulancia con ellos, fue el único que aceptó hacerse responsable. Himuro y Hanamiya se quedaron en el patio, el sonido de la ambulancia había llamado la atención de Reo quien bajó inmediatamente ignorando el hecho de que Himuro estuviera ahí, su familia era antes.

—Hana-chan ¿Qué sucedió? —se aferró a él, el otro lo permitió.

—Un golpe… Nebuya dijo que nos avisará cualquier cosa. —y ahí los tres se quedaron en el patio en un silencio fúnebre durante un rato.

Así tomaron rumbo a sus piezas excepto Himuro quien se quedó en casa del moreno esperándole y de igual forma esperando noticias. Mientras Hanamiya estaba en aquel lugar donde una mancha de sangre decoraba el suelo. Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama viendo hacia la puerta abierta. Escuchó el sonido de un papel arrugarse y tomó la carta de Kotaro. La abrió, tal vez no era el momento pero debía distraer su mente en algo antes de pensar lo peor.

"Decidí escribir sobre él pero no pude hacerlo. Aun cuando si hay palabras no me es fácil sacarlas ¿Por qué? Miedo tal vez. ¿No has sentido ese miedo de abrir una puerta a alguien para no ser herido? Bueno, así me siento. Admitir sentir algo es igual.

Cuando era chico mamá era infeliz. Estaba casada con papá y fingía con una sonrisa cada fiesta social, decía que todo era perfecto y que tenía el esposo perfecto. Mamá tenía un amante diferente todo el tiempo y yo los conocí. A pesar de que decía que los amaba los dejaba y se quedaba a lado de papá quien no hacía nada por hacerla feliz pero ella estaba pensando en mi antes de su felicidad y aun cuando amaba a otros hombres no dejaba a mi padre porque quería darme una mejor vida, una familia.

Tenía un enorme grillete en la pierna por lo cual no sonreía con naturalidad y a veces me recriminaba de su falta de libertad como si nacer de ellos dos hubiera sido culpa mía, pensaba que de haber podido elegir no los habría elegido a ellos para que fueran libres, para que hicieran sus vidas. ¿Entiendes por qué temo al compromiso? Comprometerse es quedarse con algo para siempre aun cuando ese algo deje de hacerte feliz.

No temo que Nebuya deje de hacerme feliz pero es posible que el dejase de ser feliz conmigo. Solo pienso en la clase de persona inconstante y alterable que soy para darme cuenta que su felicidad no estará en alguien como yo. Antes temía comprometerme con otros para ponerme un grillete y ahora temo poner uno en Nebuya y que por qué es lo más correcto, aun cuando me odie, siga a mi lado dejando ir la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que lo merezca más.

No sé si tú en tu joven vida has pensado en mantener distancia de quien amas porque te sientes un peligro para esa persona. Por qué sientes que el amor que te tiene terminará matándolo… "

Hanamiya cerró la carta tirándola de lado. Ahora pensaba en ellas como un guía para sus propios problemas o tal vez a todos les pasaba lo mismo. Quería ver a Teppei, quería dejar de huir pero escudarse de él no era una idea lógica. Debía decirle que ya basta de ese juego de ser amantes, era mejor detenerlo ahora que apenas había empezado.

* * *

_Espero que les gustase. Si quieren que Teppei viva dejen review(?) okno._

**-Yisus**


	8. Síguete engañando

_Dije "No comeré hasta acabar este capitulo" y muero de hambre. Espero que disfruten las nuevas sorpresas de este capitulo, a partir de ahora todo puede pasar. Gracias por su apoyo, por estar leyendo esto y disfruten mucho de la actualización de este primer fic donde considero a los personajes secundarios de Kuroko no Basket de los cuales nadie habla. Disfrútenlo mucho. _

* * *

"Hoy intenté escribir nuevamente sobre él y los días felices que pasamos juntos…lo extraño. Takao miró lo escrito y sonrió satisfecho diciendo que eso estaba bien pero podía estar mejor. Ahora sé que mi trabajo es inspirar para las nuevas canciones del grupo, una gran responsabilidad y eso de responsabilizarse no es lo mio pero ellos han hecho tanto por mí que siento que debo hacer esto por ellos y entonces pensé 'Debí tener estas ideas cuando estaba con Nebuya'. Él hizo tanto por mí y yo le di la espalda por miedo.

Sé que te pedí que no respondieras ninguna carta pero necesito saber cómo está él ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Está sonriendo de nuevo? ¿Conoció a alguien más? ¿Es feliz?..."

Hanamiya dejó la carta, esta era más corta de lo habitual y supuso entonces que eventualmente estas dejarían de llegar. Aquellas últimas palabras de preocupación se desvanecieron en una resignación y ese es el tipo de cosas que las personas que se han rendido dicen. Había visto a Nebuya todos los días pero hasta que pasaron tres después del incidente este se acercó a Hanamiya y le contó que Teppei ya estaba en casa, su prometida y un amigo cuidaban de él. Unas puntadas en la cabeza, nada grave. Le medicaron por el dolor y reposaba en calma.

El más bajo fingió que no le interesaba en absoluto lanzando un comentario mental "No puede quedar peor de lo que está" y siguió su vida. Sin noticias de Hara y con el concurso de ajedrez interescolar a la vuelta de la esquina no podía preocuparse mucho por ello más que practicar y practicar. Su instructor le tenía un poco sofocado estos días por que según él "Hanamiya era la estrella naciente de la escuela". Tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en él.

Ese día practicaban hasta tarde, hasta que el de cejas amplias tenía una cara de fastidio total y sueño inminente. El instructor se acomodó los lentes y sonrió ladino ante la deplorable condición de su alumno.

—Continuaremos con la práctica otro día, Makoto —el sujeto tomó su maletín dejando de lado las piezas y el estudiante suspiró asintiendo. Al fin era hora en que el tipo se largaba — procura dormir bien, necesito tus energías al cien en la competencia.

—Claro, claro. —se talló los cabellos y lo acompañó a la puerta que estaba abierta y daba hacia el jardín cuyo atardecer iluminaba entre naranja y oscuro.

—Antes de irme debía preguntarte ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu familia? —Hanamiya se detuvo e hizo una pausa para después responder.

—Bien, supongo. No he podido hablar con ellos —no es que Makoto fuera a ventilar sus problemas, a quien le conocía sabía que el chico fue adoptado por un matrimonio con un hijo y que ahora se había independizado. No era necesario dar más explicaciones que esa.

—Ya veo… el otro día fue a buscarte este chico, Hara —dijo el hombre — me pareció muy extraño que preguntase tu dirección ¿Tu familia no sabe dónde vives?

—Es posible que lo haya olvidado…—sabía que el tipo no desistiría de solo preguntar eso pero que el mismo en su inteligencia había ya deducido un par de cosas. Aquel hombre de lentes y sonrisa intimidante era inteligente, calculador y frio. Se volvió a acomodar las gafas, realmente a Hanamiya le aterraba muy internamente ese porte.

—Entonces nos veremos … descansa y cuídate— el sujeto se dio la vuelta caminando hacia fuera de la pensión dejando a Hanamiya solo.

—Hasta luego, profesor Imayoshi…—entró a su cuarto y se tiró contra la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta. Era temprano, apenas anochecía pero realmente tenía mucho sueño.

Por su parte Himuro ya había recibido la confirmación de vuelo para volver a su hogar, se sentía como si de alguna forma hubiese fracasado. Lamentablemente para él tardaría un par de días puesto que era una mala temporada, vuelos costosos, vacaciones en puerta, en fin todo estaba en su contra. Al día siguiente al amanecer abrió la ventana, respiró aire fresco y pensó que tal vez estando ahí podía aprovechar para dar una vuelta. Tomó su mochila, se la echó en la espalda y tras salir del que anteriormente era departamento de Kotaro vio a Reo fuera de su casa regando las flores.

Esas mismas flores eran las que él fotografiaba para enviárselas, le gustaban mucho. Himuro suspiró y sin voltear a verlo fue hacia la puerta y entonces se encontró a Nebuya quien estaba acomodando unas cosas de la fachada.

—¿Vas de salida? —Himuro asintió. No tenía por qué ser grosero con aquel hombre que le había ayudado en esos días.

—Iré a conocer un poco —Nebuya se talló la frente y dejó de lado su herramienta.

—Te acompañaré, no quiero que te pierdas…—el más bajo no se negó después de todo un guía era necesario aunque le hubiese gustado en el fondo que esos paseos los diera con aquella dulce joven y no con un hombre enorme, moreno y musculoso. Bueno, no podía ser muy exigente llegado a ese punto. Reo les miró salir y agradeció mentalmente a su amigo por ayudar a Himuro, después de todo él estaba con las manos atadas.

Dejó de lado sus herramientas de jardinería y decidió volver a su casa puesto que de alguna forma aun sentía esa pena de poder estar a unos metros de la persona que amaba y no poder verle a la cara por la pena de sus errores, de sus mentiras.

Mientras los dos jóvenes daban un paseo en las hermosas y humildes calles dispuestos a ir a un lugar céntrico. Nebuya le contaba algunas cosas sobre el lugar, era pequeño pero tenía bonitas fachadas, hermosos jardines, bonitos parques y puestos de comida callejeros muy coloridos. Tomaron lugar en una banca y miraron el paisaje después de varios minutos de estar caminando y charlando de temas ajenos al ocurrido pero de alguna forma Himuro sabía que lo de Reo pronto saldría en la conversación.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre él?—preguntó Himuro recargando la espalda a la banca mientras sus ojos grises veían hacia el frente.

—Te contaré sobre mí… —el otro no se opuso, seguro la vida de ese hombre era interesante. Tal vez fue un matón y ahora retirado cuidaba de una posada, tenía ese aspecto de tener una vida criminal. — hace mucho tiempo conocí el amor en un chico muy alegre…espero que no te importe que no sea una historia de un chico y una chica…

—Yo…—negó sonriendo —no tengo prejuicios contra los gustos. Mi hermano está saliendo con un maestro de kínder así que no me sorprende… descuida —Nebuya asintió prosiguiendo con su historia.

—Él estaba saliendo con alguien más…alguien mejor que yo en todos los aspectos y aun cuando me besaba siempre volvía con él. Soy un tonto ¿Verdad? —Himuro no tuvo respuesta a eso, probablemente sí lo era —entonces un día volvió a mi lado y estuvo conmigo…nada más de ese chico perfecto…

—¿Dónde está él? —Nebuya alzó los hombros y rió irónico.

—Cuando le dije que lo amaba para siempre él dijo cosas como "no quiero un compromiso". Es irónico ¿no? Él decía a veces cosas como "quiero un tatuaje" y eso es prácticamente eterno supongo —se talló el rostro conteniendo el dolor, las ganas de llorar —supongo que el dolor de estar conmigo no valía la pena. Tal vez no me quería a su lado porque yo no soy una obra de arte —rió una vez más pero esta risa era dolorosa, triste.

—No todos estamos listos para aceptar las diferentes formas que el amor tiene —lo miró esbozando una sonrisa —pero si él te ama abrirá los ojos y verá que tú no eres dolor, el amor también es felicidad.

—¿Amabas a Reo-nee? —preguntó al fin. Himuro apretó los labios y lanzó una queja buscando las palabras.

—Más que a mí mismo…más que a nada en esta vida…—respondió cabizbajo y Nebuya remató.

—Supongo que tampoco estás listo para aceptar la forma que tu amor tiene… —Himuro abrió los ojos ante esto algo sorprendido. Nebuya en parte tenía razón pues al ver a Reo ese día por la mañana regando las flores con tanta paz, con sus azabaches cabellos cayendo por los costados y esa ropa tan ligera, algo femenina pero sin verse vulgar sintió esa punzada que intentó ignorar y disimular, ahí estaba el amor pero su mente gritaba que esa no era la persona que esperaba entonces ¿Por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza?

—Supongo que no estoy listo…—respondió cabizbajo con esa sensación cruda que le calaba en el alma.

—Espero que el día que Kotaro esté listo para el amor que le ofrezco yo siga de pie … y que el día en que tu aceptes a Reo-nee él siga amándote de esa forma tan fuerte que sigue haciéndolo —el azabache no dio respuesta ante eso solo se quedó ahí con sus cabellos cayendo lisos cubriéndole el rostro — este es el lugar donde lo conocí… aquí fue donde nos salvamos… y espero que lo que te dije vuelva a salvar a Reo-nee…

—Nebuya-san…cuéntame sobre él, por favor —el moreno sonrió leve y asintió. En ese momento le contó la condición tan triste que tenía Reo cuando le conoció y como a pesar de eso seguía sonriendo y emitiendo esa calidez tan pura, tan llena de vida. Como estuvo a su lado en los momentos malos, le levantaba los ánimos y se había así convertido en su familia.

Hubo gente que seguía buscando a Reo esperando liarse con él para dejarlo pero este se negaba, era incapaz de volver a esa vida y prefería la soledad. Entonces de repente se empezó a ver feliz, cantar en las afueras de su casa mientras sembraba nuevas flores. Cuando Kotaro se acercó a preguntarle dijo algo como "Son las favoritas de mi novio" y llovió la ronda de preguntas por parte del chico. Entonces Reo despertaba cada mañana, regaba esas flores, se arreglaba más, se veía perfecto con esos trajes y caminaba sin complejos por las calles aunque le señalasen.

Pero algo había en Reo a pesar de toda esa felicidad y él siempre ha sido así. Es como si su sonrisa ocultara algo triste, una incomodidad. En ese caso la mentira, pero había más cosas, el complejo de no sentirse querido o que nadie le fuese a amar sin toda esa fachada femenina. Solo así algunos hombres giraban la vista a alagarle, solo así había podido estar con Himuro y si todas las mañanas se levantaba a construir ese caparazón era para lucir fuerte y seguro ante todos aunque por dentro siguiera siendo el mismo niño que lloraba porque papá no le quería, porque mamá no le prestaba atención, porque su hermana era más importante que él.

Eso es algo que Nebuya no sabía pero en aquella, su casa, Reo recordaba esos días en su juventud sentado en el sillón viendo a un punto perdido en la pared. Los caminos que toma uno en la vida en su mayoría son por la forma en que uno se desarrolló en su infancia. Reo era constantemente pasado por alto, ignorado. Su hermana mayor era la luz de su familia, la fuente más importante de felicidad. Papá trabajaba todo el día y mamá encantada iba de compras con la niña sin considerar si su hijo había comido, si estaba bañado, si le faltaba algo. Entonces a sus diez años dijo "¿Por qué no nací como mi hermana?".

Muchas personas que deciden optar por ese camino es por naturaleza, porque se sienten así desde que nacieron, otros por gusto, por necesidad, por una alerta llamando sus cuerpos y gritándoles "naciste en un cuerpo equivocado". A Reo el maquillarse ese día y usar tacones fue un impulso del dolor que exclamaba "tienes que gustarle a mamá". Fueron muchos problemas, más que los de antes. Papá le regañaba, se peleaba con mamá culpándola de que su pequeño ahora fuera así y terminaron por separarse al cabo de cuatro años de discutir. Su hermana lo miraba con odio, la madre tampoco le quería y Reo seguía pensando que todo era porque él no tenía permitido usar un vestido de flores y unas zapatillas pero ¿Qué tenía de raro? ¿Por qué no hacia feliz a su mamá verlo así?

A los dieciséis años estaba fumando un cigarrillo en el balcón de su casa mientras mamá gritaba a su hermana regañándola por salir embarazada de un chico que no se haría responsable. Gritaba que no merecía a esos hijos y Reo vio como la chica salió de casa azotando la puerta y subió a un auto. En ese instante pensó "Tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo". Apagó su cigarrillo, se puso unas botas, una falda de cuero y un saco de igual forma. Mamá le gritó preguntándole iracunda a donde iba, Reo se guardó los cigarrillos y salió de casa acomodando sus cabellos negros pidiendo un aventón y entonces jamás volvió. Se quedó en casa de un amigo, este le aceptó con todo y sus nuevas manías al igual que algunos de ellos alzaron los hombros y dijeron "está bien" pero otros más se negaron a verle nuevamente. Eventualmente los amigos rotaron y buscaba diferentes camas donde pasar la noche de diversos hombres hasta hartase, hasta encontrarse con Nebuya.

En ese momento sentado en ese hogar pensó que habría sido de su madre, que habría pasado con su padre y su hermana, con su sobrino. Tomó la agenda telefónica y empezó a revisar pero entonces se detuvo, tal vez la línea ni siquiera tendría su nombre, tal vez ya había cambiado su apellido pues se pudo haber casado. Aun así no desistió y empezó a buscar por su nombre de pila marcando con un lápiz todos aquellos que llevaran aquel. Llamó por teléfono preguntando por ella, tal vez ella le ignoraría y colgaría pero debía escucharla, saber que estaba bien. Hasta ese momento entendió que todo lo echo era para ser como ella, quería agradarle a mamá es cierto, pero también lo hacía para estar más cerca y tal vez de haberla escuchado y preguntarle que le pasaba podía haberle advertido, decirle que no se acostara con aquel hombre que no se responsabilizó de ella. Estuvo por horas hasta que escuchó una voz muy altiva y expresiva, no era conocida en realidad pero su acento curioso llamó la atención de Reo. Preguntó por su nombre y la mujer dudó.

—Permíteme… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó más seria al otro lado del teléfono y entonces Reo tuvo la sensación de haberla encontrado.

—Mibuchi Reo…—unos sonidos lejanos y un par de cuchicheos se hicieron presentes. Un silencio, alguien había tomado el teléfono. Esa persona suspiró y habló, aquella dulce voz la reconocería donde fuese.

—Reo… Hola. —dijo la mujer que apretaba el teléfono al otro lado.

—Hermana…—Reo se cubrió los ojos con una sonrisa feliz de haberla escuchado y volvieron a quedarse en un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Necesitas algo?...

—No, solo quería saber…si estabas bien —la chica rió muy leve más como una sonrisa irónica que una de felicidad.

—Han pasado muchos años y me hubiera gustado escucharte preguntar eso años atrás … —el otro se sintió de alguna forma culpable.—estoy bien…

—Me gustaría verte… —la chica dudó pero no tenía ningún resentimiento contra él, tal vez debían dejar de lado los problemas y reunirse, charlar, actualizarse y saber que había pasado con esa familia que antes solían ser.

—Claro, podemos vernos… ¿Te parece este sábado? —el azabache se sintió feliz y aceptó.

—Nos vemos este sábado…—acordaron un punto para verse y no quiso preguntar más detalles sobre su vida ya lo preguntaría ese día donde volvería a verla. En su voz supo que ya no era esa chica inmadura, se escuchaba más como una mujer de hogar. Se preguntó cuánto cambió físicamente, en aquel entonces era muy baja y sus cabellos negros llegaban hasta la cintura. A pesar de tener unos cuantos años más que él se veía como una niña. La volvería a ver, marcó el rojo su nombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Masako Araki"

Tal vez se había casado con un tal Araki y ahora era la señora Masako. Tal vez su sobrino o sobrina era igual que ella, precioso o preciosa. Tal vez tuvo más hijos, había tanto que quería saber de ella y tan poco que contarle de él. Tuvo una vida vergonzosa y deshonrosa, aun ahora que había mentido a un joven para que le amara. Era egoísta pero ahora la necesitaba porque al decirle como se sentía tal vez sellaría las puertas de todos sus complejos y miedos para salir adelante nuevamente por su cuenta y renacer de las cenizas como siempre lo hacía.

Ese día Hanamiya se despertó muy tarde y agotado caminó hacía el umbral de su puerta. Alzó la vista cansado, suspiró y lo miró entrar con es naturalidad abriendo la reja de la posada y cerrándola detrás de él. Un vendaje en su cabeza pero con la misma sonrisa de idiota que siempre se cargaba ¿Acaso no aprendía la lección? Hanamiya giró sobre sus pies y entró a su casa hasta el baño para lavarse el rostro y al cabo de un minuto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta abierta, obviamente se trataba de él.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Teppei.

—Si te digo que no seguro te quedarás ahí el resto de tu vida…—respondió desde el baño y el otro rio entrando hasta la puerta del baño de Hanamiya. Este tenía un enorme espejo, un lavamanos donde tenía sus cosas de limpieza, una taza y una tina; bastante limpio todo. Hanamiya se había remojado los cabellos y goteaban contra el blanco del lavamanos mirando entre esas hebras negras a Teppei.

—Estoy bien…—dijo antes de que el otro preguntase aunque no era su intención hacerlo.

—Me doy cuenta…—respondió tomando una toalla y tallándose los cabellos.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién era él? —Hanamiya lanzó la toalla de lado y levantó los hombros con desinterés haciendo una mueca.

—Es hijo de mis padres adoptivos o algo así…—Teppei se quedó en silencio anotando en su agenta mental "mi amante es adoptado". Sonrió dejando de lado el tema y miró una vez más el baño recordando los temores de Hanamiya.

—¿Te bañas con la puerta abierta? —el azabache alzó una ceja ante la pregunta y captó.

—Solo …—se quejó al tener que hablar de esas cosas — la cierro sin seguro ¿Acaso es este un interrogatorio aleatorio?

—Lo siento, lo siento…—dijo Teppei entrando al lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él pero sin poner el pestillo —¿Estás bien con eso?

—Deja de hacerme preguntas, es molesto… —miró a otro punto, Teppei se aproximó hasta quedar a una corta distancia buscando la mirada del otro.

—Me estás evitando, pensé que me arrastrarías a tu malicioso plan de tortura—Hanamiya lanzó una risa cruda y le miró con maldad.

—Creo que ya has sido muy torturado —dijo mientras miraba las vendas en su frente.

—¿Esto? ¿Te preocupa que me pase algo peor? Eres considerado después de todo —el otro lanzó una risa mucho más cruel que la anterior.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Yo por ti? Olvídalo, a ti puede pasarte un camión encima por salvarme y yo me levantaría del suelo y seguiría mi camino—las manos del castaño se posaron en sus caderas y su frente se pegó a la del más bajo.

—Aun así gritabas mi nombre, pude escucharte…—Hanamiya chistó y le sostuvo de la camisa con fuerza arrugándola.

—Síguete engañando… yo no tengo esa clase de emociones —sus labios rozaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Tú también puedes seguirte engañando… todo lo que quieras… pues estás enamorándote de mí…—y antes de que el otro se quejara y le atestara un golpe lo besó con fiereza dejándolo desarmado, débil como un cordero. Como venganza le mordió el labio inferior mientras su cuerpo chocó contra la pared, mientras que las manos de Hanamiya se pasearon por el pecho del otro y su respiración cambiaba de ritmo dentro de aquel demandante beso.

Se necesitaban, se jalaban un poco las prendas y Teppei embriagado de toda esa ira y pasión entremezclada tocó sin pudor el trasero de Hanamiya apretándolo, arrancándole un respingo. Aquella necesidad de tener al otro era más de lo que podían controlar pues como si fuera magia al mínimo contacto sus cuerpos desataban esa pasión que desconocían. Sus cuerpos empezaron a contonearse uno contra el otro en una danza erótica, seductora y adictiva.

Los labios de Hanamiya soplaban cálidos sobre los de Teppei mientras el castaño con la mirada firme en los ojos miel del otro le desabrochaba los pantalones haciéndolos bajar. Sintió la erección del otro alzarse con la tela del bóxer cubriéndole alrededor y acarició, jamás en su vida había acariciado el falo de otro hombre pero tampoco se sentía tan irreal, estaba bien, quería oírlo gemir.

Hanamiya se desprendió de su bóxer quedando prácticamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo dejándose tocar desconsideradamente por el otro aferrándose a sus hombros, moviéndose a ritmo mientras los labios de Teppei se paseaban lujuriosos sobre su cuello, tan húmedos. Ardía todo en él y mayor fue su deseo cuando las prendas inferiores del castaño también cedían, cuando sus falos se encontraron ante sus miradas y empezaron a rozarlos entre sí, cuando sus labios se encontraron y Teppei empezó a acariciarlos a ambos dentro de su grande mano.

Las piernas de Hanamiya temblaban leves ante todas las emociones, gemía contra la boca del castaño con sonidos roncos mordiendo en ocasiones, lamiendo en otras, jugando con la lengua ajena que se colaba a los labios propios. Enredó sus cabellos en las hebras del otro y sin pensar en Teppei terminó primero respirando fuertemente y manchándole un poco, a ambos.

Rio burlesco ante su acto mientras Teppei seguía acariciándose ahora más lento, tal vez se había desanimado y para Hanamiya hacerle sentir mal era la gloria pero decidió tener piedad por él. Cuando Teppei apenas pudo reaccionar el otro estaba de rodillas con los labios frente a su falo acariciándolo con la lengua. El más alto suspiró avergonzado por ver al otro en esa posición tan incitadora, tan provocativa. Empezó a tocarse a sí mismo más rápido con la punta de su virilidad tocando la lengua del ojimiel sosteniéndole los cabellos azabaches para ver mejor su rostro. Se sentía tan sucio, tal culpable, tan fuera de sí pero el deseo y aquellas emociones únicas que encontraba en el cuerpo de Makoto lo estaban opacando.

Gruñó pegando su cabeza a la pared y terminó en su rostro manchándole hasta los cabellos, respirando cansado y con el carmesí en sus mejillas, con el sudor en su sien. Hanamiya sonrió complacido de estar nuevamente en la jugada de arrastrar al otro al borde de la locura inmoral que era esto, de como esos actos destruirían su vida mientras él obtenía un momento placentero como ese. Limpió el semen de su mejilla y se levantó lentamente para mirarse al espejo, para mirar a Teppei respirando agitado frente a él.

—Estás más hundido que yo en esto…—susurró a su oído mientras aquella toalla a la cercanía la usaba para limpiar ese rastro. Teppei sonrió divertido y lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo un poco. Se acercó al oído del otro feliz, temblando de felicidad a decir verdad y suspiró estúpidamente.

—Puedes seguirte engañando….todo lo que quieras …—dijo nuevamente y Hanamiya lo odio, odio que tuviera tanta razón.

* * *

_¿imayoshi? ¿Masako? Ah ah no se lo esperaban. Eso se pondrá interesante y por lo que espero esto irá para largo... pero a nadie le importa por que no tiene a ningún milagro ni a Kagami afh este fic no es para elitistas(?) okno. Gracias por darle una oportunidad en serio._

**-Yisus**


	9. Todo lo que soportaste

_En este fic hay parejas secundarias y espero que las acepten. Aunque no profundizaré mucho en ellos se hará mención del desarrollo de sus romances. Si hay aceptación haré más por ellos. Disfruten la actu._

Ese día no hubo carta. Ese día Hanamiya sacudió sus cabellos húmedos y medio se acomodó las ropas. Algo no muy formal pero tampoco informal, debía acudir a una reunión con su profesor para aclarar los puntos del próximo torneo. Buscaba no pensar en lo ocurrido, enfocarse en otras cosas. Tenía que despegar de su mente a Teppei y a Hara, era insano estarse preocupando tanto por esos dos pequeños problemas aunque, vale, uno no era un problema si no un placer.

Salió de su casa rumbo al punto de reunión, habían acordado ir a un restaurante pero cabe decir que Hanamiya casi se le cae la cara al ver que este era un poco más elegante y nada acorde a sus vestimentas. Se golpeó un poco la frente y cuando dio la vuelta para volver ahí estaba su profesor frente a él vestido formal como siempre hacia para ir a la universidad.

—Makoto, ¿Sucede algo? —Hanamiya retrocedió un poco, ese sujeto de verdad era imponente a su lado y recriminarle por haber planeado una reunión sin advertirle de la clase de lugar donde seria era muy desconsiderado de su parte no era una opción, era su superior. Se limitó a chistar mentalmente y buscar respuesta.

—No, creí que me había equivocado de lugar —Imayoshi sonrió levemente y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Es el lugar correcto, disculpa si no te advertí de que iba… —el alumno solo podía ejecutar mentalmente un insulto y dar la vuelta hacia la puerta del elegante lugar.

—Solo me sorprende un poco que nos reunamos en un lugar tan costoso si solo hablaremos del torneo —y si, Hanamiya estaba preocupado porque su bolsillo no alcanzaba para pagar la posiblemente carísima comida del lugar pero terminaría por mentir diciendo que ya había almorzado para evitar pedir algo costoso.

—Oh, sí. Es que este lugar tiene muy buena comida —dijo aun con la mano en la espalda del chico de cejas amplias caminando hasta que en la entrada un joven les atendió — la reservación de Imayoshi Souchi, por favor.

El joven de la puerta rebuscó en la lista mientras Hanamiya alzaba la ceja viendo el interior del lugar que en efecto estaba pulcro y reluciente, extenso y con candelabros colgando del techo. De repente el estar ahí, las etiquetas y esas cuestiones empezaban a producirle escozor.

—Claro, adelante. —indicó el joven tras encontrar la reservación y tomando dos cartas les indicó donde tomar asiento. Imayoshi impulsó un poco a Hanamiya sin quitar la mano de su espalda, sentía que el otro estaba cohibido y de no llevarle así tal vez se quedaría en shock de pie en plena puerta.

—¿Nunca habías venido a este lugar?

—Ni a ninguno como este—contestó mirando alrededor. Analítico observaba a las personas ahí y estas le observaban juzgador pero Hanamiya pasó de todos y su maraña de pensamientos impropios que seguro le clasificaban como alguien inferior, no necesitaba impresionar a nadie a la vista, no era su estilo preocuparse por la opinión de las personas así que pasó de ellos mirando al frente.

Entonces le vio al fondo. Las luces iluminaban levemente su mesa, una veladora al centro y sonrisas suaves. Una mujer de cabellera castaña estaba al frente pero él no podía verle la cara y entonces supuso de quien se trataba. Dudó un momento, momento que Imayoshi no pasó desapercibido y dirigió la vista a buscar lo que Hanamiya observaba. Entonces como un momento fugaz miró al hombre castaño quien tomaba un poco de vino y después volvía a su charla amena, Hanamiya salió del shock y bajó un poco la vista para llegar al fin a la mesa, lamentablemente esa mesa daba visibilidad a la de Teppei.

Tomó lugar en un punto donde le observaba y abrió el menú intentando disimular. Ambos pidieron algo de tomar y una entrada sencilla aunque el de cejas amplias se quedó un poco shockeado Imayoshi habló.

—Yo invitaré, así que no te contengas…

—No es buena idea invitar a cenar a un alumno, profesor Imayoshi —contestó Hanamiya casi lascivo. Imayoshi sonrió divertido ante lo que sonaba como coquetería ante sus oídos.

—Entonces esta noche no seas mi alumno, Makoto —el chico respondió con una sonrisa irónica y divertida aunque por dentro tuvo esa sensación de estarse pudriendo y de haber entrado a ese pequeño juego solo por la situación en la que estaba. Sabía que Teppei tenía su vida pero ser espectador de esta era desagradable.

La chica se puso de pie disculpándose, seguro iría al tocador en ese ritual femenino y Teppei se quedó solo. En ese instante pudo notar como toda esa farsa de felicidad se borraba como si estuviera cansado, claro, las cosas en su mente debían ser un caos. Para terminar de formar sus emociones en algo terrible Teppei alzó la vista y le observó, miró a Hanamiya impactándose de su presencia y el azabache entrecerró los ojos actuando natural, pasando de él y volviendo a la conversación con su profesor.

—Tengo que ser su alumno pues hablaremos del torneo ¿Lo olvida? —Imayoshi suspiró alzando los hombros y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Bien, lo sé. Pero después podremos reunirnos para charlar de otras cosas ¿Te parece? —Hanamiya alzó una ceja ante la sugerencia que era desagradable. ¿Charlar? Él no acostumbraba realizar esa práctica y menos con la definición tan generalista de 'otras cosas'.

—Depende de mí humor…—respondió frio e Imayoshi empezó a reír para retornar a la conversación del torneo mientras Hanamiya sentía la mirada de Teppei clavada en él. Sentía que estaba a punto de levantarse si no fuera porque la joven llegó y contuvo sus impulsos.

Llegaron a su mesa un par de copas y la entrada mientras trataban diversos puntos de los contrincantes que tendría y sus técnicas. Charlaban de estrategias, ventajas y desventajas, relatos de experiencias en torneos pasados, consejos y demás. Por momentos su mirada cruzaba con la de Teppei y este volvía a la chica riendo con dulzura, ocultando toda esa tensión. Imayoshi era inteligente y había notado ese extraño patrón de observar a ese punto.

—¿Hay algo que te esté incomodando?—cuestionó el de lentes sorprendiendo a Hanamiya.

—Nada de eso —dijo frunciendo el ceño y repentinamente sintió la mano del profesor sujetándole los cabellos y colocándolos detrás de su oreja ya que estos perturbaban y tapaban las facciones de Hanamiya. Estuvo a punto de preguntar que sí que pensaba, que si de que iba ese acto pero el profesor solo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Aquel contacto íntimo le pareció inadecuado.

—No frunzas el ceño, te volverás viejo pronto.

—No me importa envejecer —contestó mientras la mano del profesor era retirada y este se incorporaba.

—Solo no lo hagas de la manera inadecuada…—sugirió con ese tono tan maduro y correcto que sonó como un sabio consejo que se grabó en el joven. ¿Cómo envejecer adecuadamente cuando su juventud fueron tropiezos tras tropiezos? Gente como Hanamiya no tenían salvación.

Entonces miró a Teppei y aquella mujer alzarse de su mesa y empezar a partir, entonces la vio de perfil. Ella era hermosa, rasgos finos, cabellos cortos y castaños, sonrisa adorable y un porte imponente a pesar de su baja estatura. Seguro era muy buena persona, noble y amable como Teppei. ¿Qué pensaba Teppei engañando a una mujer así? ¿Qué pensaba sobre envejecer de una manera adecuada? Tal vez, tal vez lo de ambos era solo un impulso y él decidió envejecer junto a esa mujer no sin antes probar lo prohibido.

Hanamiya se sintió como una aventura temporal que se desvanecería con el tiempo y una voz interna le decía "tú no necesitas ser eso…"

Pero no importaba cuantas veces su mente le dijera que eso estaba mal pues ver los ojos de Teppei lo arrastraban y encendían el interruptor que desplegaba su inmoralidad. Se engañaba diciendo que esos besos los daba para arruinarle la vida pues en el proceso se la arruinaba a si mismo. Quería detenerlo pero no podía detenerlo, no debía hacerlo por orgullo y por placer.

Casi pudo ver que Teppei giró el rostro al verlo antes de salir del lugar, Hanamiya le miró y aprovechó de la distracción de su profesor para sonreír burlesco a Teppei solo por molestar, por no perder ese toque peculiar que tenía de lastimar al otro aunque esta vez seguro el hombre no lo estaría disfrutando pues vio en sus ojos que los celos le carcomían y que la burla de Hanamiya tal vez le costaría, el joven esperaría a recibir su castigo, no podía pedir nada más.

Por su parte Reo este día despertó, se peinó los cabellos, se vistió con un pantalón de flores y una camisa holgada muy acorde, zapatos casuales y un broche sujetándole el cabello. Su maquillaje era ligero, precisamente ese día tenía pocas ganas de arreglarse mucho y no quería lucir exagerado o de alguna manera que pudiera incomodar a la persona que iba a ver. Su hermana sabía que Reo era así, desde aquella época en la que vivieron juntos la azabache lo sabía más solo le veía sin decir nada, sin detenerse a hablar.

A veces Reo se preguntaba si ellos hubieran podido llevarse bien, charlar de ropa, de chicos, acercarse y establecer esa conexión entre hermanos pero cuando sentía que había dado un paso hacia ella, ella se hacía más distante. Y es que en aquel entonces ella era seria, inteligente, recatada y educada pero algo pasó en su juventud que la cambió, que se embarazó y escapó de casa. Tal vez debió ser Reo quien se acercara a hablar, preguntarle él que tenía y no esperar a que ella lo hiciera.

Dolía admitirlo pero dentro de esa casa, compartiendo ese techo ambos eran unos desconocidos.

Tomó su bolso y se lo echó a la espalda, suspiró y abrió la puerta de su casa mirando a Himuro sentado en la orilla de la fuente con teléfono en mano, leyendo tal vez un pdf, un correo, hablando con su hermano, quien sabe. Suspiró nuevamente cerrando su casa y emprendió camino sin mirarlo, seguro el otro también pasaría de él como había hecho todos los días.

Y es que es cierto, se lo había ganado a pulso. No todos los días tu novia a distancia resulta ser un hombre y seguro este es un episodio traumático en la vida de Himuro Tatsuya del cual sus amigos se jactarían si se enteraban. Hubiera querido ahorrarle la pena de ir a visitarle de haber sabido que día iría para decir alguna mentira piadosa o armarse de valor para ser sincero.

Pero no espero lo que ocurriría en ese momento. Reo pensó que era su imaginación pero cuando escuchó a Himuro llamarle de nueva cuenta giró la vista sorprendido hacia el azabache de ojos grises. Parpadeó hasta esperar una confirmación de que no alucinaba pero el otro le observaba poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las sentaderas. Se echó el móvil a la bolsa y caminó un par de pasos hacia el estático Reo.

—Yo…—Himuro dudó un poco y después de un segundo de pausa prosiguió —Creo que debo avisarte que pronto me iré…la próxima semana.

Demás está decir que Reo sintió una punzada muy en el fondo de su corazón porque aún estaba enamorado de aquel hombre y saber que se iría era cerrar para siempre la puerta de lo que habían construido puesto que es obvio que el otro jamás volvería.

—Ya veo, espero que hayas conocido muchos lugares —dijo intentando sonar natural como si nada pasara aunque realmente todo estaba pasando.

—Bueno, algo así —dijo intentando no profundizar mucho en la charla e ir al grano —era necesario avisarte, fue por ti por quien vine.

—No…—susurró Reo un tanto triste —no era por mí por quien venias.

Y era una afirmación muy cierta pues Himuro estaba ahí para poder estar con su hermosa novia de cabellos azabaches y dulce sonrisa. De ser Reo por quien estaba ahí no le hubiera ignorado todos esos días pasando de él. Pero bueno, no había más que decir.

—Tienes algo de razón…—le mira y sonríe de una forma que solo había visto a través de la cámara y que ahora en persona era mucho más efectiva y encantadora —pero si tu única mentira fue tu sexualidad entonces creo que podríamos llevarnos bien.

Aquello sonó como irreal ante los oídos de Reo que hasta pensó en pellizcarse para saber si no estaba soñando. Reaccionó del shock y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido para después regañarse mentalmente diciendo "Te está pidiendo que solo sean amigos o aunque sea conocidos, no te emociones tanto". Sonrió dispuesto a dar una contestación más acertada pero Himuro le interrumpió.

—Por lo menos el viaje valdrá la pena si me voy sabiendo que hice un amigo …

—Haz hecho un amigo ¿Qué hay de Nebuya? —Himuro rio leve, esa risa encantadora que lo tenía enamorado.

—Bien, no le menosprecio… es un buen amigo también —y ese 'también' sonó presuroso de sus labios, ambos lo sintieron así que no iba a retractarse. Reo quería disculparse por la mentira, por ese tiempo fingiendo ser algo que no era pero no podía hacerlo aunque había algo que estaría bien intentar para que el otro entendiera un poco su situación y reforzar esa, ahora, amistad.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? Iré a ver a alguien…—el otro se sintió incómodo con la proposición 'ver a alguien'. ¿Acaso tan pronto había empezado a salir con otra persona? Por algún motivo imaginarlo le hizo sentir extraño pero al instante siguiente se dio cuenta de su fallo y decidió calmar esa punzada.

—Yo no quiero interrumpir nada…—dijo negando y Reo sonrió leve.

—Será muy rápido, después de eso podemos ir por algunos tragos, yo invito —aquello se le salía de las manos, no podía negarse diciendo que tenía algo que hacer porque no tenía nada que hacer, era obvio, y ahora que había emitido poder sentir amistad por él entonces no estaba en posición de rechazarle por algo.

—Bueno, está bien…solo cerraré la pieza —dijo yendo hacia la puerta, la abrió, sacó unas llaves y cerró esta para después guardarlas en su bolsillo. Himuro regresó la vista a Reo y esa sensación volvía a abordarlo porque en el joven seguía viendo a la novia que ansiaba conocer con esos rasgos finos y suaves cabellos, pero negó en su mente y fue hacia él. —Estoy listo.

—Adelante entonces… es muy cerca de aquí, en el parque —era el mismo lugar donde se encontraron frente a frente hace días y ahora volverían a ese punto.

Caminar a su lado fue una experiencia renovadora y deseada aun cuando fueran solamente conocidos o lo que fuesen era cómodo sentirse a su lado, ese nervio se disipaba pues Himuro emanaba tranquilidad y no se sentía como si fuera a enfrentarse a su pasado, un pasado que Himuro conocía a medias. Sabía de su mala relación con sus padres, su hermana, los problemas, ella partiendo de casa repentinamente y él huyendo de la misma manera. En ese momento caminando y charlando de cosas como la diferencia horaria y de climas se sentía tan normal cómodo aunque sabía que esa atmosfera se rompería. Llegaron al parque y observaron a todos lados buscando a alguien que Reo reconocería y algo que Himuro no sabía de qué se trataba. Una mujer rubia a la distancia jugaba con una pequeña azabache entre risas y demás, la rubia era muy llamativa por lo que fue lo primero en lo que la vista de ambos se fijó y al fondo en una banca había otra mujer con mirada más apacible y una leve sonrisa ante aquella niña y esa mujer.

Reo sintió una leve emoción al verla, estaba igual que años atrás aunque ahora mostraba mayor madurez en sus expresiones, la misma seriedad pero esta no reflejaba presión si no paz. Caminó hacia ella con Himuro a lado y aunque ese caminar fue eterno al fin llegó quedando a unos metros de ella. La chica le miró levemente inexpresiva e hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se sentase a su lado. Reo asintió sentándose y de repente la niña que jugaba con la rubia corrió hacia Masako recargando la cabeza en sus piernas.

—¡Mazu, come!—dijo la rubia corriendo hacia ellos y hablando en inglés. La niña se había acercado al ver que ese desconocido se sentaba a lado de su madre e hizo un puchero de desconfianza ante el cual Reo no supo cómo reaccionar. Himuro sonrió y se inclinó un poco a la niña captando casi de inmediato la situación en la cual estaban, aquella mujer lucía muy parecida a Reo con sus ojos negros y su cabello de igual tonalidad. Es obvio que se trataba de su hermana.

—Que linda pequeña ¿Mazu es su nombre? —dijo Himuro rompiendo el silencio y Masako asintió. Himuro estiró la mano hacia la niña sonriéndole y esta se cohibió un poco más.—Mucho gusto, soy Himuro.

La pequeña dudó y miró a su madre esperando que le confirmara si podía saludar al sujeto. Ella le hizo una señal de que estaba bien y estiró su manita hacia el chico estrechándola con una pequeña sonrisa, algo avergonzada. Reo rió leve, recordó que Himuro tenía ese tacto con los niños, ese cariño y habilidad para hablar con ellos, al menos eso le decía en los mensajes y ahora sabía que había tanto de verdad en sus palabras.

—Él es Reo…—dijo estirando una mano al otro joven y la niña parpadeo mirándole. Entonces miró a su madre y después a Reo nuevamente como notando el extraño parecido. Se acercó al chico y saludó de igual forma como había hecho con Himuro.

—Mucho gusto, pequeña… —en cuanto lo soltó la niña volvió a prisa a aferrarse a las ropas de su madre y esta le acarició los cabellos con ternura.

—Mazu, ven—dijo ahora la rubia —Mamá tiene que charlar.

—Podemos ir a comprar un helado cerca, ¿Te parece? —preguntó Himuro para alejarse, darle privacidad, sabía que a pesar de acompañarle no debía interferir, solo serviría de apoyo moral. Irónico, hasta ayer se ignoraban y ahora estaba cuidándole las espaldas pero ellos siempre han sido así actuando de esa forma inexplicable.

La niña feliz asintió y tomó la mano de la rubia para ir con ellos por un helado y dejar a su madre con el joven que se parecía mucho a ella. Mientras partían Reo les vio fijo sonriendo, esa pequeña había crecido mucho en esos años y su hermana había cambiado en forma y actitud en ese tiempo. Ahora no había emitido palabra alguna, como si hablase a cuenta gotas. El chico suspiró y miró a Masako esperando que hablase pero prefirió hacerlo él.

—Ella es tan grande… —dijo y Masako apretó un poco la mandíbula sin verle.

—¿Qué necesitas de mí? —preguntó yendo al grano. El chico bajó la vista sintiéndose un poco mal, sabiendo que las cosas no saldrían tan bien.

—Quería verte y saber que estabas bien…

—No estaré esperando a que ustedes decidan preguntar si estoy bien, Reo…—apretó sus manos, una contra otra y enfocó la vista hacia el frente, sin verle a él en ningún momento —cuando los necesité no estuvieron para mi… no vengas con eso de que quieres saber si estoy bien ahora.

—Masako…—el chico miró algo preocupado a su hermana y ella le devolvió la mirada enfurecida, algo triste pero equilibrado con rabia.

—Papá, mamá, tú…todos fueron la misma lacra de gente egoísta… —sus ojos enrojecieron y se puso de pie mostrando ese orgullo que Masako siempre tenía —…siempre pensaron en ustedes mismos… no puedes venir y preguntar si estoy bien cuando no estuviste conmigo…

—Escucha, hermana —intentó detenerle tomando su mano pero ella retrocedió —no eres la única que estabas sola en casa…. No eres la única que necesitaba que le escucharan… —la joven se sintió algo sorprendida por las palabras de Reo, por cada cosa dicha —yo también los necesitaba y también huí como tu…

—No puedes esperar que después de todos estos años te abra las puertas de mi vida, no después de todo lo que viví sin ustedes…—a la distancia la rubia, Himuro y la pequeña se acercaban.

—Se que no puedo pero poco a poco quiero ser parte de ella… quiero escucharte y saberlo todo…quiero entenderte y que me entiendas —la pequeña soltó a la rubia y fue corriendo hasta tomar la mano de su madre — hermana, sé que debí haber dicho eso hace muchos años…

—Debiste hacerlo …—susurró ella, todos le escucharon claramente —pero a este punto ya no te necesito…ni a ti, ni a mis padres…—se inclinó cargando a la niña y dio la espalda sin despedirse. La mujer que le acompañaba le siguió sin decir más mientras los dos jóvenes se quedaron ahí en medio del parque. Reo cabizbajo en la banca, Himuro de pie observándole con una sensación de desasosiego.

Y es que en ese momento notó que no era el único que había cambiado para obtener su atención, no era el único que había cometido locuras para que se acercasen y preguntaran que le pasaba, no era el único que necesitaba ser escuchado. Su hermana pasaba por lo mismo y de haber dejado ese orgullo, ese miedo, se hubieran ahorrado todos esos días, meses y años distanciados.

Ahora parecía tarde para decir lo siento.

Reo se puso de pie, sonrió como siempre pero las lágrimas no engañaban a Himuro cuando estas caían sin control por sus mejillas. Reo las tallaba preguntándose en voz alta por que estas salían sin preguntarle si estaba bien hacerlo. Se cubrió el rostro y sintió unos brazos rodearle, los brazos de Himuro estaban a su alrededor y Reo solo pudo recargarse en su hombro y dejar ir toda esa tristeza.

Todos esos años Reo había cargado con ese dolor y ahora que había tenido el valor para solucionarlo se había desmoronado, sus esperanzas destruidas, él de igual forma. Era demasiado lo tolerado, demasiado lo vivido, tanto tiempo solo pero ni llorar el resto del día daría solución a las cosas. Ahí, en medio del parque, ambos supieron que había cosas que no se podían arreglar y para Reo ya era demasiado: primero su relación y ahora su hermandad. Estaba cansándose de equivocarse.

"Este día no escribí sobre él pero me sorprendí de verlo. Miyagi estaba aquí en Croacia. Me saludó apenas y pasó de largo hasta encontrarse con Takao algo tenso, extraño.

Desde hace unos días los rumores de la relación entre Takao y el representante eran peores. Ahora circulaban fotos de él abrazándolo pero si lo veíamos desde un punto de vista lógico Takao gustaba de abrazar a todo mundo entonces no veía la causa de los chismes. Pero más sorpresivo me pareció escuchar a Miyagi reclamarle al respecto diciéndole que no podía meterse con hombres casados, destruir una familia, que era un inconsciente y bueno…muchos insultos más.

Kasamatsu intentó detenerlos pero Sakurai se lo impidió, ese asunto debían resolverlo ellos puesto que Miyagi no tenía autoridad para reprenderle y ponerle un alto era cosa de Takao, en eso estuve de acuerdo pero ¡Me sorprendí! Takao asintió a todo lo dicho como si se tratase de un superior y Miyagi solo se fue chistando y azotando la puerta mientras gritaba algo como 'si tienes tantas ganas de abrir las piernas contrata a alguien'. Nunca escuché a Miyagi hablar así, nunca vi a Takao tan rendido cayendo en el sillón.

Me acerqué a él y sollozaba, me abrazó con fuerza y dijo algo que me pareció triste pero melodioso de cierta forma 'Dime como hiciste para olvidarte de él, para no amarlo…' y sentí un hueco. Si hubiera una formula se la pasaría a Takao para que no sufriera.

Pero ni yo sé cómo lo hice. Ni yo sé por qué Miyagi le trata así. Ese día descubrí los sentimientos de Takao"


	10. Sin aire

_Ya, a mi también me urge poner hard gente, no crean que no. Veré si puedo ajustar esto para traerles algo de eso y un poco de aquello el próximo cap. Mientras disfruten de este ~! Gracias por su apoyo _

El sonido de las gotas chocando contra el agua con un ritmo marcado creando ondas que crecían hasta chocar con su piel y huir en sentido contrario. Movió sus pies creando un pequeño ruido el agua y esta se sacudió solo un poco para después de unos segundos volver a la calma. Nuevamente la perturbó tomando un poco con sus manos y mojó sus cabellos azabaches sin abrir los ojos, escuchando únicamente el sonido del goteo, de su latir, de sus pensamientos.

No era una hora del día común para bañarse pero el otro había tenido un mal sueño a mitad de la tarde. Aquel pasado horrible, las manos de aquel sujeto que por momentos le tocaban lujurioso y a veces buscaban asfixiarle. Era horrible soñarlo porque en sus sueños perdía el aire, respiraba con dificultad, se sentía morir como en aquel entonces y cuando ese tipo sabía que Hanamiya iba a perder el conocimiento le soltaba. El pequeño tosía sin control hasta que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y con un pequeño golpe en la mejilla se quedaba tirado en la esquina de su cuarto. Ya para esas alturas el niño no podía llorar ni lamentarse, solo mirar a la puerta cerrada deseando que por ella cruzara su madre para consolarlo, pero ella estaba muerta.

Hanamiya abrió los ojos de golpe y miró la puerta cerrada del baño sintiendo algo de presión en el pecho, estaba sofocado, debía soportar y vencer a ese demonio y solo por eso se obligaba a sí mismo a encerrarse en aquel lugar y entender que todo estaba bien, que no había nada malo detrás de esa puerta pero era cansado, era pesado para sí mismo luchar contra sus propios miedos. Estuvo por ponerse de pie e ir a abrirla cuando esta sonó dejándolo estático, frío. Entreabrió los labios pero no pudo decir nada, fue aquella voz quien le llamó.

—¿Estás ahí? —sintió calma al escucharle y después se reprendió por aquello, era débil a su voz y era estúpido serlo.

—Pasa…—dijo ya recuperada la compostura cerrando los ojos y fingiendo una calma que segundos atrás no poseía. La puerta se abrió y Teppei sin decir mucho se encontraba pasando a aquel baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él —¿Acaso piensas que el baño es un lugar romántico?

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó ignorando las palabras del otro. Ese olor a rabia y celos que casi podía percibir Hanamiya despertaba en él ese lado maligno y retorcido, quería provocarlo, verlo sufrir.

Aquella agonía en la que Hanamiya quería hundir a Teppei era genuina aunque desconocía por que el otro despertaba esa clase de sentimientos crueles, detestables y maléficos. Siendo él que sufrió tanto en su infancia se podía decir que esa malicia se infundo a partir de experiencias pasadas pero ¿Por qué desquitarse con ese castaño? Tal vez porque estaba muy aburrido o solo tuvo la mala suerte de aparecer cuando Hanamiya tenía ganas de arruinarle la vida a alguien.

Abrir los ojos y ver esa expresión seria en el otro hasta le parecía erótica, no es que anteriormente no le hubieran celado, Hara lo hacía aunque de un modo diferente y más enfermizo pero lo de Teppei era a causa de un amor tan puro que a Hanamiya le causaba nauseas recordarlo y tras un vomito mental metafórico retornaban sus deseos de tomar esos sentimientos del más alto y destruirlos con sus propias manos lentamente. Tal vez la culpa era de Teppei, tenía esa clase de personalidad de la que cualquier persona podría aprovecharse pero tal vez nadie hasta ahora lo había hecho puesto que desprende de él esa aura de 'Todos amamos a Teppei, hagámosle una fiesta' y eso hacía más valioso para Hanamiya el hecho herirlo, porque sería el primero en romper su corazón.

Sonrió ladino, burlesco, divertido y miró a Teppei quien aún esperaba respuesta a su pregunta en medio de un ambiente tenso del cual ni siquiera la espada más poderosa podría cortarlo.

—¿Te importa mucho?—preguntó divertido.

—Si…—dijo sin pelos en la lengua y muy en el fondo aquella respuesta tan simple y concisa removió levemente una fibra en el pecho del azabache —No me gusta saber que soy otro más…

—Más despacio, gigantón —dijo Hanamiya alzando una mano con elegancia —te recuerdo que en primera tú tienes una prometida y en segundo yo no te pertenezco…

—¿Qué debo hacer para que así sea? —aquella pregunta confundió al azabache quien alzó una ceja —para que seas mío…

—No puedo ser tuyo cuando estás a punto de casarte….—entonces escuchó como el agua empezó a sonar lanzando ondas un poco más fuertes que las primeras, como es que sin consideración Teppei había metido un pie a la tina seguido de otro mojando sus prendas— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—¿Si no me casara serias mío?—susurró para después ir cayendo encima de su cuerpo mientras su traje empezaba a empaparse pero poco importaba, tenía a Hanamiya bajo él totalmente desnudo, la ropa podía mojarse todo lo que quisiera.

—No harías eso…—susurró al ver como en cuclillas Teppei se acercaba a su rostro de cierta forma que lucía seductora.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?— Hanamiya bufó y emitió una risa mientras sus manos se alzaron para posarse en los hombros del otro.

—Nadie sería tan idiota como para dejarlo todo por mí, incluso tu que eres un gran idiota—sus labios fueron callados por los ajenos, solo pudo responder el beso con la misma intensidad demandante que otorgaba Teppei aferrándose a la camisa blanca que se había trasparentado por donde se humedecía. Le mordió los labios, jugó con su lengua y buscó su contacto.

¿En qué clase de cosas pensaba Teppei diciendo eso? Él no podía dejarla a ella puesto que lo de Hanamiya era solo temporal, un amante de medio tiempo, un momento de placer al alcance de la mano. Mientras el más alto le devoraba el cuello con besos supo que sus palabras eran una mentira, una farsa y que se iría en cualquier instante pero no lo dejaría así como así, se encargaría de lastimarlo profundamente.

—Yo no lo dejaría a él por ti…—susurró a su oído haciendo que Teppei se detuviera —te besaría todo lo que quisiera pero jamás seré tuyo ni tu serás mío…

Teppei pegó más su cuerpo al ajeno y le dio un beso con más fuerza, deseando que se fueran esas palabras, esas crueles palabras y arrancarlas de sus labios para que jamás fueran pronunciadas nuevamente aunque fueran reales él necesitaba de una esperanza por parte del otro para seguir sintiéndose vivo. Le acarició las cintura, las caderas y separó un poco sus piernas haciendo que Hanamiya se tensara, empezara a sentirse sofocado nuevamente.

La mano de Teppei descendió suave por la piel del otro hasta el falo y pasar de él, bajar más lento y rozar aquella cavidad haciendo que el azabache se alterara y apretara con sus manos los brazos del otro. Se sintió temer, fatal, asfixiándose cuando un dedo buscó entrar en él y con la fuerza que tuvo se separó del beso empujándolo un poco hasta que con fuerza lo separó de él. Hanamiya le miraba con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada asustada, Teppei le miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido de sus propias acciones y se llevó una mano a la cabeza digiriendo lo que estaba pasando.

Por un momento creyó que estaba bien llegar a ese punto, Hanamiya parecía coqueto y accesible a llegar hasta donde fuera pero ahora lo veía ahí con duda, con temor, una que intentó ocultar detrás de su expresión dura de siempre que hizo querer golpearse por acelerarse, por llegar tan lejos.

—Lo siento…yo…—hubo silencio, uno fatal. Hanamiya suspiró mientras el agua seguía goteando contra el agua de la tina y esta se desbordaba un poco a causa de los dos cuerpos en la misma. Le miró recuperando su expresión habitual y ladeó la cabeza mostrando las leves gotas que caían por su cuello.

—Él no es nada más que un profesor. —aclaró —me está enseñando a jugar ajedrez.—Teppei se dio cuenta de que sus celos y rabia eran sin argumento —aun así no significa que no esté con alguien por 'pertenecerte'. Soy tan libre como tú…

—Lo sé…—dijo bajando la cabeza, algo resignado. Las palabras de Hanamiya eran tan ciertas.

—Y aun cuando la dejes no me ataré a ti… esto es con lo que debes de conformarte —siguió su dialogo y el otro solo si fuera una orden solo asintió.

—Entonces ¿Está bien que sigamos de esta manera? —preguntó Teppei al azabache mirándole fijo nuevamente. Hanamiya sonrió malvado recuperando su porte elegante.

—Si te descubren no quiero que vengas a mi llorando, si algún día me canso te desecharé a mi manera y si me vez con alguien más no quiero que dramatices como ahora…esas son mis reglas —dijo mencionándolas como puntos que Teppei anotó mentalmente.

—Trato…—dijo Teppei recuperando también su leve sonrisa y, aunque no estuviera deacuerdo con las reglas estas sonaban, sobre todo esa última a: yo también estaré con alguien más y no significa que eso sea el final de esto. Para Teppei eso sería suficiente aun cuando la conciencia le matara.

Solo se quedaron ahí en la tina disfrutando del silencio por un par de minutos y entonces Hanamiya sintió esos pensamientos aparecer nuevamente pero esos fantasmas fueron callados cuando la mano de Teppei tomó de su brazo y lo arrastró a donde estaba él. Confuso el azabache cedió al agarre y pese a cualquier conclusión terminó con la cabeza en el pecho del castaño. Ahí escuchó su corazón latir con fuerza, con fiereza por debajo de esa tela. Se quedó recargado y ese sonido le relajó, hubiera querido separarse y rematar con alguna frase irónica pero sintió de ese abrazo, de ese tacto algo diferente.

En ese momento por más que quisiera los miedos no entraban en su sistema, los recuerdos eran opacados por sus confusos sentimientos y no importaba lo que estuviera detrás de la puerta del baño si no lo que estaba dentro junto con él. Era estúpido, patético, lamentable e impropio pero estaba bien, se sentía bien, era asquerosamente bueno ser abrazado por Teppei.

Y eso hacía a Hanamiya sentirse un paso lejos de su diversión y ver que también caía lentamente a merced del otro.

Mientras que en una de las casas del mismo complejo Nebuya se separó del televisor tras escuchar la puerta. Ahí de pie estaba Himuro saludándole un poco más relajado después de tanto drama, era bueno verle como el chico relajado y amable del que Reo siempre presumía.

—Necesito hablar un momento…—dijo Himuro y aunque Nebuya le invitó a pasar este se negó —será rápido. La próxima semana volveré a mi ciudad.

—Ya veo, es una lástima —mencionó el moreno.

—Ya he hablado con Reo y contado este asunto, estamos en buenos términos —por aquella frase Nebuya dedujo que ambos habían llegado tal vez al acuerdo de solo ser conocidos o solo ser amigos lo que era posiblemente un consuelo solo para Himuro pero para Reo debió ser difícil aceptarlo.

—Me da gusto que arreglaran las cosas —Himuro asintió. La verdad que haberse acercado nuevamente a Reo fue gracias a las palabras de Nebuya. Supo que pese a sus mentiras el otro seguía siendo ese chico sensible y simpático que era cuando estuvieron en relación. Después de ver aquella escena en el parque supo que no se equivocaba, la actitud de Reo era genuina aunque sus miedos opacaran su veracidad.

Aquel momento después de que lloró un poco en el parque se separó de su hombro y algo avergonzado le dijo que lo sentía, se disculpó mil veces y se hizo el fuerte para seguir sonriendo y mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que todo estaba bien. Himuro no quiso profundizar en el tema, si Reo no quería hablar no era quien para obligarle.

En parte actuar así era porque lo conocía bien, porque sabía la clase de persona que era Reo y sus actitudes. Conocía sus mohines y tics nerviosos, sus frases y locuras aunque anteriormente estaban bajo la etiqueta de "chica adorable" ahora solo le cambiaba la identidad sexual pero aún seguía siendo adorable. Luego se reprendía ante el pensamiento y reía ante la ironía.

—Otra cosa…—se detuvo Himuro ante su preocupación —ayer tuvo un encuentro algo triste con su hermana… yo se que le cuesta hablar de esas cosas pero creo que tú le entiendes un poco más.

—Bueno, si crees que conmigo tiene más confianza o es más abierto no es del todo cierto. La verdad es que Reo siempre habla de las cosas buenas pero sobre su familia es muy difícil charlar —comentó Nebuya —definitivamente no contará nada pero hay algo que le puede animar…espera un momento.

Dijo para entrar a su casa dejando a Himuro de pie en la puerta. Por un momento pensó que tal vez con el moreno tenía más confianza para contarle detalles de su vida pero no era del todo cierto. Nebuya salió con una bolsa plástica en mano y dentro traía algo, cerró la puerta de casa detrás de él y miró a Himuro.

—Vamos a visitar a nee-san…—le invitó y el otro confuso ante la propuesta aceptó. Tocaron un par de veces la puerta del chico y después de un par de gritos esta se abrió. Apenas los vio un momento y cerró la puerta nuevamente muy avergonzado por la mascarilla que tenía en el rostro y la bata de dormir que aun usaba por lo que tomando una talla cercana se limpió el rostro.

—Dios, que vergüenza …—susurró para sí mismo y volvió a abrir la puerta —lamento que vieran eso…—dijo en un tono divertido pero sus ojos reflejaban cansancio y unas pequeña ojeras que había intentado borrar.

—¿Podemos pasar? —Reo asintió y les invitó a entrar. Su casa era igual que la del resto solo que una enorme cortina blanca dividía su cama del resto de la pieza. Ahí había un sillón enorme de rayas y otro más pequeño al frente además de un televisor y otros detalles femeninos de decoración.

Reo aún estaba muy apenado de que le vieran de aquella manera pero más que eso seguía un tanto depresivo por su discusión con su hermana. Aun así se veía torpemente intentando ocultar esa angustia con sonrisas fugaces y acomodándose que el cabello mientras lo peinaba con los dedos para sujetarlo con una coleta alta.

—¿A que debo su visita? —cuestionó a los jóvenes con el tono más animado que pudo y Nebuya alzó la bolsa entonces los ojos de Reo se iluminaron levemente.

Himuro pudo ver cómo es que aquella expresión en su rostro se deformaba a una más alegre y ella de vida, como inclusive pudo ver a su alrededor estrellas y flores ante su felicidad cuando tomó aquella bolsa y sacó de ella un bote con helado de chocolate que pegó a su rostro con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

—Saben como consentirme cuando me siento mal. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias, chicos. —dijo agradeciendo a ambos aunque Himuro no se sentía merecedor de tal crédito —iré por copas y cucharas para servirles —dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y en ese momento Nebuya le hizo un mohín de aprobación.

—Ahora lo sabes, para futuras referencias …— ¿Futuras referencias? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Fuera lo que fuera Himuro hizo una nota mental pues igual y después sabría qué hacer en esos casos para alentar a su nuevo amigo.

Pronto Reo apareció con las copas y cucharas y empezó a servir en estas el helado pasándoselo a casa uno y cuando fue su torno probó un poco de este lanzando un pequeño sonido de satisfacción mientras cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaban entre rosas y rojas.

—Cuando no te sientas con ánimos es bueno comer tu comida favorita, siempre lo he dicho —dijo el joven, los otros dos le apoyaron. Después de un par de bocados dejó su cuchara en el plato y aun cuando había una sonrisa en sus labios decidió tocar un tema complicado —perdóname por mencionarlo pero…me gustaría que Kotaro-chan estuviera aquí… realmente hace falta.

Nebuya dejó de lado su cuchara y bajó un poco la mirada. No habia dejado de pensar en él ni un solo segundo pero cada día que pasaba era como si llevasen un año separados. Se estaba volviendo difícil mantener las esperanzas si no recibía noticias del otro y se preguntó si es que seguía bien, si es que pensaba e él aunque sea la mitad de lo que él le estaba pensando, si suspiraba aunque sea un poco al recordar sus besos como él lo hacía o aunque sea si solo soñaba inconsciente con aquellos días en los que eran felices.

—No tengo problemas con hablar de él…supongo que donde esté está feliz pues no ha regresado ¿No crees? —aquella frase fue dolorosamente triste.

—No digas eso, Nebu-chan… Kotaro-chan es feliz contigo más que en cualquier lugar y lo sé por qué lo veía en su rostro —Nebuya lanzó una risa lastimera mientras Himuro solo escuchaba.

—¿Entonces por qué él no se da cuenta? —preguntó. Aquella pregunta vagó por el aire durante un par de segundos hasta que Himuro le dio una respuesta tan exacta que era imposible refutarla.

—Tal vez porque necesita de algo para darse cuenta…—Himuro probó más de su helado. No sabía mucho al respecto más lo que le había contado Nebuya y los leves comentarios que hacían del tal Kotaro —si no ha regresado es porque en ese viaje busca algo y si es como Reo dice apuesto que descubrirá que ese 'algo' estaba justo aquí…

Reo sonrió ante la deducción de Himuro que sembró cierta esperanza silenciosa en el corazón de Nebuya y le hizo tranquilizar ese panal alebrestado de dudas y temores, de prejuicios y dolores. Donde estuviera Kotaro esperaba que no se tardarse mucho en darse cuenta que si lo que necesitaba era amor, si lo que rogaba era ser amado entonces él estaba ahí para amarlo incondicionalmente con todos sus defectos y virtudes, con sus decisiones y miedos.

No necesitaba irse a otro país para saber que en ese mundo nadie le amaría más que Nebuya.

Mientras estaba en la carretera rumbo a otro país lo pensó de esa manera viendo cómo es que los paisajes helados pasaban ante sus ojos, como los arboles iban rápidos. Los chicos estaban reposando a excepción de Sakurai que estaba en el computador y él quien tenía ese papel en mano para escribir algo de su inspiración. No tenía que rimar, tal vez con una simple carta de amor que sirva de inspiración a los chicos para poder componer una nueva canción.

Kotaro pensó por un instante escribir de lo que parecía un romance fracturado entre Miyaji y Takao pero recordó que la última vez que intentó algo así el otro le dijo que estaba mal. Despues de aquella visita del rubio y de las lágrimas del azabache ya no se tocó ese tema. Lo único que escuchó fue que Kasamatsu quería golpear al tipo ese pero Izuki le dijo que era innecesario, que más idiota no podía quedar aunque lo golpearan con fuerza.

Tenía su mano en la barbilla y se enfocó en algún momento de su vida para poder empezar a escribir. No se podía decir que su pasado era dramático, de hecho empezó a caer en cuenta de los problemas que generaba el sentir algo por alguien hasta que conoció a Nebuya y luchó intensamente entre su parte liberal y su parte sentimental.

Jugó un par de veces con el lápiz y suspiró para escribir una primera palabra. "Quiero estar…" tachó esta y se talló la frente para pegarla al papel y buscar más allá de ese simple par de palabras, no es que lo quisiera, no lo quería.

"Necesito estar contigo… eres un bien del que he renegado tanto como comer vegetales y esas cosas que hacen bien a tu cuerpo pero que desechas porque eres rebelde, porque no te satisfacen o al menos tu mente dicen que está mal comerlas pero el cuerpo te lo agradece. Y no digo que solamente mi cuerpo agradezca estar contigo, muchas otras cosas más lo hacen…soy solo yo y mis complejos que me detienen".

No le convenció del todo aquellas palabras pero decidió seguir en otro párrafo con algo más de profundidad, con algo más de sentimiento.

"Estoy solo asustado y no de ti y tu aspecto de tirano maleante si no de mí y mis sentimientos que gritan 'Hey, lo amas más que a nada en este mundo' ¿Puedo ser juzgado por sentirme de esa manera? No debería, soy yo quien nunca se había sentido de esta manera…"

Sintió sus ojos arder y sintió necesario decir algo importante a ese punto, algo que debía aclarar.

"Estamos tan lejos uno del otro y no importa si me voy a otro mundo te amo… te amo porque soy muy necio, muy idiota, muy complicado y autodestructivo porque te estoy amando aun cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas como solía hacerlo antes y no puedo evitarlo. Quiero negarme, me pedí no hacerlo y sin embargo mírame aquí …amándote hasta que me quede sin aire…."

Vio como la hoja tenía una leve mancha gris, una pequeña gota que había caído de su mejilla hasta estamparse en el papel, una lagrima que había cedido ante la debilidad, al abrir su corazón en aquellas palabras.

"Puedo decirte que no a unir nuestras vidas porque soy el imbécil más grande del mundo, porque me están dando el boleto ganador y sin embargo lo rechazo, porque me ofreces en bandeja de plata lo mejor que me pueden dar; yo te diré que no una y otra vez pero a pesar de eso aun cuando no estuviera mi vida a tu lado mi amor siempre estará ahí buscándote entre las personas… te diré que no por siempre hasta que se me escape por error un si..así que por favor no te canses de preguntar…."

Puso eso último confuso ante sus propias ideas y secando esas lagrimas mientras sonreía leve y dejaba de lado el lápiz. Dobló el papel y caminó con él en mano para ponerlo en el pecho de Takao quien dormía en una especie de sillón y se siguió de largo ante la mirada de Sakurai. Entonces terminó por tirarse a una pequeña cama que tenía el enorme camión de la banda y miró por la ventana el paisaje pasar.

—Pronto volveremos a Japón…no te preocupes, Kotaro…—dijo Sakurai y el otro solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.


	11. Indescriptible

_No había publicado en este tiempo por que como algunos saben tuve algunos problemillas pero ya estoy de vuelta y esta vez traje algo que estaban esperando...no, no es hard. Lean y disfruten!_

* * *

"Hoy entiendo las palabras de Takao, sus sentimientos y todas sus acciones, el porque me trajo hasta este punto, sus enseñanzas y palabras, su debilidad. Reflejó en mi un poco de lo que él vivió y lo noté esa noche en la que fumaba en el balcón del hotel donde nos estamos hospedando. Él al igual que yo no estaba buscando la libertad en sus viajes, en sus vivencias, en su locura. Takao igual que yo escapaba de algo tan grande que ni siquiera en el país más olvidado del mundo deja de seguirte, una mancha hermosa y a su vez lastimera llamada amor.

Él y yo reaccionamos de la misma forma ante el amor. Tensos, nerviosos, ansiosos. Esta noche Takao no puede dormir mirando el cielo de Japón, de regreso a aquel lugar del cual me sacó, aquel lugar del cual él también estaba huyendo. Le pregunté sobre su relación con Miyaji y pese a sus dudas, juegos de palabras y demás solo dijo:

'No hay tal cosa como amor en algo que crees tú propiedad. No puedes amar a un ave y cortarle las alas para que no vuele. Lo que se debe hacer es amar tanto al ave que este pierda las ganas de volar lejos para permanecer a su lado'.

Entonces entendí todo, Nebuya no intentaba ni remotamente quitarme la libertad ni negarme las cosas que he hecho hasta ahora si no quería darme algo que necesitaba, un motivo para hacer un hogar, seguir siendo libre dentro de su propio amor. Sé que he llorado toda la noche y las noches anteriores a esa también pero ahora es una causa diferente, ahora es miedo al rechazo.

Estoy de vuelta en Japón, el cielo que comparto con ustedes es el mismo que estaba en Europa pero ahora es más cercano. Ahora las calles que recorrí para llegar al hotel son las mismas que recorríamos a diario. Las calles mismas en las que Nebuya y yo paseábamos.

Justo en este momento me pregunto ¿Qué va a ser de mi si él dice que no?.

Esta es mi última carta. Gracias por leerme. Después de esto echaré a la suerte todo y espero que no haya pedazos rotos que recoger"

Hanamiya cerró la carta y la guardó con las demás. Más que parecer el fin como relataba Kotaro era el inicio de una tormenta que se avecinaba. Justo esa madrugada el cielo amaneció ligeramente nublado con amenaza de lluvia. Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquel encuentro con Teppei, desde aquel momento en que sintió el miedo invadirle entre sus brazos. Mirando desde la puerta el jardín con sus plantas y su fuente entendió que algunas cosas no se olvidan, que el cuerpo recuerda, que cada golpe y cada profanación en él son cosas que cargaría para siempre en la espalda.

Una pequeña gota cayó en el piso del jardín y otra después de esa y algunas más que tornaron el piso en un color más oscuro, la lluvia había comenzado. Hanamiya no era hombre de muchas expresiones sentimentalistas, de hecho sus actitudes y mohines se basaban en un cierto dejo elegante y en ocasiones sarcásticas, era cruel por naturaleza a causa de una misma fortaleza que había fabricado, una barrera impenetrable basada en sus experiencias más sin embargo en aquel instante en que Teppei empezó a pasar esa línea, cuando miró aquella puerta, ese miedo abordarle sintió que por primera vez alguien había visto por encima de esa barrera y notado su debilidad, escuchado el sollozo de ese niño pequeño que se encogía en la esquina de su habitación implorando porque mamá volviera a la vida.

Y que vieran su debilidad solo le daba a Hanamiya más motivos para querer hacerlo sufrir.

Solo agradeció a que en su estupidez posiblemente Teppei ni siquiera notó su miedo o solo por consideración no insistió en profundizar el tema pero no significa que estaría agradecido, eso jamás.

Ya habían pasado dos días y no sabía nada de él más no debía estar preocupado, de hecho se había limitado hasta ese momento a no pensar tanto en ese hombre y seguro él tampoco podía pensar en él. Recordó la fecha, dentro de poco se casaría y debía andar con la cabeza hecha un lío. Mientras Hanamiya estaba con la competencia de ajedrez a la vuelta de la esquina y la presión ligeramente impuesta por el profesor Imayoshi.

Otro asunto era ese, el ligero flirteo de su profesor. Hanamiya no era estúpido como para pasarlo desapercibido y sabía que Imayoshi tampoco lo era haciendo intencionalmente de sus encuentros un ambiente de confianza pero una confianza que excedía al límite de entornar preguntas personales que no tenían relación alguna con el ajedrez. El joven se mantenía al margen, no quería que viera a través de sus problemas y menos que descubriese lo que ocurría con su relación (por así llamarla) prohibida, furtiva.

Que otros se enterasen sería un riesgo, Teppei le daba igual (según indicaba su cerebro), pero él era otro caso puesto que seguro sus adorables vecinos le linchaban en el centro del jardín por meterse y seducir al 'futuro señor Teppei'. Así que en cuanto Imayoshi empezaba con preguntas de esa índole se limitaba a contestar cortante o negar rotundamente alguna relación generando en el de lentes una sonrisilla tétrica y calculadora que Hanamiya no sabía con certeza como interpretar pero, de lo que estaba seguro, es que el profesor había puesto interés en él y no solo en el ámbito profesional.

Si se daba la ocasión ¿Cómo reaccionaría de tener otro amante? Tal vez estaba más podrido de lo pensado por si quiera sugerirlo en sus ideas pero podía suceder de un momento a otro, igual no con Imayoshi pero si con algún interesado. Hanamiya no era la clase de persona que se detuviera a pensar mucho en lo inmoral que podría resultar estar con muchos a su vez pero ¿Por qué no podía figurarse aceptando otra relación de este tipo? Temía ver la respuesta, encontrarla en Kiyoshi Teppei por lo cual se negaba mentalmente y cambiaba de tema.

Ese día no era el más adecuado para que lloviera, lo sabía Hanamiya y lo descubrió Himuro en el aeropuerto con las maletas en mano. El vuelo cancelado por hoy, mañana mismo le cedería un lugar así que estaba bien. A prisas salió del lugar y retornó a la posada mientras las gotas arreciaban golpeando las ventanas del vehículo impidiéndole ver más allá.

—Apenas han empezado las lluvias —dijo el taxista — creo que esto puede empeorar.

—Espero que no…—susurró apretando la maleta entre sus manos para llegar al lugar y a prisas entrar nuevamente.

Que la posada estuviera destechada en el jardín daba espacio para que las fuertes oleadas de lluvia azotaran parte del piso y amenazantes quisieran entrar a los hogares de los jóvenes. Himuro se sacudió un tanto frio pues no había podido escapar del todo de la lluvia y cuando se dirigía a casa de Nebuya se encontró con Reo quien sin maquillaje ni vestuarios feminizados le miró con sorpresa.

—Parece que no quieren que me vaya —dijo Himuro. Reo sonrió con dulzura, una dulzura que al otro le removió algo internamente.

—Anda a secarte… no es bueno para tu salud —dijo indicándole su casa y rememorando el estado de salud de Himuro. El otro no se negó, era lo mejor así que entró al hogar del azabache más alto dejando las maletas muy cerca de la entrada para que no mojasen todo a su paso. Una toalla en la cabeza pronto le cubrió los cabellos mientras con andar suave Reo fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té — supongo que saldrás más tarde.

—Mañana, aparentemente la lluvia no cederá el resto del día —dijo mientras enviaba un mensaje a su hermano —espero que a Nebuya no le moleste tomar otro día el apartamento.

—Claro que no… de todas formas está libre y pagado. —Himuro tomó asiento en la sala pensando que Nebuya había hablado de aquel hombre que habitaba ese lugar con tanto amor y cariño, recordó que Reo también le había mencionado de manera general deseando que volviese y entonces se preguntó algo.

—¿Qué clase de persona era él? ¿Por qué irse así? —Reo alzó la vista desde la cocina pequeña se había adaptado y sonrió ligeramente.

—Es un jovencito libertino e hiperactivo, como una lucecita que no puede estar en calma —comentaba con dulzura Reo —era común verlo cantar o gritar desde muy temprano, como una adorable alarma de cabellos rubios. Realmente se le extraña….—dijo para después servir el té —y si me preguntas porque se fue ….es por que seguía siendo un niño tomando decisiones de adulto y se asustó.

—Ya veo…—la toalla ahora estaba posada sobre los hombros de un Himuro haciéndose una idea más clara de quien era Kotaro. — …creo que ya lo habías mencionado antes…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó dejando la taza en la mesita frente al joven.

—A tus amigos, a Kotaro. Cuando hablábamos por horas ¿Recuerdas? —Reo se quedó algo tenso. Por más que habían hablado y demás parecía que el tema de sus conversaciones pasadas, de esa relación que tenían se había disipado en el aire pero ahora estaba ahí Himuro en su inconciencia recordándole que existió y que siempre estarán ahí esos días en los que ambos hablaban hasta el amanecer pegados al chat, aun cuando cabecearan o se quedasen dormidos ellos hablaban por horas.

Parecía que en esos días de su estancia Himuro se hubiese hecho de la vista gorda para llevar la fiesta en paz y hubiese visto en Reo un amigo más, un amigo diferente a lo que era su ahora inexistente novia pero ahora charlando con tanta naturalidad del pasado le hizo caer en cuenta que el otro tenía presente que la persona frente a él había sido su pareja, que le había engañado todo ese tiempo y que posiblemente no le había perdonado. Buscó con éxito emitir una sonrisa fingida ante el recuerdo que para él resultaba triste puesto que esas charlas y palabras dulces jamás volvieran.

¿Cómo reaccionas cuando la persona que amas te recuerda que alguna vez también te amo? ¿Cómo podría Reo estar feliz al saber que dentro de esa casa él era el único que seguía locamente enamorado?

Para su suerte en la naturaleza y vida de Reo era común callar y asentir ante la adversidad. No era de ahumar en sus propias emociones melancólicas por lo que buscando más fuerza consiguió seguir la charla de la forma tan normal que hacia Himuro.

—Lo recuerdo ¿Ya has hablado con tu hermano? —Himuro asintió tomando el té gustoso.

—Sí, aunque lo ventajoso de todo es que tendrá otro día para pasarlo con su pareja … por cierto, anteriormente me cohibí en hablar al respecto porque sentí que podría incomodarte pero ahora siento que con todo esto no será para nada así —dijo Himuro sonriendo leve mientras dejaba la taza de lado — mi hermano precisamente sale con otro chico. Un maestro de kínder.

—Ya, y no me lo decías porque creíste que me incomodaría. —dijo entre una leve risa ante la ironía del asunto pero también dio espacio para entender que por suerte Himuro no era alguien tan cerrado de mente como pensó. Siendo su hermano menos alguien con tales gustos y que él lo aceptase era bueno, por aquello mismo no generó prejuicios tan fuertes ante los gustos de Nebuya o del mismo Reo.

—A él siempre le han gustado más "ellos" que "ellas" y de hecho hay un montón de relatos graciosos sobre él —decía más amistoso el joven pero charlando con esa misma parsimonia y elegancia tan propias, aquella misma que tenía en las video llamadas.

—Entonces vamos a despotricar de los ausentes —dijo con más ánimo Reo iniciando una plática amena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz por charlar de esa manera con Himuro, sin miedos ni prohibiciones, sin tener que ocultarse detrás de maquillaje o ropas vistosas, sin ocultarse, esa era la palabra.

Aun cuando afuera lloviera dentro de aquel hogar parecía un día primaveral y armónico entre charlas y risas.

Al día siguiente debería de partir y a primera hora Himuro sin haber desempacado más que su cambio de ropa limpio tras tomar un baño salió de la casa que seguía perteneciendo a Kotaro. Pese a que el día anterior no se había despedido de Reo decidió hacer bien las cosas y la respuesta que recibió fue por demás agradable, el chico había decidido por votación unánime despedirle en el aeropuerto. Ese día las ropas adorables y el ligero maquillaje habían retornado pero Himuro ya se sentía por demás acostumbrado a la vista del joven en esas pintas.

El camino prosiguió en la misma charla graciosa y a su vez calma del día anterior entre chistes locales y cosas que ellos dos entendían y compartían. Llegaron al lugar, el vuelo saldría dentro de poco y quedaba un espacio muy reducido de tiempo para una gran y larga despedida. Reo sentía que en cuanto Himuro subiera al avión jamás volvería a saber de él, su historia acaba ahí, todos los sueños y metas se iban con él.

Era hora, Himuro miró su móvil y dudó en algo para después guardarlo. Miró a Reo con una sonrisa ladina y sin saber la forma adecuada de despedirse de él puso su mano en el hombro del chico y este entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que lloraría ¿Cómo no hacerlo si se despedía de la única persona que se había enamorado?

Porque eso era Himuro, su primer amor. Y verlo en la realidad y no en una pantalla había hecho que lo amase aún más, que amara desde su lunar hasta sus cabellos, sus ojos y su pecho, sus piernas, brazos, todo. Esas cosas cursis que había vivido por vez primera terminaban ahí y siguiendo su propio instinto como una última raja de egoísmo le abrazó, abrazó a Himuro de forma tal que le recordaría, no como un amor fallido si no como un primer amor.

Himuro aceptó cumplirle el capricho abrazándole de igual forma sintiendo como el más alto sollozaba suavemente y entendía sus sentimientos, entendía cómo debía sentirse pero no podía compartir esa sensación. Le acarició el cabello y se separó de él para retomar sus maletas y mirarlo como se limpiaba los ojos.

—Me voy…—Reo asintió y el otro chico se giró partiendo hacia el avión que lo devolvería a casa. Ahí se quedó el azabache más alto mirando el avión ascender al cielo diciendo adiós a todo lo que había construido y en su estupidez había destruido.

Pero esa misma noche pasó algo increíble para Reo. Después de haberse tirado todo el día en una depresión de la cual ni siquiera el helado podía sacarlo un mensaje apareció en su móvil.

"Estoy en casa, gracias por cuidar de mi estos días".

Y sus mofletes se llenaron de un rubor al ver que el remitente era Himuro, que aquel simple mensaje daba hincapié a restablecer o más bien construir una amistad, a que ellos no se olvidarían de ninguna manera y tras contestar hubo más mensajes, más charlas, más locuras de las que siguieron hablando hasta el amanecer, hasta desfallecer del sueño con una leve sonrisa en los labios aferrando el teléfono en el pecho. Reo estaba triste de haber perdido el amor pero al menos ahora estaba seguro de decir "Yo amo a mi amigo".

Y el día de la competencia había llegado, los ánimos estaban a flor de piel para algunos de los competidores pero no para el imperturbable de Hanamiya, ese era un punto a favor. Habían empezado las eliminatorias y con destreza oponente tras oponentes eran retirados gracias a la astucia del chico de cejas pobladas quien sin chistar ejecutaba movimientos precisos en el tablero de madera. Algunos se imaginaban de que las cosas se tornarían de esa manera, el azabache ya tenía su fama de jugador excepcional, un genio le llamaban. Simulaba estrategias mentalmente a rapidez para en menos movimientos de los que podía ver vencía.

De más está decir que el primer premio fue con justa razón dada a Hanamiya quien ganó de esta manera la competencia entre universidades locales y ascendía al estatal. Un logro del cual muchos estarían orgullosos pero que para él era un minúsculo peldaño. Miró el reconocimiento entre sus manos y de alguna forma no tenía sabor haberlo ganado, nunca fue como si sus éxitos fuesen halagados o su familia pegase sus diplomas y dibujos en el frigorífico. Con la familia de Hara nunca presumió de su inteligencia y pese a saber el talento del niño aquellos buenos padres sabían que en su personalidad, Hanamiya, jamás desearía ni unas palmadas en la espalda por algo que más que un logro era una necesidad, lo sabían pues desde pequeño detrás de esa mirada de tristeza había autosuperación. No hay tal cosa como ganar o perder, solo aprendizaje.

Aunque su mamá solía felicitarlo y decirle que era un gran niño, besarle la frente, darle helado y decirle con dulzura que debía esforzarse más. Los éxitos no sabían a nada desde que ella no estaba para decirle esas cosas así que indiferente tomó el mismo y lo sostuvo sin ánimo ante la oleada de fotos que tomaban. Entre el ajetreo de la gente, los catedráticos felicitándole, los competidores queriendo conocer su secreto estaba él, ahí estaba Teppei. El azabache se sorprendió pero buscó un cartón metafórico para encubrir su sorpresa y algunas bocinas mentales con música destructiva para no escuchar el latir de su corazón pero todo fue tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar y girar dándole la espalda y fingiendo no haberle visto.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? No le había visto desde aquella vez en la bañera y es cierto que le había comentado vagamente sobre su competencia pero jamás pensó que iría a verlo y menos cuando tenía lo de la boda por encima. Apenas charló con un par de personas pasando del castaño sus pasos terminaron donde él casi sin darse cuenta. Una mirada, una sonrisa y estaba derrotado, odiaba estar derrotado por Teppei.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sin tacto y eso al castaño le gustaba porque detrás de esas palabras frías había la calidez de alguien que realmente se estaba interesando en él.

—Me dijiste que tendrías una competencia y lamento llegar tarde…—susurró disculpándose —sé que has ganado primer lugar, felicidades…

—No era necesario que vinieras —dijo rápidamente el azabache mirándole con fiereza convenciéndose a sí mismo de que verlo ahí no le hacía endemoniadamente feliz.

—Ya… pero te extrañaba… —aquella frase fue un directo golpe a Hanamiya por que tal vez, muy remotamente tal vez él también lo había extrañado esos días. — ¿Ya te has desocupado?

—Tengo que seguir saludando maestros panzones y aburridos, jueces sin chiste, a todos esos perdedores y si, ya me he hartado y terminado...—dijo con desdén haciendo reír al castaño.

—Entonces vamos, te quiero llevar a un lugar… —dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda. Hanamiya fingió que le daba igual y sin decirle a nadie partió con su amante pero, aquel escape no pasó desapercibido por la mirada de Imayoshi.

Analítico, inteligente, así era él. Pudo notar en la forma de hablar de ambos cierta confianza, de los mohines de sorpresa de su alumno algo emocional entre ellos, de la sonrisa del castaño un cariño sorprendente y del tacto de su mano en la espalda del otro una unión más fuerte. Cualquiera de esas cosas no estarían mal de no ser que pudo notar en aquella mano del hombre alto y castaño un anillo de compromiso. Aquellas actitudes no eran de familiares, ni siquiera había rasgos en común ni tampoco de amigos o parientes políticos. Sea lo que sea Imayoshi ya se lo sospechaba desde que captó la actitud supuestamente indiferente de Hanamiya con respecto al amor pues esta pertenecía más a una cautelosa para no profundizar en un tema prohibido.

Más no hizo nada, después reprendería a su alumno por dejar el recinto sin terminar todo el protocolo común de aquellos eventos y le excusaría diciéndole a todos que se sintió mal.

A unas calles de distancia una puerta metálica se abría mostrando a los dos prófugos. Ante los ojos de Hanamiya estaba un paisaje nuevo y hermoso. Las estrellas se extendían en el cielo mientras que debajo las casas y edificios más pequeños parecían entre sus luces el reflejo del cielo. Estaban en el último piso de un enorme edificio abandonado donde sin problemas y pese al cansancio ascendieron piso por piso hasta llegar a ese lugar. La azotea no era tan inmensa, de hecho constaba apenas de unos tres metros de piso y un barandal que daba al vacío. Hanamiya no temía al vacío, de hecho le fascinaba las extensiones y saber que su vista llegaba lejos, tan alto, tan inmenso y sin puertas o paredes que le aprisionaran. No podría admitirlo en ese instante pero aquel lugar ante sus ojos era perfecto. Aspiró cerrando los orbes el aroma nocturno de la ciudad y unos brazos le sujetaron por detrás. Aquellos brazos tan fuertes abrazando de una forma tan suave, aquel instante, ese momento que solo no pudo definir de ninguna manera.

—Sé que te atemoriza estar encerrado y que tampoco te agradan las multitudes así que pensé que te gustaría este lugar…—dijo hundiendo su cabeza en los cabellos azabache y maldiciendo Hanamiya chistó mentalmente pues el idiota tenía razón, esa es la clase de lugares que le gustaban. Después de aquel 'tropiezo intimo' que tuvieron para Teppei esa era una forma de redimirse de lo hecho y de alguna forma lo había logrado.

No hubo palabras por parte del otro, Teppei tampoco le presionó aun cuando quería saber en qué pensaba, a que le temía ¿Acaso no le gustaba la idea de estar con él? Sus preguntas fueron contestadas de una forma exquisita, Hanamiya se giró y besó sus labios pero no de una forma tierna si no de una manera fiera, exigente como siempre lo hacía. Sin temores aceptó aquella forma que tenía el otro de agradecer, una manera muy salvaje de hacerlo pues entre los besos otorgaba mordidas lo cual hacia sonreír internamente a Teppei pues dentro de toda esa demostración de felicidad mostraba la lucha interna del otro por no ceder a sus sentimientos gritando desde su pecho que no estaba feliz de estar ahí con él, que no le había extrañado, que no se estaba muriendo poco a poco por él. Teppei estaba aprendiendo a leer en Hanamiya todas esas cosas que eran falsas, que eran opuestas, que se estaba enamorando; al menos debía de soñar con que así era.

Apenas avanzaron un par de metros entre pasos torpes lejos del barandal y Teppei chocó con una de las paredes del lugar descendiendo por el suelo con Hanamiya aferrado a sus hombros. Desgarrador, único, siempre tan él. Jaloneos, rasgaduras y besos sonoros se perdían entre los ruidos de la ciudad que ajenos a lo que ocurría en el gran edificio solitario, a ese derroche de pasión. Sin pudor, deseoso uno se aferraba al otro mientras las manos de Teppei descendían hasta los glúteos del otro que sentado encima de sus piernas buscaba mayor contacto.

Apretó la zona arrancándole un respingo al pelinegro que entreabrió los labios levemente agitado, sorprendido como es que los besos de aquel hombre, su solo contacto despertaba en él algo imparable, algo tan genuino, un deseo descomunal. Las caricias de Teppei ascendieron hasta arrugar la camisa hacia arriba dejando su espalda baja al descubierto y sin permiso alguno las manos se introdujeron dentro de su pantalón tocando su piel directamente, haciéndole estremecer.

Besos repartidos en el cuello, en la clavícula, la calidez de su lengua pasearse con tranquilidad acompañado de un escalofrió que le recorría en su totalidad. No supo en que momento su pantalón ya flojo empezó a descender mostrando su intimidad al aire arrancado solo hasta las rodillas por las manos de Teppei junto con la ropa interior. Sentir sus manos viajando más libremente por la zona, llegando hasta la entrepierna y volviendo a subir. Teppei ya había acariciado partes como esa en otras mujeres pero ninguna le llenaba las manos y le encendía tanto como las de Hanamiya. Entonces, aventuroso, buscó aquella cavidad en el otro quien emitió una queja.

—Tranquilo….—susurró para quitar la mano y lamer un par de dedos mirando al otro quien expectante le observaba con un pánico muy en lo profundo de su mirada pero decidió confiar, confiar en Teppei. Cerró los ojos y buscó nuevamente en esa muralla alguna expresión para evitar mostrarse conmovido, asustado, temerosos, aquellas cosas que lo hacían ver débil y lucir indiferencia casi como si tuviera experiencia en el tema y, aunque la tenía, no le era grato recordarlo y por eso estaba algo asustado.

Teppei no lo sabía pero sentía ese miedo, esa angustia de Hanamiya al ser tocado por lo que haría las cosas lento hasta que él tuviese la confianza suficiente para entregarse por sí mismo. Un dedo empezó a entrar suave, delicado a diferencia del resto de las acciones, casi tierno y el otro solo se quedó aferrado a los hombros de Teppei acariciándole los cabellos de la nuca, grabando esa sensación y recordándose que ya no eran unas manos que le lastimarían si no que estas eran más nobles.

A lentitud le preparo entrando y saliendo para después meter otro, este le hizo sobresaltar, gemir algo doloso así que Teppei detuvo su andar sacándolos y miró a Hanamiya comprensivo, y el otro se sintió extraño ante esa mirada que interpretó como lástima.

—Eres un idiota …—susurró.

—Hanamiya….—el azabache tembló cuando sintió las manos del otro rodearle hasta la espalda y como lo acercó a su cuerpo aspirando el aroma de su cuello haciéndolo estremecer aún más. Más que el placer, el deseo, aquellas emociones que se desbocaban al tacto y la necesidad sexual estaban esas actitudes de Teppei que lo hacían extrañarse de sí mismo por unos segundos, permitirle tal osadía era algo tan impropio pero últimamente se sentía raro en sus brazos.

Al principio pensó que lo suyo seria como aquello que vivió, pensó que solo le deseaba para satisfacer su curiosidad pero ahora que se detuvo y le abrazó con ese afecto tan cálido le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué espera Teppei de él? ¿Qué espera si no es sexo?

Un susurro surgió, uno que se perdió entre las estrellas y en el brillo de la ciudad y que hizo sentir a Hanamiya algo superior a todo lo anterior experimentado, algo que lo hizo sentirse idiota y a su vez molesto, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar solo escuchó.

—Te amo….—era la primera vez que se lo decían y sintió algo que las palabras no alcanzaron a describir, algo que lo dejó enmudecido y en sus brazos.

* * *

_¿Por que no meto el hard de KiyoHana ya? Bueno, como algunos deben ya haber entendido Hanamiya fue abusado ¿No les parece complicado retomar la vida sexual después de eso? Bueno, Teppei se tomará su tiempo para que Hanamiya entienda que no hay que temer. Espero que les guste que sea así. _

**-Yisus**


	12. Discuciones

_Este capitulo es necesario por que el él se plasman muchas cosas. Ya se que están balancenadose en sus sillas esperando el reencuentro entre Kotaro y Nebuya, ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. Antes Kotaro debía encontrar la inspiración para dar ese último paso, algo de fuerza uh. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, me he cansado de escribir por hoy._

* * *

Después de todos aquellos eventos las cosas fueron moderadamente bien para Reo. 'Moderadamente' por el hecho de haber perdido a su pareja y no tener aun las cosas arregladas con su hermana pero podía haber sido peor, al menos aun Himuro seguía charlando con el casi con la misma frecuencia que hacía antes pero la diferencia es que ahora lo hacía sin tapujos, sin ocultarse.

Constantemente visitaba a Nebuya para contarle las buenas nuevas y actualizarlo con respecto a sus 'no-avances' pues a pesar de saber que entre aquel chico y él no había algo como rencores no podía pasar nada más allá de eso, y a veces le dolía recordarlo, ver sus mensajes y suspirar, ver sus fotos y recordar que lo tuvo tan cerca y apenas una vez pudo abrazarlo.

Es mejor haber tenido y perdido que nunca haber tenido, pensaba él.

Entonces Himuro le preguntó por su hermana, desde aquella discusión no había sabido de ella y tras una charla le motivó a buscarla, a arreglar las cosas, a salvar aquello pues ese lazo familiar que les unía era inquebrantable y si Reo lo pensaba había razón en esas palabras. Las cosas con Himuro se pudieron haber roto como con su hermana pero al menos con ella había un dejo de esperanza pues no importa que tanto se molestara, cuando chistara y renegara ella jamás dejaría de ser su hermana.

Ese día se sentó mirando el número de teléfono de la azabache en el directorio telefónico, dejaba de lado la hoja, fingía distraerse con otra cosa y retornaba curioso a la página para tallarse los cabellos y dudar nuevamente. Después de un momento tomó el teléfono, marcó el número y aun cuando no fuese creyente exclamó mentalmente a quien le escuchase que las cosas salieran bien.

Un par de tonos se hicieron presentes mientras su corazón temblaba ante el poder escuchar aquella voz y el sonido del descolgar le dejó sin aire.

—¿Hello?— dijo la misma voz de aquella vez, la voz de esa mujer rubia que le había acompañado.

—Hola… soy Mibuchi Reo…—hubo un silencio entre ambos lados y a pesar de pensar que sería como en aquella ocasión aquella mujer no cedió la llamada a su hermana — ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—Puedes hacerlo pero no aún…—respondió la mujer— Escucha…hay cosas que debes saber …y no … no debería decírtelas yo pero —ella se escuchaba dudosa — lo hago por ella.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Reo con una sensación asfixiante en el pecho, preocupación.

—Este no es el mejor lugar para charlar ¿Te parecería vernos?...

Entonces ante esto acordaron un lugar, la mujer no quiso dar más detalles en la línea y sin despedirse tras la llamada de la azabache a la distancia colgó. El punto de encuentro fue un restaurante en las cercanías, algo escondido a la vista del público. Reo ese día carecía de ánimos para arreglarse demasiado, apenas unas prendas holgadas y un pantalón algo ajustado de mezclilla mientras su cabello se alzaba en una coleta. No habia puesto esmero en maquillarse, con esa preocupación encima no podía.

Un mensaje de buena suerte por parte de Himuro le robó una leve sonrisa logrando un poco del efecto deseado, esperaba que con esa charla descubriera más de la vida desconocida de su hermana, como fue que ambos terminaron distanciándose tanto. Ahí dentro del lugar estaba la rubia esperándole con gafas oscuras como si ese encuentro se tratase de algo prohibido y furtivamente se estuviesen viendo, escondiendo algo.

Se sentó frente a ella y esta alzó la vista dejando de lado el móvil con el cual mensajeaba, Reo abrió los labios para saludar, presentarse, pero se detuvo inmediatamente ante el hablar de la mujer.

—Antes que nada quiero que sepas que si hablaré contigo es solo por ella —dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas mostrando sus ojos claros. Entonces Reo fue consciente de que aquella mujer aparte de denotar madurez en su mirar irradiaba belleza y cierto salvajismo ¿Cómo podía su hermana tener cerca a alguien asi siendo justo como era?

—¿Qué ocurre con Masako? —preguntó casi con dolor, un dolor que fue transmitido a la rubia.

—Cuando nosotras nos conocimos ella estaba pasando por tanta tristeza… si quieres saber que le molesta tanto te contaré su historia…

Aquella mujer se llamaba Alexandra García. Conoció a Masako cuando ella ya había dado a luz y por si sola se enfrentaba al mundo siendo madre soltera. Alex venía de Estados Unidos dentro de un programa de apoyo para madres adolescentes, otorgaban donativos diversos y comida a aquellas mujeres. Habían recibido el reporte de una chica y su bebé en los barrios humildes, estaban solas. Fue difícil para Alex acercarse a la joven, esta se encontraba en la posición de no querer recibir ayuda de nadie y hacer las cosas por si misma.

Alex recordó aquel día de lluvia en que la puerta de su casa temporal fue tocada con fuerza, ahí estaba la azabache con su bebé en brazos rompiéndose el orgullo solo por ayudarla a ella, a su pequeña. La niña había enfermado, tenía una temperatura altísima y dificultades respiratorias. El fallo fue permitir que un Doctor de los barrios bajos le ayudase, había puesto frazadas frias en la pequeña que le habían generado un cuadro de hipotermia y tras diversos tratamientos apenas y pudo librarla pero sus pulmones eran delicados.

La rubia recordaba aquella frustración de la joven madre, notar como aun cuando llamase a casa nadie estaba con ella y pasaba los días y las noches en el hospital haciendo guardia. Las ojeras se hacían prominentes y debido a su debilidad ante la situación permitió que Alex le ayudase. Entonces charlaron y supo su historia, la discusión con su madre y que todo ese tiempo intentó llamarle y decirle de la situación pero ella solo dijo no interesarle. Cuando le pedía hablar con Reo la mujer decía que el chico no quería hablar con ella. Toda la indiferencia de las únicas dos personas que tenía como familia hicieron que Masako se sintiera devastada, sola, justo cuando más los necesitaba.

—Yo…me fui de casa el mismo día que se fue ella —susurró Reo sorprendiendo a la rubia quien casi tira su taza de café al escuchar aquello — Mamá debía estar muy molesta por que los dejamos y por eso ella debió decir esas cosas….

—Quieres decir….que

—Yo nunca le di la espalda a Masako…de hecho durante ese tiempo estuve esperando encontrarla entre las calles pero desistí por que creí que me odiaba…—dijo emtiendo ua risa lastimera al descubrir la ironía de la confusión.

—Santo cielo…todo este tiempo —dijo sorprendida Alex cuando fue interrumpida por el otro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte solo dos cosas más?...—la rubia asintió esperando — ¿Qué pasó con el padre de la niña?

—¿Ese tipo? Él la abandonó a su suerte poco tiempo después de que la sacase de su casa ¿No es horrible eso? Masako había perdido la esperanza en las personas después de aquello y con justa razón —tomó nuevamente de su café tratando de calmar su molestia al recordar aquello.

—Ya… y por último ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella? —la rubia sonrió ladino y miró al joven con tranquilidad. Casi desde aquel instante lo había sospechado pero esa mirada le había dado la respuesta.

—No lo creerías pero ella es la mujer de mi vida al igual que su pequeña. — entonces en la sonrisa de aquella mujer supo que Masako encontró salvación al hueco donde se había hundido. Saber que alguien como Alex con esfuerzos sacó a flote a su hermana, le dio lo que necesitaba y sobre todo, aun ahora, seguía luchando en su nombre era una gran prueba de que había encontrado una maravillosa persona con quien compartir su vida. —Ahora ¿Quieres hablar con ella?...

La respuesta era clara, por supuesto que quería hacerlo y decirle la confusión, que ambos sufrieron aunque ella mucho más y que quería ser parte de su vida, de esa familia, ayudarle cuando lo necesitase. Agradeció mucho a Alex por contarle todo y por ser intermediaria, ahora parecía haber una luz para resolver uno de sus problemas.

En cambio las cosas para Kotaro no parecían tan tranquilas, no a ese punto. Había después de un rato decidido que era momento de enfrentarse a Nebuya. Ya llevaba días en Japón y más de una vez había tomado sus cosas he ido a la puerta y regresado en sus pasos. Los chicos alzaban la mirada cuando eso pasaba y bajaban sus expectativas cuando retornaba al cuarto de hotel donde todos se hospedaban.

—Si tardas un día más en ir tendremos que amarrarte, ponerte en una bolsa y tirarte frente a tu casa —dijo Izuki frunciendo el cejo mientras Kotaro negaba, tomaba aire, iba a la puerta y regresaba como si se tratase de un ritual.

—No es tan fácil, tal vez me odie, yo lo odiaría…un poco —decía Kotaro dándose un golpe en la frente con la pared.

—Anda que pedir perdón y una masajeada donde ya sabes lo arreglará todo— decía Takao sin vergüenza guiñando un ojo ante las mejillas rojas de Sakurai que prefería no escuchar sus locuras.

Kotaro en ese momento solo se puso en cuclillas en el suelo y metió la cabeza entre las piernas sintiendo por primera vez en su vida temor. No habia el miedo al compromiso ni al perder, solo estaba el miedo a no poder recuperar y ese era sofocante hasta hacerlo actuar estúpidamente. La puerta de la habitación sonó y fue Izuki quien abrió mostrando algo que nadie se esperaba.

—Kotarou —Miyaji saludó alzando la mano y miró a Takao haciendo lo mismo pero con la cabeza. Kasamatsu se alzó de su silla donde había estado en silencio hasta ahora pero antes de emitir una palabra Izuki y Sakurai le sujetaron para sacarlo a base de empujones del lugar, esos dos no podían respirar el mismo aire. — Ese sujeto de verdad debe odiarme…

—Tiempo sin verte, Miyaji —le saludó Kotaro, después de todo entre ellos no había enemistades ni malos términos.

—Veo que has vuelto ¿Acaso el trabajo de Doctor Corazón a concluido? —dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Takao dejando una tensión en el ambiente.

—Sí, y ha sido un éxito —dijo sonriendo ladino. Kotaro pensó en aquel momento si dentro de las intenciones de Takao, además de ayudarlo, era alejarlo de cierta forma de aquel hombre. Seguro aquello no hacía del todo feliz a Miyaji.

—Es irónico que ayudes en las demás relaciones y en cambio estés destruyendo otra. ¿Es una forma de expiar tu culpa por lo que ha ocurrido con tu representante? —Takao apretó los puños y luego relajó un poco el cuerpo.

—Ya he explicado hasta el cansancio que ente él y yo no hay nada pero gente con cabeza hueca como tú y los medios viven creyendo lo que quieren —dijo con simpleza alzando las manos. Mientras Kotaro parecía en medio de una batalla de palabras que acababa de iniciar.

—Más sin embargo siguen saliendo cosas sobre ustedes dos en todos lados — el azabache emitió una burla y acto seguido rió más descaradamente ante lo dicho por Miyaji.

—Discúlpame pero no es culpa mía lo que los fans realicen con respecto a mí y mi relación con él. Además sigo sin entender…que tanto te afecta —dijo más bajo eso último, casi tan bajo como el punto al que se dirigía su mirada. Hubo un silencio como si esperara una respuesta

—¿Afectarme? No te hagas ideas equivocadas. Sabes lo que siento y no conforme con ocasionarle problemas a la familia de tu representante vienes a involucrarte en mis cosas —dijo mirando a Kotaro quien tembló un poco ante lo dicho y esta vez Takao no pudo contenerse.

—¿Tus cosas? ¿Acaso Kotaro es una de tus cosas? ¡Estás muy equivocado! —dijo haciendo mohines furioso ante Miyaji — Ese es tu problema Miyaji, alguien te quiere solo un poco y por ende piensas que no puede querer a nadie más

—¿De que rayos hablas? —dijo chistando.

—De mí, de Kotaro ¿No te das cuenta? —dijo alzando la voz — Solo que porque yo te caigo como una patada en los… ¡Ah! Tu realmente me odias porque sigues buscándome y echándome en cara cosas falsas.

—Takao…—susurró Kotaro al verlo quebrarse y a su vez mostrar algo en él que desde hacia tiempo parecía querer sacar de su pecho.

—Por favor … deja de buscarme y supera a Kotaro... —suplicó esto último con los ojos cristalinos. Más que cualquier cosa le dolía pedirlo así pero ya estaba sofocado de estar en la posición de "ser suyo" pero no ser nada más que eso, como un perro que solo debe querer a su dueño aun cuando su dueño quisiera a otros perros.

Y esa posición era la que tenía Takao desde hacía mucho tiempo. Conocía a Miyaji desde hacía años y casi desde el primer instante sintió ese flechazo ante su porte y genialidad fusionados, esa intempestuosa personalidad complementado con responsabilidad. Habia fiereza en él junto con sutileza, una mezcla exacta de ingredientes creando a un hombre ejemplar. Divertido y sutil. Además de todo no era nada tonto y miró en los inocentes sentimientos de Takao, tan puros y genuinos, lo arrastró a solo tener ojos para él pero Takao no era el único en su trampa, había otros más, no muchos pero más de uno siempre era suficiente para sentirse derrocado.

Entonces fueron tantas veces las que Takao se alejó de él y de alguna forma siempre volvía a encontrarlo. Intentó encontrar la felicidad en otros pero Miyaji se acercaba de nueva cuenta cuando esto pasaba enrollándole como una serpiente, dándole un motivo para terminar sus relaciones y esperarle a él, a que tuviese tiempo o le diera de las migajas de su amor- Pasó tantas veces, tantas personas que se quedaron esperando el amor de Takao y siempre aparecía Miyaji para monopolizarlo.

Y ahora que Takao no tenía intenciones algunas ni con su representante ni con nadie notó ese extraño patrón en Miyaji de hostigarle cuando estaba cerca de ser feliz, aquello podía ser muy enfermizo pero hacía feliz a Takao muy remotamente, aunque debía finalizarlo ¿Por qué? Porque además de todo notó que de los chicos que estuvieron con Miyaji era al único que seguía incansablemente y su sospecha fue confirmada al conocer mejor a Kotaro y ver que a él no le había seguido.

Esa era una prueba inequívoca de que Miyaji lo odiaba y no le permitiría ser feliz con nadie. Para colmo en su amor sabía que no podía evitarlo, que caía ante él, por eso mismo jamás quería volver a verle. Prefería estar solo a solo obtener los restos del cariño de Miyaji.

—Si eso quieres está bien…no volveré a buscarte…—Takao abrió los ojos sorprendido y después los entrecerró — nos veremos luego, Kotaro…

Tan fácil fue pedirlo y tan difícil aceptarlo que Takao no supo en que momento Miyagi ya no estaba en la habitación. Ni siquiera pudo llorar en la impresión de haber cerrado ese capítulo, de haber dejado todo ese cuadro de dolor y lastimarse a si mismo con un amor falso. Sin embargo haber concluido aquello dolía más que nada. La puerta se abrió y se azotó, ahora estaba solo en la habitación y dejó escapar las lágrimas, gemidos, llanto. Se prometió que después de eso no volvería nunca jamás a llorar en nombre de Miyagi.

—¡Miyagi! ¡Detente Miyaji! —esta vez era su turno de hacer algo por Takao. Recordó haberle pedido que le ayudase a olvidarlo pero para mala suerte del azabache Kotaro era el menos indicado para decirle como olvidarse de una persona, en cambio estaba aprendiendo a recuperarlas. — ¡Miyaji!

—Kotaro, déjalo ya…—dijo Miyaji deteniendo su andar en el lobby del hotel — Que bueno que aquello ya…

—¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan cabeza dura? —le reprendió sorprendiéndolo —¿Qué no vez? ¡Tu amas a Takao! De no ser así no estarías buscándolo —el otro frunció el ceño ante lo dicho.

—Tú qué sabes de amar, Kotaro. Ibas y volvías como querías, jugabas conmigo y con ese hombre. No me vengas a dar sermones de amor. —aun cuando sabía que era cierto no pensaba en desistir.

—En ese entonces no lo sabía y ahora lo se… no quiero estar en otro lugar que no sea con Nebuya…. —dijo apretando los ojos — y tú quieres estar con Takao ¿No es así?...

—¿Por qué piensas así? —dijo serio y entonces Kotaro alzó la vista con una gran sonrisa.

—Porque eres como yo… tú nunca me has buscado ni yo a ti y ahora míranos…estamos detrás de las personas que amamos ¿Me vas a negar eso? — Miyaji apretó el puño y acto seguido lo miró para después de un silencio suspirar. Se giró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la salida.—¡Miyaji!

—No compares tu manera de amar con la mía… por que tu confías en él y yo no….eso nos hace diferentes —fue lo último que dijo para después cruzar el umbral del hotel y salir del lugar dejando ahí a Kotaro entendiendo aquello. La vida de Takao era ajetreada rodeada de fans y pretendientes constantemente, tal vez lo que necesitaba para confiar en él era o que Takao dejase ese mundo o que le vigilara todo el tiempo. Ninguno era solución ¿Realmente estaban destinados a no estar juntos?. Quería ayudar a Takao pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

En otro punto había alguien más haciendo de su propio método para salvar una relación que parecía ir en picada. Un romance que le preocupaba de cierta manera. Ahí reunidos en un billar estaban Hyuuga y Teppei charlando de cosas casuales aunque el objetivo del de lentes era tratar cierto tema que incluida a su amigo y a su prometida.

—Teníamos un rato sin reunirnos…—dijo mientras veía a su amigo hacer su jugada —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Dímelo tú… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Riko? —el castaño tragó saliva y emitió una risa falsa a Hyuuga.

—Muy bien, estamos con los últimos preparativos ¿Ya tienes tu traje? —se alertó al escuchar una de las bolas pegar contra la mesa con fuerza y ver el ceño fruncido de Hyuuga, entonces supo que aquella charla iba a problemas seguros.

—Ustedes dos tienen la mala suerte de que los conozca muy bien para saber cuándo mienten ¿Qué le has hecho?—Teppei bajó la vista y negó.

—No quieres saberlo, Hyuuga. Mejor olvídalo —el otro chistó aún más molesto.

—¿Olvidarlo? Teppei, sea lo que sea más te vale que no lastimes a Riko o si no yo…—el castaño le detuvo antes de que hablase más. Conocía la estima que le tenía su amigo a Riko pero él también estimaba a su amigo y por ello mismo debía de ser sincero aunque hablar con la verdad podría costarle el cuello.

—He pensado…en cancelar la boda —entonces el más bajo le sostuvo tempestuoso el cuello de la camisa jalándolo hacia abajo. Teppei ni siquiera se resistió al agarre, después de todo se lo merecía.

—¿Qué cosas estás diciendo ahora? ¿Te das cuenta de tus propias palabras? No puedes solo decir que vas a cancelar todo después de ilusionarla ¿Me escuchaste? —Teppei le sostuvo de las muñecas para separarlo haciendo una leve presión.

—Yo no tomaría esa decisión si no fuera por una causa lo suficientemente fuerte,,,, —dijo entre susurros para no llamar aún más la atención.

—¿Causa suficientemente fuerte? Escúchate Teppei. No puede haber nada más fuerte que un momento que tú y ella han estado esperando, que todos han esperado…. ¿Cómo puedes ser así de egoísta? —dijo soltando el agarre — Tú…la tienes y ahora la dejarás ir solo por tu indecisión …

—Escuchame, Hyuuga…—pidió suplicante.

—¿Qué causa te puede llevar a lastimarla? —aquella pregunta le había calado a Teppei pero ya no había marcha atrás, era algo que ni el mismo podía controlar, algo que se le escapó de las manos y siendo Hyuuga su mejor amigo, aun cuando se molestase, debía confiarle aquello. No iba a recibir su apoyo, lo sabía, pero al menos no se sentiría tan mal consigo mismo por llevar en sus hombros ese secreto.

—Yo….estoy enamorado de alguien más.


	13. Perdóname

_Escribí este capitulo con varios OST tristes de fondo. No es de Dios hacer eso. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios y apoyar la historia, me hacen feliz!_

* * *

ara Reo, quien solo era invadido por recuerdos e ideas, quedaba el sentimiento del suspenso ante lo que sería hablar con su hermana. La oportunidad estaba próxima, pronto intentaría hacer una última maniobra para ser parte de su vida, de la vida de su sobrina, decirle que la entiende, hacerle ver que no la dejó sola. Fueron las circunstancias, la vida, los problemas, cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance.

Miraba el celular, había informado a Himuro de todo, era curioso y le hacía sonreír hasta sonrojar los mofletes el hecho de que aquel chico siguiera preocupado por él, siguiera al pendiente de lo que pasaba en su vida. Por las mañanas mandaba un mensaje preguntando como estaba e iniciaba así una guerra de mensajes el resto del día.

Reo se iba al trabajo, entre sus descansos seguía contestando y el otro a prisa le respondía y aun cuando en los primeros días después de su rompimiento era refrescante y gratificante no haber perdido el contacto con el pelinegro había algo faltante, una sensación de desasosiego que le invadía.

Cuando se despedía de él por las noches se quedaba viendo esos últimos mensajes y bajaba el scroll para ir leyendo el historial completo hasta llegar a sus palabras dulces, sus expresiones suaves, sus promesas, sus sentimientos.

Suspiraba y tenía un nudo en el pecho conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Él lo sabía, sabía que había sido su culpa más sin embargo prefirió seguir mintiendo sin medir las consecuencias. A veces se consolaba diciendo que pudo ser peor, que podría haber perdido a Himuro para siempre, que con todo derecho el chico podría haber cortado comunicación y seguir con su camino más eso no pasó, y entonces Reo volvía a preguntarse ¿En serio eso habría sido tener suerte?

Aquello más bien le sonaba como un agrio recordatorio de que ellos no serían jamás más que eso, que su relación variaba de la línea de la amistad hacia abajo.

Y ver esos mensajes que había querido borrar tantas veces, esas fotos en el móvil y el computador, esos correos, esos chats, todos esos momentos que están plasmados electrónicamente y que le lastimaban en el mundo real eran la prueba de que alguna vez se amaron y que eso es algo que jamás volvería a pasar.

Para Reo digerir esa misma realidad más que una bendición, como lo creía en un principio, era darse a si mismo su merecido y poco a poco no pudo resistirlo más, no quería ser su amigo y permitiéndose sollozar apretó el móvil contra el pecho negando con la cabeza, soltando una que otra lagrima suave, dejando que sus cabellos le cubrieran un poco el rostro y decir entre agonizantes sollozos provenientes del alma.

—No quiero ser tu amigo….Himu-chan….

Pero no tenía valor para dar por terminado aquello. Su amistad es lo único que los unía y sin embargo le lastimaba. Qué difícil es ese momento en que amas a quien solo te quiere como un amigo, en que no sabes si es más doloroso tenerlo cerca o verlo lejos pero hubo un pensamiento que decidió el camino que tomaría Reo, una simple idea que no soportaría se hiciera realidad, que le lastimaría pero que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Siendo su amigo solamente, estando él libre, algún día Himuro encontrará a una mujer y entonces irá a contarle lo maravillosa que es ella, las cosas que él jamás pudo darle y con esa chica hará las cosas que no pudo hacer con él. Siendo su amigo Reo tendría que apretarse el corazón, sonreír, mirar sus fotos y decir que es bellísima. Entonces Himuro tendría su vida y él solo sería un espectador.

No quería eso, no lo soportaría pero tarde o temprano pasaría. Esa era la posición que él tenía en su vida y entonces, sin poder dormir de tanto pensar, decidió mejor no formar parte de ella, retirarse con la bandera blanca y no saber nada más de él. Que Himuro un día encuentre el amor, se case con una chica que le guste, tenga hijos y nietos y esas cosas que Reo siendo hombre no puede darle.

Entonces tal vez Reo después de un año o dos pueda olvidarle y evitarse todo ese dolor. Igual podría él conocer a alguien, un chico azabache de ojos grises, vivir bajo el mismo techo y que le aceptarse con todo y complejos. Compartir historias, contarle el error que cometió y posiblemente dentro de diez años reírse de aquello, andar con él en el parque y ver a Himuro a lo lejos, saber al encontrar su mirada que lo ha olvidado, que quedó en su pasado y que eso no lo hubiera logrado de seguir viéndolo cada día, de saber de él todo el tiempo.

Reo pensaba que el tiempo lo curaría todo desde lo que nunca fue hasta lo que se hizo realidad.

Ese día tomó su celular y tomó un suspiro de valor, empezó a escribir algunos mensajes casuales aprovechando que serían los últimos. Por instantes temblaba mientras que Himuro le contestaba alegremente contándole de que iba su día, de su hermano, de su cuñado y como ambos estaban deseosos de adoptar un niño. Reo les deseó suerte y ambos bromeaban al saber que la hermana de Reo igual estaba con una chica, son curiosas coincidencias.

Entonces le dijo, en las palabras más claras que encontró en todo su léxico. Escribió un sencillo mensaje, lo suficiente para que nohubiera una lluvia de cuestionamientos lastimera pero conciso para no profundizar en el tema.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablarnos"

Pasaron un par de minutos, más de lo pensado. Himuro siempre contestaba veloz pero ahora se había tomado su tiempo, un tiempo que parecía agonizante para Reo quien apretaba los ojos estando ahí en la cocina, mirando su móvil en la mesa, moviendo las manos con nerviosísimo.

"¿Por qué?"

Preguntó simplemente. Algo bastante corto para el tiempo en que había tardado en pensarlo. Reo jugueteó con el teléfono pensando que poner pero la respuesta era tan fácil y tan real que no le tomó tanto tiempo.

"No puedo ser tu amigo si sigo enamorado de ti"

Lo envió. Dejó el móvil en la mesa como si este le quemara y esperó varios minutos, muchos a decir verdad y muchos más después de esos. Himuro jamás contestó, esa era su forma de decir adiós y aunque parecía haber sido fácil el chico solo pudo apretar los ojos y estampar la cabeza a la mesa, lanzar un suspiro y sentir como de nueva cuenta las lágrimas brotaban. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que fueron.

Por otro lado la semilla del desamor parecía presente en la casa de Nebuya. Ya ni siquiera recordaba con claridad cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la partida de Kotaro, solo observaba la única foto que conservaba de ambos en una mesita justo a lado del sillón. Cuando se sentaba a leer por las noches y cerraba el libro lo primero que veía era esa colorida foto donde el rubio sonreía con tanta alegría.

¿Realmente había sido tan mal pareja que Kotaro se había hartado de él?

En un principio, y como era más lógico, pensó que la culpa era de ambos y la vez de ninguno pues ambos buscaban objetivos muy diferentes, metas muy dispersas, no habia relación alguna entre uno y otro, ni siquiera amarlo tanto lo habia hecho cambiar de opinión pero después Nebuya empezó a culparse a si mismo, pensar que no debió presionarlo, que tal vez de haber tenido más tacto para decir las cosas o solo no decirlas Kotaro seguiría a su lado haciendo felices sus días y sonriendo justo como en aquella foto.

Tal vez ahora donde estuviera el rubio estaría sonriendo igual más no a su lado. Esa era una gran diferencia entre ambos, despues de ver tantas veces como Kotaro volvía con Miyaji y como a veces estaba con él supo que estaba derrotado. Ese chico al que amaba podía encontrar la felicidad en cualquier lugar y en cambio él solo podía encontrarla junto con Kotaro.

Era débil, estúpidamente débil y enamorado.

Y lo peor de todo es que no importa que lo dejara mil veces por Miyaji o fuera feliz mil veces con otros y se fuera otras mil veces y lo dejara mil veces más desolado… Nebuya lo perdonaría incondicionalmente porque él lo amaba mil veces más que eso, un amor capaz de comprenderlo todo. Si, era ingenuo y muchos le llamarían idiota pero son cosas que no podía controlar, era como parte de él, el nombre de Kotaro estaba tatuado en su piel y no podría quitárselo del pecho aunque le arrancaran el alma. Lo amaba, lo amaría para toda su vida estuviera o no en ella.

Ese día apagó las luces y dejó el libro a lado del cuadro diciendo como decía todas las noches, un simple 'Buenas noches' mirando la foto en medio de la noble oscuridad, del pequeño rayo de luna que iluminaba la mesita perfectamente, lo suficiente para seguir viendo aun de noche el retrato de su amado. Aún cuando no pudiera escucharle deseaba que sus sentimientos llegaran hacia él.

Puso una mano en la cama, aquella que compartía a su lado y suspiró suave, un suspiro compartido por alguien que tenía la cabeza pegada a su puerta, al otro lado. Esos cabellos dorados, esa estatura baja, sus pasos habían cruzado el centro de ese jardín en la posada hasta llegar a la puerta de Nebuya, palpar esta con la mano con una sonrisa dudosa, con el corazón latiendo a fuerza, sintiendo un miedo profundo.

Acarició la madera y alzó el puño tocando apenas una vez, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer un sonido hueco en la misma, sonido que captó la atención del moreno quien alzó una ceja creyendo que había sido su imaginación más era precavido, debía asegurarse. Justo antes de abrir, cuando había tomado la chapa hubo tres toques, aquellos que tenían cierto ritmo conocido, esa forma que Kotaro tenía siempre de tocar su puerta, podía reconocer esos tres toques donde fueran, uno lento y dos rápidos, era la forma en que sabía que era él y no otra persona.

Ni siquiera dudó, abrió la puerta rápidamente y le vio ahí de pie aunque con la mirada baja, sus hombros temblaban un poco y su mano se sujetaba la camisa con fuerza arrugándola. Sentía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento, que se rompería en llanto o que correía hasta escapar de su vista pero solo pudo quedarse como idiota ahí de pie.

Después de tantas cosas vividas, después de tanto tiempo. Muchas habían sido las veces que le había visto volver pero siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa, alzando la mano o pidiendo sexo sin señal de arrepentimiento. Esa vez era diferente, esa vez Kotaro ni siquiera le veía a la cara aunque desde ese ángulo podía ver sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos lagrimosos, casi podía oler su sentimiento de culpa.

Estiró una mano cuidadoso y tocando su hombro se cercioró de que fuera real, de que su mente no le jugaba una broma. Kotaro tembló al contacto y alzó la vista. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que fue un idiota, que lo perdonara pero las palabras no salían, justo ahora que realmente necesitaba hablar hasta por los codos no podía hacerlo y era frustrante pero ante los ojos de Nebuya, de ese porte tan masculino, de esa mirada tan ruda pero de sus ojos tan brillantes él era débil, asquerosamente débil.

Y sentía que moriría si el otro no debía algo de una vez, si no rompía ese silencio aunque sea para correrlo, lo que fuera, necesitaba saber que pensaba.

Entonces apenas pudo reaccionar cuando este le jaló hacia su cuerpo, le pegó a su pecho y lo abrazó con una fuerza única, como si en ese abrazo suplicase que no huyera más. Kotaro se quizo morir entre la felicidad y la culpa ¿Cómo pudo lastimar a alguien tan noble como él? Se sentía basura por tratarlo tan mal pero era una basura muy afortunada.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, al menos hasta donde pudo y se aferró a las ropas de Nebuya sollozando en su pecho, sintiendo su aroma, aquella calidez y todo lo que había extrañado de él. El contacto añorado, sentirse unidos nuevamente. Pero el silencio apenas era corrompido por los sollozos de Kotaro que se perdían en medio de la noche, en medio de aquel umbral de la casa que solían compartir. Había mucho que decir, mucho que aclarar pero antes que nada Nebuya debía decir lo necesario ante ese recibimiento.

—Bienvenido a casa…—susurró sutil y entonces Kotaro asintió. Supo sin dudas que ese lugar, no importa que tan lejos estuviera, seguiría siendo su hogar.

Se separaron de ese abrazo. Nebuya le limpió las lágrimas y se talló los ojos invitándole a pasar con un mohín. Nebuya encendió la luz y entonces el rubio observó el lugar como si hace años no hubiera estado ahí pero como siempre al volver todo seguía tan igual. Esas decoraciones que los familiares del moreno habían dejado, la televisión algo vieja y una cafetera que él le había obsequiado con tal de que dejase de lado ese cachivache que hacia un ruido espantoso en las mañanas.

Todo seguía igual al día en que partió. Recordó que Nebuya una vez le dijo algo como "Es para que sientas que no pasó ni un día desde que te fuiste". Entonces Kotaro reía como un idiota enternecido a sus palabras más ahora aquellas le hacían sentir culpable. Volvió la vista al otro dispuesto a hablar.

—Nebuya…—dijo tímido, una timidez rara en él pero inevitable. El moreno le miró esperando sus palabras — Yo…lo siento…—el más alto le revolvió los cabellos como siempre hacia aunque algo sorprendido de las disculpas a decir verdad, escucharle decir esas palabras no era tan común a menos claro que Kotaro se hubiese comido su helado, sus galletas o algo más cual, entonces Kotaro si se disculpaba pero en cambio ahora aquel 'lo siento' sonaba tan genuino y sincero que le hizo erizar la piel.

—Todo está bien…—susurró pero Kotaro sentía que decir lo siento no era suficiente, que debía dejar las cosas en claro ahora, que era el momento.

—No yo… debo decirte algo. —se quedó ahí en medio de la habitación apretando los puños como si rebuscase valor para enfrentar lo que venía— Perdón por dudar tanto… para mí no es fácil tomar esas decisiones como para ti y muchas veces no estuve seguro pero yo…

—Kotaro, no te preocupes yo lo entiendo…—dijo tomándole de los hombros, el otro negó con fuerza enfrentándose de nueva cuenta a su mirada, decidido, sin dar marcha atrás.

—Escúchame… —suspiró con fuerza sosteniéndose el pecho — No me gusta el compromiso, no me gusta la idea de sentirme atado y odio imaginarme como una ama de casa o algo así pero la cosa que más odio es….—sostuvo la camisa del otro, justo a la altura de su pecho y lo jaló hacia él —…es… saber que no estaré contigo todos los días de mi vida.

Nebuya abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la confesión, ¿Aquello que escuchaba podía ser real? ¿Kotaro estaba diciéndole que quería compartir la vida con él? Se talló la cabeza y luego retornó la mirada al otro quien seguía sosteniéndole con fuerza. Entonces le tomó las manos y sonrió nervioso asintiendo.

—Yo…estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso…—respondió con sinceridad. Kotaro relajó su porte y sonrió de la misma manera como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y entonces sintió la frente del otro pegada a la suya — Pues…bienvenido a mi vida, Kotaro.

—Te amo….—dijo en un suspiro y con un pequeño salto lo rodeó por el cuello sintiendo una felicidad consumirle cuando Nebuya respondió.

—Y yo a ti …

Aún había mucho que decir, mucho que aclarar, cosas que contarse, relatos que describir y una serie de términos y condiciones para establecer lo que sería su nueva alianza. También habría personas a las que agradecerle y planearle una fiesta de bienvenida, ponerlo al tanto de todo inclusive de la visita de Himuro que se perdió y de las cosas que pasaron en su ausencia. Pero entre muchas cosas faltaba amarse, amarse como nunca.

Mientras que Teppei entendía que el amar como nunca era todo un karma en su situación pues 'amaba como nunca' a una persona que no portaba la alianza de matrimonio que él había puesto en su dedo. Miraba la propia, se sentía el peso del compromiso en ella, el peso de las promesas que hizo por actuar aceleradamente, por decidir las cosas pensando que no encontraría nada más, fue un ingenuo.

Ahora la culpa le carcomía, porque era totalmente su culpa. De sentir alg Hanamiya tal vez lo habría ignorado y seguiría con su vida pero no, Teppei le había buscado todas las veces, había ido tras sus pies como colegial enamorado, caído rendido a su red, perdiéndose en sus ojos miel y en su cuerpo perfecto.

Estaba tan enamorado de Hanamiya que las manos le temblaban y helaban, el corazón se le aceleraba y la piel se le ponía de gallina de recordar su tacto, su calidez, esa forma que tuvo de aferrarse a él esa noche en que le tocó tan profundamente. Sus besos, su pasión, su necesidad le estaba quemando cada gramo de piel, le hacía perderse en un amor prohibido, en un amor que muchos catalogarían como cruel.

¿Podría enterrar su relación con Riko por ese amor presuroso y pasional? Era una estupidez, Hanamiya ni siquiera había dicho sentir algo por él, tenía todas las de perder. Alguien cuerdo jamás haría tal cosa pero Teppei no era precisamente alguien cuerdo.

Ya había hablado con su mejor amigo al respecto, le dijo lo que sentía y a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido. Como era Hanamiya, que le gustaba, porque lo anteponía a su matrimonio y no, solo Hyuuga no pudo entenderlo y le reprendió hasta que los echaron del lugar donde estaban. Salieron de ahí y Hyuuga le jaloneó de las prendas, la gente creyó que iban a pelearse pero Teppei le detuvo, no quería que la policía les arrestase o algo así.

De todas formas los gritos no cesaron, la rabia y la frustración. Teppei lo entendía, era un idiota, Hyuuga siempre amó a Riko. Era su mejor amigo ¿Cómo no haberse dado cuenta? Era tonto, es cierto, pero no tanto como para no notar como Hyuuga la miraba, como sonreía cuando hablaba con ella, su nerviosismo cuando ella le hacia un cumplido y sin embargo él también, en su tiempo, quedó fascinado con la fuerza y corazón valiente de la castaña, y si la amó, claro que la amó más no de la misma manera que ahora amaba a Hanamiya.

Hyuuga tenía el doble de motivos para enojarse pues un idiota le era infiel a la mujer que él había estado deseando tener y para acabarla ese idiota resultaba ser su mejor amigo. No se podía ser más ruin en esa vida, no se podía caer más bajo. Teppei lo perdería todo por Hanamiya de seguir así.

Entonces vio a la chica salir del baño con la bata puesta y el cabello enroscado dentro de una toalla. Se quitó la misma y se alborotó los cabellos castaños haciendo que cayeran gotas en sus mejillas.

¿Por qué no podía amarla como amaba a Hanamiya? Era su prometida, una mujer hermosa, una mujer capaz y fuerte. Decidida y divertida, algo ruda en ocasiones pero de gran corazón. Inteligente, con una buena manera de hablar y bastante amigable si estaba de buenas. Era tan experta en el amor y aun cuando cocinar era su defecto había tantas cosas hermosas en Riko que solo un imbécil como él no valoraba, que alguien como él no merecía.

—¿Pasa algo, Kiyoshi? —el castaño salió de sus pensamientos y negó con esa sonrisa que usaba siempre para decirle que estaba bien más Riko le conocía, sabía que mentía.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes…—respondió como siempre.

—Ya…te peleaste con Hyuuga de nuevo —dijo adivinando a medias. Teppei empezó a reír tallándose la nuca torpemente.

—Sí, discutimos un poco pero estaremos bien.

—Más les vale, no quiero que mi padrino y mi novio estén peleados el día de la boda…—Entonces casi inaudible Teppei suspiró. Tenía que ser el sujeto más imbécil en la faz de la tierra para pedirle al chico que está enamorado de la novia ser el padrino de esa boda. Merecía que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Estaremos …bien…—susurró. Entonces ella relajó la mirada y se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama. Le dio una suave caricia en la espalda, sabía que en la tristeza de Teppei había algo más, algo que ella no debía saber y que respetaría.

—Sea lo que sea las cosas estarán bien, Kiyoshi… yo solo quiero verles felices ¿Bien?

Y ella era tan noble que solo lo hacía sentir peor, más escoria de lo que se sentía ya. No había forma de hacer felices a todos, esa era la prueba más clara. Si la dejaba los perdería a ambos aunque él estaría con Hanamiya y si seguía con ella perdería a Hanamiya mientras que Hyuuga la perdería a ella ¿No había un camino fácil en cuestiones del corazón?

No lo había.

Miró el calendario y faltaban menos de dos semanas para la boda, el tiempo se agotaba y debía tomar una decisión aunque al ver la mirada esperanzada de la chica supo que entre los cuatro involucrados ella era la más inocente, la que menos merecía el dolor y la pena. Le acarició la mano mirando la sortija y con su tristeza decidió que debía llegar al altar con ella, debía hacerlo por ella, por Hyuuga y por todos los que deseaban su felicidad.

Aunque en realidad estuviera devastado.


End file.
